The Lost Birchwood
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Bernice was your normal teenager who lived in a orphanage all her life and didn't stay with any of her foster family too long for she had reasons not want to be with them... but one day she ends up finding a tunnel and her curiosity get the best of her and she ends up in a world she thought only exist in the movie it came from... [got approval from imaginarytoon1 first..]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Birchwood and inspiring this idea goes to imaginarytoon1**

**who I ask first and got a private message saying she approves of the idea.**

**anyway this story is about a unknown twin that would be considered a triplet...**

**her name is Bernice Birchwood...it took me a while to come up for a name for her and I was looking up few names and plus I found the name 'Bernice' and it just seem to fit.**

**all so this took me a I don't know how many hours but it feels like maybe a few hours I guess and I am a little tired...but I really don't feel like going to sleep right now so after I post this I think I will watch a movie...**

**and all so **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

* * *

my name is Bernice...no last name cause I been orphaned all my life...  
sure I know when my birthday is cause the one who left me at the orphanage either it was my mom or dad, left a note saying what month, day and year I was born...  
though I was place in different homes a couple times but none of them lasted long...  
and right now I am in the office of Mrs Gray who is at her desk and having her hands together resting on her desk and giving me one of those looks that all the people give me that says 'I know you can do better than this Bernice...'  
yeah right like they expect me to drop my attitude and open my heart to a 'loving family' yeah right I rather not...not like last time I was first place in my first foster home...I was 5 years old and I stayed with that family until I was 8 years old...I wont go into details other than the dad wasn't very nice and he kept hitting the mom and calling her 'worthless'...  
not to mention my ex-mom took her anger out on me about her stupid marriage problems...  
she would yell at me and tell me that everything was fine until they adopted me...it wasn't my fault their marriage was on the rocks...

it seem that everything was fine until I turn 8 years old and then the screaming and yelling started...  
at least I was out of that nightmare house and back here but a week after being send back here I was once again adopted but I made sure I didn't stay long and I was disliked by my next foster family one after the other...

"Bernice you really need to let someone in...you can't keep closing off these families who wish to adopt you...and pretty soon in a few years or so you'll be too old to get adopted and then what? what would you do with your life? you can't stay here forever...you'll have to find your own place and possibly get a job."Mrs Gray said to me to which I place my feet up on the desk to which makes her left eye twitch though she tries to ignore it for now...I know it bugs her at times but hey at least I am not doing anything like drawing on her desk like little Kimmy did last friday...  
I can't help but snicker at this, little Kimmy was only around 4 years old and she was all ways drawing on the walls or on chairs or on desks in the orphanage...  
she was very adorable and she tended to say sorry all cutely in a very sweet baby type way that had Mrs Gray have a hard time to stay mad at her...

not to forget I taught the kid a few tricks that I learn when I was little...the good old never fails at times, puppy dog eyes and pout...  
it was the trick to getting Mrs Gray off her guard I had been doing that since I learn how to walk and I know this cause when Mrs Gray told me when I wanted like my Teddy Bear or any other toy but she wouldn't let me have it cause I had to take a nap and I already had enough stuff animals in my crib and well I did the cuties puppy dog eyes and pout to which Mrs Gray had to get me what I wanted and after which she places me back into my crib with the toy I wanted...  
how she knew what I wanted? well I pointed out to her of course...  
though now that I am older now the puppy dog eyes don't work on her no more but I guess it's because it only effects her if it was Kimmy and the other little kids who give her the puppy dog eyes...hey who do you think they learn that from?

"Yeah I Know Mrs Gray but can ya all blame me for not wanting to get close to those family...you know how my last foster family was and that was my very first foster family...the first few years they seem like a nice bunch but all that change much later on and there was the yelling the slamming of doors need I go on?"I said to Mrs Gray who frowns sadly at this and shook her head no.  
"No Bernice you don't have to go on...I understand it was hard for you to get over that experience...but I will assure you that not all families are like them and I want you to try to give the next family who wants to adopt you a shot...do I make myself clear?"Mrs Gray said to me to which I got up off my seat out of the chair "yeah I got ya Mrs Gray..."I said to her before leaving the office...  
before I shut the door behind me I heard Mrs Gray say "What am I going to do with that girl...?" and after that I shut the door...

I was walking away from Mrs Gray's office and walk past some of the class rooms that had one for the teenagers and another room for much younger kids and so on...yeah I took classes in a orphanage some orphanages do that ya know?

I was walking past the stairs when I heard someone or something hit the wall and I look over and I saw Bobby picking on Max and he had push him to the wall and the sound was Max's back hitting the wall...  
"I told you I can't give you any help by doing your homework it is against the rules that Mrs Gray said that you can't do an others homework for them only help them out by tutoring and hope for the best that they do well and-"Max said but Bobby shows his fist to him while grabbing the shoulder of his shirt "You See This You Little Punk?! This Says I am the Boss of you and you do what I say and I say you are gonna do my homework or else I'm gonna pound you!"Bobby said to Max who squirms and tries to get out of the much taller teens hold...

I couldn't help but glare at Bobby he was such a bully around here and it isn't a wonder he hasn't been very well liked by anyone...  
he was a few years older than me and the one who he had hostage by the shirt was Max he was a pretty nice kid he was only 15 years old and he was pretty well behaved and was really smart...  
and you wonder why Bobby always asks Max to do his homework...though each time he does well this of course happens...

"Yo Bobby! Leave Max alone before I give ya a black eye like I did the last time you started to pick on him and all so the day after that when you pick on the new kid we got last year...or do you want another good old butt kicking..."I said to him as I was coming down the stairs as he turns around and saw me and he lets go of Max "stay out of this Bernice this doesn't concern you!"he said to me to which I couldn't help but smirk slyly "Oh I think it very well does Bobby...now where do you want it this time? your gut or your face? though I am very fond of giving you a good hit to your face more than anything..." I say as I look over to Max "you can go now, don't worry I will handle him for ya."I tell Max who nods thanks to me before picking up his school books and running up stairs and Bobby and I watch him go and then Bobby turns to me with a hot glare of anger in his eyes "you know you can't protect them forever..."Bobby said to me to which roll my eyes at him while putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him "ya well somebody has to protect them from punks like you! you shouldn't even be talking honestly! you are leaving for good pretty soon enough am I right? and you seem extra mean today more then normal I guess it's because your getting too old to be here now...though so am I but at least I got a few more good years here until I can leave for good...but in the mean time...lets begin today's lesson..."I said as I throw a punch to Bobby's face and then throwing a kick to his stomach and of course he fought back of course and gave me a good punch to the stomach and a kick to my left side...hey no pain no gain right?

and the pain he was hitting me with was worth it cause I would only have to put up with it for a little while until he leaves...  
he would be leaving tomorrow cause he was becoming old enough not to need to be adopted...

then in the middle of the fight I felt my knees give out and I knew that it was once again happening...  
and my weak state gave him the chance to land a punch to my gut and cause me to fall to the ground and lean my back on the wall in a tired state...  
he smirks "you know if you didn't have that little problem of yours maybe this fight would of lasted longer...but oh well...so much for that huh? see ya freak..."Bobby said to me as he spits to the ground where I was at and leaving me where I sit...

yeah I guess I should mention something about me that I left out...  
as much as I put up a tough girl act I do have my weak points too...  
like me having slight hypoglycemia...it's nothing serious really and I say slight cause it isn't that bad cause it only happens once in a while and it isn't as serious as having the full thing...well to explain to ya all better on what it means...  
it means low blood sugar...ya I got to eat something mostly like a couple of cookies or donuts and I will be fine for I don't know how many days honestly...  
though it did get worse when I was younger...like with my last foster family that was my first foster family of course...  
Mrs Gray gave them a dang list! and did they follow it? no they didn't...I was lucky to sneak some candy bars that my ex-dad brought home for his brat of a little woman aka his wife and aka to me my ex-mom...

and when I told Mrs Gray they didn't follow the list well...ya can all picture the outrage look on her all's face...  
for a old bat she ain't so bad...at least she cares about me even though half the time she doesn't act like it but deep down she does...  
at least she didn't treat me like dirt...  
I stood up a little slowly as I could as I put my hand on the wall and felt a little dizzy and I started to walk down the hall to the downstairs kitchen...yeah we have two kitchens one upstairs and one downstairs for reasons ya know for those little kids who can't go up the stairs yet and still have to have the older kids or Mrs Gray help them up the stairs...so yeah I am heading to the downstairs kitchen to grab my candy bars...

I walk into the kitchen and headed to where the candy bars was being kept  
and I open the door and saw about twenty of them...they were all fruit type bars with a little of chocolate in them...I forget what they are called right now I was wearing my backpack over my back and I took it off and started to stuff my bag full of all the candy bars cause I didn't feel like staying here right now and I felt like taking a nice long walk though I would be back of course...

I didn't want to worry Mrs Gray so I left a note on the fridge saying that I am going for a walk to clear my head and will be back later and to not worry too much...  
and of course I wrote my name of course...I started to walk out of the kitchen and I had left one candy bar in my hand while the rest were in my backpack and I rip it open and started to munch down on it and I started to walk through the hallway and then head to the front door and open up and go out the door and shut the door behind me...

I guess you should know what I look like...  
my hair is blonde and my eyes are a amber color which is like a strong yellowish/golden color...  
I have a pink streak in my hair where a small part of my hair is braided into a pigtail while the rest of my hair is down...  
and the pigtail is the right side of my face and it all so has blue tips at the bottom of the pigtail from blue hair dye.

I had on a black t-shirt on that had a picture of a toon like skull on it and I had on dark blue pants on and I had on black boots that were like the same type that some people wear and I did have a awesome black cow boy hat that match with it that I got at a carnival that was given to me by some nice boy who around my age and saw me crying and when he ask me why I was crying I told him I got lost from my group...yeah I was still little at the time and plus he was nice enough to help me find Mrs Gray and the others and after he help me find her and the other children he gave me that hat and told me 'now no more getting lost okay?'  
that was the only time I saw him and he was real nice and all most like the kind of nice I wish I had around me more often...  
sure some of the younger kids are nice and I make sure that they don't get bothered by the older kids like Bobby who can be a real pain at times...okay like all the time but still he can be a real jerk...

and there could be much worst people than Bobby in the world and I know from fact from watching tv and being in my first foster family...

I was walking to the park and heading to a tree that had some flowers near by on some bushes and I couldn't help but smile as I saw something peak it's little eyes from the bush and I went over to to the bush and got down on my knees and rest my hands on my lap.  
"I see you ya know..."I said trying to make my voice sound serious but there was humor in my voice that I tried to hide as well as the smirk that was trying to make it's way on to my face that was trying to be serious and I waited for the one who was hiding in the bushes to come out and there is a rustling in the bushes before something pops out and lands on my lap.  
it was a weasel...  
and it was only a young baby weasel though not a new born though it was still small about as big as my hand all most it was still a baby...  
his fur was a reddish brown and he had the most adorable dark eyes you ever see he was right now on my lap and sniffing around.  
I couldn't help but giggle at this "No I didn't forget..."I said as I took off my backpack and I unzip a small zipper and reach down and took out some fruits that was some berries and I hold my hand out for the little weasel and he places his small paws on my hand and puts his little nose on my hand and it tickle as he started to sniff it before starting to eat on the berries.  
I had to read up on what weasels eat and I didn't know if I should feed him eggs at such a young age so I decided to settle with berries instead...and I wont go into what else it says that weasels eat...

"now don't eat too fast Sniffy, you don't want to get a upset tummy now do you?"I said to him to which he looks up at me for a moment before going back to eating the berries in my hand.  
I named him Sniffy cause when I first met him he sniffed the air when I was holding him and was even sniffing my fingers...  
he was so small back than...  
I guess normally weasels would be more aggressive to humans but Sniffy didn't seem to mind humans much at all and I was happy for that...

all so Sniffy is kinda my pet though pets aren't allowed back at the orphanage so I gotta come here everyday and make sure my little Sniffy is okay cause I worry about him cause he doesn't have anyone and he is always waiting in the bushes for me in the box I put him in with some small blankets to keep him safe and all so I am thinking of bringing him back to the orphanage with me and keeping him hidden in my room and none will be the wiser cause it will be my little secret...

making up my mind I decided that I will make this the day I take Sniffy home with me cause I couldn't leave him all alone...not with that happen to his mom...

it was too sad to think about how this little guy was left orphan...I was lucky I had put my jacket in my backpack just in case and I had to place Sniffy gently down on to the ground for a moment and point to the ground and told him to "Stay Sniffy..."before I unzip the bigger zipper of my bag that had my candy bars in and pulls out my jacket that was a dark blue with a hood and had some pockets big enough to fit Sniffy in...

I put on the jacket and zips up the zipper and I hold my hands out to Sniffy and he steps two of his front paws before climbing with the rest of his back paws on to my hand and I gently place him into one of the pockets of my jacket...

he poke out his head a little and took a few sniffs before poking his head back into the pocket and snuggling into the warmth of the pocket of the jacket that was on the left side of my jacket that was on the left side of my hip...

I was starting to walk through the park and I came to a small hill near by with some trees and when I went over to the trees and look down on the other side of the hill I saw what look to be a tunnel and it remind me of the same tunnel that leads to Toontown from that movie I watch that was called Who Framed Roger Rabbit...  
only the older kids was allowed to watch it and those who were younger had to wait until they were old enough (hey that is Mrs Gray's rules...) and anyway I went down the hill and headed to the tunnel and being a little curious to where it goes to...

I look behind me to see if a car was coming but no cars came not even a truck and boy those truck drivers do tend to drive real late at night...  
I didn't know how they handle doing all that driving at night but I guess they do need sleep too and do stop once in a while to rest and all so eat too...

but anyway enough about that thought for a second right now my attention needs to be on this tunnel and why it look so much like the one from the movie...

and plus I couldn't help but feel a type of force that felt like it was telling me to go into the tunnel all most like a pull...  
Sniffy pokes his head out and made some noises that is like animal sounds but oddly I could understand it...

yeah I never told anyone this but I can talk to animals but so far I only talk with cats, birds and weasels I haven't tried other animals yet...or if I can speak with other animals either...  
"what do you mean it smells funny Sniffy?"I ask him as he says that it smells funny before poking his head back into the pocket.  
I couldn't help but giggle at this cause Sniffy was like a little kid he even sounded like one too and he could be a little curious at times too but I guess this is one of these times where he is not so curious even if it is about a strange tunnel that he says 'smells funny'...

I gave out a deep sigh and reach into the pocket that didn't have a baby weasel in it and took out two black fingerless biker gloves that I got from a former orphan who was adopted years ago who gave them to me...

she was very nice and maybe the only few older kids who were truly nice to me and she look after me and the much younger kids too and I decided to do the same as she did and protect the younger kids until it was my time to leave the orphanage and let someone take my place in being the one who looks after the younger kids...  
I am thinking that would be Max cause I can't help but get this gut feeling sooner or later he is gonna stand up to Bobby one of these days if he keeps messing with him and bugging him all the time...

I couldn't help but smirk slyly at the thought of Bobby finally getting told off by Max and maybe getting a few punches...

and I hope that one day Bobby would wise up and start acting right and stop being a jerk...but one can only hope right?  
after I put the gloves on my hands I started to take my first steps into the tunnel and then I started to walk more into the tunnel and it was kinda dark and I could feel a cold air of wind come from the way I came in and I had to wonder why there was no cold air coming forward from where I am walking too?

"maybe it is a dead end..."I thought to myself with a snicker before walking more down the tunnel and what I saw nearly made me want to fall over at the sight that was in the end of the tunnel...

it was Toontown...like a real Toontown...

at first I thought it was some kinda trick and someone put one of those movie projector near by that is making it look like Toontown is outside the tunnel...  
and to test that theory I put my hand out to touch where I thought the wall would be but to my surprise my hand went inside or should say outside the other side of tunnel...

putting my thoughts of logic aside I step into Toontown and started to walk down the road and listen to some toons and even the sun sing that song that they always seem to sing whenever somebody comes into Toontown...at least I think they always do that when someone comes into Toontown though I can't be too sure about it honestly...

as I was walking down the street I was having a memory come into my mind it was when I was around 3 years old and I was sitting on my bed and listening to Mrs Gray tell me and some other younger kids a story...  
though I took out a piece of paper that I had found in the basket that was the same one I was left in when I was a baby...

"Mrs Gray what this say?"I hear my younger self's voice ask Mrs Gray as she places the book down much to the annoyance of the other kids and took the piece of paper out of my hands and read it and it said my first name was Bernice and my last name was Birchwood...

I remember I couldn't say Birchwood very well when I was little but I can now thank goodness...  
whoever my biological family are their last name is Birchwood...oh well I couldn't worry too much about that and beside they might be a lot of Birchwoods and I doubt I would ever find them...

I was walking down the street of Toontown now and I couldn't believe I was really in Toontown...

it was kinda neat and if I could find this place again I could come here whenever Bobby or Mrs Gray is bumming me out...

I was turning a corner down another street and I started to get a flash inside my mind of a man that look like he was dress like a wizard and he look like he was carrying the basket I was in when I was a baby...  
how I know it was the basket that I was in when I was a baby?  
well I was seeing him from the view I suppose would be from inside the basket with some blankets covering half of my view...  
and the image changes to the man placing the basket down and I can't see him anymore as he starts to leave down the steps.

and the funny thing was he look so much like a toon...though I didn't have a good look at his face...

I couldn't help but wonder if that image was a memory from when I was a baby but how can that be? you can't really remember that far back when you were baby right?  
I guess some people can I guess but I hardly doubt I am one of those who can...

I turn a corner into a alley and it look like the same one that Eddie went into in the movie and had a run in with Jessica Rabbit who saved him from getting shot at by Judge Doom...  
though in the movie it would appear that she was about to shoot at Eddie but it turn out she was on the right side the whole time...

while I was walking I look to a wall that look like it was having writting appear like magic...  
it says 'for a secret that was never known by her family will soon be found...'  
after I read it and as soon as the words appears they vanish.

and plus it didn't really make a lick of sense if ya ask me...I didn't bother to think too much of it as I walk past the the wall that the words once appeared on and I stop walking when I heard some noises near by and I walk a little more and look over and saw what look to be some thug toon rabbits picking on what looks to be a toon duck.

"we told ya we wanted that money today! so cough it up!"the toon rabbit in the middle said and he looks to be a teenager like the other two rabbits while the toon duck look to be around 8 or 9 years old.

"but I don't have the money I spend it all on pie I bought for my mama!"the toon duck said as he holds out the pie and the second rabbit to the right took the pie out of his hand "hey!"the duck cried out and tries to get the pie back but the third one pushes him away by placing his hand on his forehead and pushing him to the ground "beat it twerp, this should cover what you owe us...for now."the third rabbit said before he and the other rabbits laugh and I was now behind them and glaring darkly and started to crack my knuckles and I guess they heard me crack my knuckles cause they look behind them and look up at me.  
"yeah I'm sorry but I think it is you who owes him the pie so put the pie down now..."I said to which the three rabbits look at each other before laughing and pointing at me like I told a joke or something.

"yeah right like we are gonna listen to some broad!"

"yeah! stay out of this you!"

"yeah! it's none of your business!" the last rabbit said before they turn their backs to me before I reach down and grab the pie away from the one who was holding it and hands it to the duck and told him to run for it for which he did and I turn around and face forward and grabs the rabbits by their ears and pull them up and had them near my face as I was glaring at them...

"Now are you all gonna behave or do I need to call your mothers into this little problem?"I said to the three as their eyes widens at this threat...

then they started to talk to each other and say like "she wouldn't tell are moms would she?"  
and I smirk at this "oh I don't know I might and I might not...it all depends if ya all little punks don't go picking on a helpless little kid who is much younger than ya all...I mean how old are ya all any how?"I ask the the toon rabbits who all answers "sixteen..."they all say at the same time and I put them down and all so let go of their ears and cross my arms over my chest and glare at them sternly.

"yeah that is old enough to know better so I better not see you all picking on younger kids again or else I will do more than just call ya mothers...I will get the cops on your little cotton tails!"I said to them to which made them jump a little and start to run in mid air before taking off down the alley until I couldn't see them anymore...

"yeah you better run ya little bullies..."I yell out to them before I walk more into the alley until I found myself out on the other side and it was now night time now though I don't know when it had turn night but I wont ask how night and day works here...

I started to feel sleepy and I felt myself let out a yawn and I look around and saw a building near by and so I went over to it and walk up the the front door and took a seat down and thought I would just take a little nap and wake up before whoever owns this place comes out and sees me and or comes back from some place else and catches me here either way...  
as long as I woke up in time before that happens I am safe...I let sleep over take me as the last thing I saw was some birds flying by and making bird sounds and of course the birds were toon birds but who's knows if a real bird ever comes here...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Mayor and Him From Powerpuff Girls goes to Craig Mcracken and Cartoon Network**

**Credit for Lola Bunny and Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes goes to Warner Bros**

**Credit for Cupid from Fairly OddParents goes to nickelodeon.**

**Credit for Men Don't Change goes to Amy Dalley [with the lyrics changed a little..]**

**[all so any one who is a fan of Greasy forgive me for what is about to happen to him in this chapter XD I wont say what it is and I will let you see for yourself ]**

* * *

when I woke up my eyes came face to face with another pair of eyes to which the only thing I did to react to this was this...  
"Aaaaaahhhh!" to which the pair of eyes jump and back away and screams too and after I stop screaming though the one in front of me kept screaming and I got a better look at them it was none other than the Mayor from the Powerpuff Girls...  
if you watch the Powerpuff Girls you know that the Mayor is Crazy for pickles and loves eating them...that and he's a little bit not too bright but ya all got to love that about him..  
then I saw a purple glove hand touch the Mayor's shoulder while he was still screaming and I look up and saw it was Jessica Rabbit.  
"Mayor you can stop screaming now."Jessica said to Mayor who stops screaming and blinks a little first "Oh..."then he looks up at Jessica "are we done playing the screaming game already?"Mayor asks Jessica who smiles a little and nods her head yes "yes Mr Mayor we are done playing the screaming game..."Jessica told him to which the Mayor looks at me.

"now what are you doing here near my place of uhh...what is that word again Miss Jessica?"Mayor asks while looking up at Jessica.

"office..."Jessica said to him as she places her hands on her hips...  
"oh yes! my place of office!"Mayor said to me and I couldn't help but blink at this...  
I guess that the Mayor was the Mayor of Toontown and I had to guess that Jessica was acting as his other assistant.

"well you see sir I am kinda visiting here if you could say..."I told him and it was kinda true even though I had just found out that Toontown was real and Jessica was looking at my oddly like she seen me before but that ain't possible because we just met...

"oh well now isn't that nice! say you look like a strong young lady how would you like to help Miss Jessica out by opening up my pickle jar! darn thing wont open for me and I tried everything to get the darn thing open! so that's why I left my office and went to her and her husband's house to ask if she could spare the time to drop by and help me get the darn pickle jar open! so would you mind assisting Miss Jessica?"Mayor asks me and I guess it couldn't hurt to help the Mayor out after all he was the Mayor of Toontown which is hard to believe but taking a look at him and the building I was at that said Mayor of Toontown on the doors well it was hard not to believe...

"sure why not I got time to kill...sort to speak by the way."I said to the Mayor and Jessica and the Mayor started to clap his hands together like a little kid at the candy store "oh goodie goodie! now then lets go inside"Mayor said as he went to open the door but he couldn't get the door open "Darn Thing Wont Open!"he exclaims as he has his feet at the door now and pulling at the door knob and I couldn't help but watch as he was trying to get the door open but Jessica taps his shoulder and he stops in mid pull and looks up at Jessica who was holding a key and he lets out a "Oh!"Mayor said before letting go of the door and jumping down on the ground and taking the key "thank you miss Jessica!"he said and he unlocks the door and both of them started to go inside and I was about to go in when I heard what seem to be a type of bell ring and I look over and saw what look to be a store where they sale fruits and vegetables and I saw that the bell came from on top of outside the door and that ain't all I saw...

I saw Smarty and Psycho go inside and I guess the others went with them but the one that was outside was Greasy...

he seem to be lost in thought and his back was facing toward me and he was looking from left and right and all so standing next to the Toon Patrol's car...

then a wicked idea form into my mind and I couldn't help but smirk slyly at the idea that came into my head...

Oh this is so bad but I just had to do it...it was too good to pass up...

when Jessica ask me if I was coming inside I told her in a minute and to start to open the pickle jar with out me.

and then after I told her that I started to tiptoe to where Greasy was at and with his back still turned "hehehe..."I thought to myself as I reach down to where his pants are and pulled them down and his back of his jacket flew up and I saw his boxers that were pink with red hearts all over them...

then I giggle a lot before running as fast as my legs could carry me and I was near the door but before I went inside I yell out "Nice Underwear ya all have there! hehehehe!"then I went inside and slam the door before he could see me...

**Greasy's POV...**

we were going to get some stuff from the store and we needed some eggs, milk and butter...and some other items as well and I was told to watch the car while boss and the others headed inside and I was looking at a couple of birds fly by when I felt something that felt like my pants being pulled down and my belt coming unbuckled too and dropping to the ground and the back of my coat flying up and I heard running and when I turn around to look I didn't see anyone and I look down and saw that my pants are down and my underwear was showing that was boxers that was a pink color with red hearts...

then the others come out and saw me in my most embarrassing moments and Psycho, Wheezy and Stupid laugh and pointed and Smarty look angry and walk up to me but not before shoving the bag of food in Wheezy's hands and walking over to me and taking his hat off and slaps me over the head with it.

"What's Wrong with you! pull your pants up before some dang broad sees ya!"Smarty yells at me to which I pulls my pants up and buckle my belt back into place.

"it ain't my fault boss really, I think some one pants me!"I said to him but he only rolls his eyes while going to the drivers side of the door "save it!"he tells me before going inside getting behind the wheel and the others walking by me and snickering and going inside the car as well...

I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life...

**Berince's POV**

that was so worth it...I just wish I could of saw his face when I pants him...

and it was the first time I ever pants anyone before and it being a toon was so worth it cause it was very funny...

though if I did that to one of the bullies back home I would get in trouble...like big time water deep trouble...

yeah make a note never to pull that stuff to others unless they be a toon...

right now I was helping Jessica open the Mayor's pickle jar and we were working together to try to open it and when we finally got it open it made a 'pop' sound to which must of been heard by Sniffy cause he poke his head out of my jacket pocket before going back inside...

"Oh Boy! my Pickles! Thank you so much girls!"Mayor said as he jumps right in to the large pickle jar that was as big as a barrel and started to eat on the pickles inside...

I look over to Jessica "well if that is all I guess I should be going...don't let him stay in there too long, don't want him to turn into a pickle now do we?"I said as I started to leave the room and started to walk out of the door and started down the street...

as I left and started to walk down the street I was thinking a lot on how is it that Toontown is real...it couldn't be possible but here it was...

I suddenly heard Sniffy whimper and I gently reach in and took him out and held him close gently to my chest with one arm and gently pet his head.

"aww whats the matter Sniffy? it'll be okay you'll see...here let me sing you a little song maybe that will calm ya all down."I say as I smile gently at him and I started to sing as I walk while holding the baby weasel gently in my arms.

_he was a bad weasel and I was a good girl_  
_he needed me to smooth out the edges..._

_well he get his drink on and flirt with the ladies_

_and after two years of his smack I quit begging..._  
_I'm a magnet for the fixer-upper weasel _

_if I know it's fire why do I let it burn my hand?_

_Cupid from Fairly OddParents works for HIM be suspicious if he cries._  
_you know patty cake is usually good, yeah but it ain't always right_

_chocolate is a band aid no matter what they say_  
_toon shoes don't stretch, and weasels don't change..._

_my friend Lola Bunny, she loves a liar_

_she found out about Bugs's other girlfriends_

_he makes excuses, so she forgives him_

_and she swears she's gonna leave if he messes up again..._

_but he's such a stinker and that's why she don't see_  
_Bugs got her exactly where he wants her to be_

_Cupid from Fairly OddParents works for HIM be suspicious if he cries_  
_you know patty cake is usually good, yeah but it ain't always right._

_chocolate is a band aid no matter what they say _  
_toon shoes don't stretch, and weasels don't change..._

and I was about to sing the song all over again but I look down at Sniffy in my arms and resting his small head on my chest and with his eyes close asleep.

I couldn't help but giggle as I listen to him making cute noises as he slept...

he made these adorable cooing sounds and his little ears twitched one at a time at first...

first it was his left ear then his right ear and then it was both his ears and then he twitch his little nose.

after watching him sleep I decided to place him back gently in my pocket so he could rest more comfortably and after I did that I started to walk more down the street of Toontown...

as I was walking down the street these toon weasels came out of no where and no they weren't the toon patrol in fact they look like they came from another cartoon or movie though I can't think on which one honestly...

one of them tried to grab me but I dodge him and went behind him and kick him in the back and a much bigger weasel with muscles on him goes to grab me from behind but I kick my left foot back as he was grabbing my wrists and I took my other foot and place it up on to his chest where my other foot is and I did a type of a fast walk on his chest while flipping my whole body backwards first I was facing him upside down until I twist my body around and landed on my feet and go into a type of fighter boxer type moves by having my hands up into fist and moving from left and right before throwing my right fist forward but as he was ducking backwards with his back looking like he is trying to do the limbo I smirk at this and he seem to have fallen for my fake out cause I took my foot and hit him where it hurts the most for guys.

"Eehh!"the muscle weasel exclaims while his eyes bug out and he falls over...

"teach ya all to try to pick on a girl..."I said with a sly smirk and one of the other two weasels who weren't cold were just looking at me with wide eyes like they weren't use to a girl fighting back...

"yeah I tell ya all what you don't try to mess with me and I will not make ya go night night like your little friends there."I told them as I point to the two weasels on the ground and I was really lucky it was only four of them...

they both nod their heads and I smile at this "thanks I much appreciate it..."I say as I walk past them and turn a corner as they watch me leave and I heard one say "last time we pick this street to steal a broad's purse..."

and I was guessing it was one of the weasels who hadn't got their butts kick who said that...

oh well I guess I couldn't worry about that right now and I think I might stay here for a while longer

now if only I can find a hotel or something close to it...?

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Winnie Weasel from Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic series goes to Gary K. Wolf.**

* * *

well I find a place to stay in Toontown...  
and it is with Winnie Weasel the same Winnie Weasel from one of those Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic books

and all so Winnie has this big grudge against Jessica Rabbit cause she doesn't stop talking about how much she hates her and that she always 'cheats' to get her way...

yeah I don't try to argue with her and just say 'yeah whatever ya say Winnie...'

all so while we were going out to have lunch some guy that was a toon wolf came up to us and ask if I would like to be a model...  
I thought he was asking Winnie and she did seem annoyed and angry when she found out that he was talking to me instead...  
yeah her smile soon drop very fast when she heard that...

all so I tried to turn him down and tell him no but Winnie who look like she was thinking for a moment got a bright and happy smile on her face and told him that I would love to become a model...

and Winnie acted as my manager and I can't help but feel she is only doing this to get a little fame and rub it in Jessica's face...

so anyway I am at a photo shoot and I had to try on a lot of outfits which weren't my style but I had to do it anyway...

after a quick change again I came out of a dressing room and wearing something I didn't think I would be wearing until I met mister right and all so got my first boyfriend and first kiss...  
yeah I know I never had a boyfriend at all and all so I never been kiss either...not many girls my age have that going on right now ya know?

anyway the outfit I was wearing was a wedding dress and a wedding veil all so...

I felt so silly at the moment and I ain't gonna ask how they have real world clothes or what they use to make them...

"so how long do I gotta do this?"I ask the Toon Cat with the camera as I look over from him to Winnie who was on the phone and bragging to Jessica about how she is doing much better than her...  
seriously she needs to get over herself...

"just a few more shots...we just need to get a couple of shots of you then we will have the 'groom' come in and take a few pictures of you two together for the 'Toontown's Wedding Ready Magazine..."The Toon Cat said to me and I couldn't help but blink at this...  
it was one to have me just in the picture in a wedding dress but to have a guy who is pretending to be my groom for the magazine is a little bit pushing it...

and since I seem to be the only human in Toontown my guess is that my 'groom' will be a toon...well at least it ain't no real wedding and is only for the photo shoot...

just then the door opens up and a female toon fox runs in and stops as she seems out of breath and she rests her hands on her knees as she is trying to catch her breath.  
"Whats Wrong Now?"The Toon Cat ask the Toon Fox as he could tell that she had bad news for him...

"it's the groom he couldn't make it...he got caught up at his other job and can't make it!"the Toon Fox said to which the Toon Cat slaps his hand to his face and cries out about how they can't do the rest of the magazine with out the groom! and that they would have to try to find another male to play the groom.

I couldn't help but be a little happy at this and I tried to sneak away and get change back to my normal clothes and go back to Winnie's place and check up on Sniffy and see if he is behaving for the babysitter...  
yeah Winnie hired a babysitter for my pet weasel Sniffy...well he is still a baby after all...

but as I was about to go out the door the Toon Cat grab me by my wrist and pulls me back to where I once stood...

"and where do you think your going Miss Bernice?"he asks me and I cross my arms over my chest and lean forward a little and glare at him as I felt like slapping him across the face...

"I am going back to Winnie's place and-"I said but he cut me off by putting a hand up and giving me a single to stop talking.

"your not going anywhere little missy..."he said to me and then looks over to the toon fox "go find someone any one who can fit into that dang groom suit!"he said to the toon fox who nods her head before rushing out the door and I was trying to sneak off again but the toon cat must of saw me cause he snap his fingers "You Stay Put...! we ain't done yet."he said to me and so I had to take a seat on a chair and rest my elbows on my knees and rest my chin on my hands and feeling this stupid thing was gonna drag on forever...

it wasn't until a hour later that the toon fox came back and said she found someone to play the groom for the magazine and all so the toon cat I forget his name...told me to put the veil I had on over my face...

after I did what I was told and you can't really see what I look like with it over my face but lucky I could see perfectly through it...

and when the guy who was suppose to be the groom for the magazine comes in I nearly had a panic attack as I thought my heart would stop...  
it was Slimy as in Slimy Weasel and he seem annoyed as he came in and had his hands in his pockets of his leather jacket...  
"I am getting paid for this right?"he asks the toon fox who nods her head and to which he smirks smugly at this "good cause I ain't doing this thing for free..."Slimy said as the toon fox handed him the tuxedo and told him to go change and before he headed into the men's dressing room he look over to me and was now looking me up and down and he smirks and gives off a whistle before running into a wall that was next to the door to the men's dressing room and he cursed under his breath while rubbing his face before going through the door...

"reminder to self...if he tries anything fresh kick him where it hurts..."I thought to myself and then thought I wouldn't have to see him again after this whole photo shoot...

it was only a minute later when he came out wearing the tuxedo and he was ask to stand next to me while the Toon Cat took the pictures of us and as I was facing forward and just focusing on getting this over with I felt a arm being place around my waist and I look over to my right and saw it was Slimy who was doing it and was giving me a flirty look on his face "we don't get too many humans here...so you want to go out after this?"he asks me to which I gently remove his arm off me before I turn to face him and took my leg and pull it back a little before swinging it forward and kicking him in between his legs to which he doubles back and falls over and the toon cat said that they are done taking pictures and to which I was happy about cause I wasn't having anymore of this and I was going back to Winnie's place and get Sniffy and get out of here...I could always come back to Toontown to visit I just wont be staying with Winnie...

Slimy looks up at me and was giving me a death glare as if promising me that he would get me back for what I did to him.  
yeah like that will happen, I would be long gone before he tries anything.

I took off the veil off my face so I could look at him better and for a moment when he saw my face his jaw drops as his eyes go wide when he saw my face...I don't know why but I could care less on why he seems so shocked right now.

"you try that little stunt again and the next time we meet I will freaking make sure that you all can't have kids by not letting the stork visit ya all or which ever crazy woman would dare hook up with ya!"I said to him to which I didn't get a response and only look shocked still...

not wanting to look at or talk to him anymore I turn my back on him and headed to get my things and leave out of the building...

when I finally left that nightmare of a place and pick up Sniffy and of course change out of that wedding dress I went to where the tunnel was but when I got there I was shocked to find it was gone...

"what the heck?!"I said as I saw that the tunnel was gone and I heard footsteps behind me and I look over to my left as I saw Slimy was now next to me.  
"yeah it's been like that for a while...though if you like I could help you out and get you back to the human world..."Slimy said to me to which I glare at him suspicious and I couldn't help but feel like there could be a catch on why he wants to help me...

"yeah thanks but no thanks I think I could find my way back on my own...I don't need ya help."I said to him as I was about to turn the other way but he grab me by my hand to which I glare over to him "ya mind letting go of my hand...or do you want to loose that arm of yours."I said to him to which he lets go of my hand "listen I know a guy who could help ya get back and it so happens I need to get back to friends of mine and I thought I would help you out first before I go back to them..."Slimy said to me and I glare at him before calming my face and smirking slyly and crossing my arms over my chest "okay deal but you got to do a favor for me..."I said to him to which he grumbles and yells about he ain't doing no other favors for me and getting me home was favor enough.

"oh it's nothing too big...just this..."I said as I lean forward and whispers it in his ear what the favor is to which he blushes a bright red color and he backs away "no way! I ain't doing that! it's embarrassing!"Slimy said to which I frown at this but then I smirk as I knew I had to bring out the big guns and that means making the face that no longer works at home but this is a toon and a guy I may add so it was worth a shot right?

"Please..."I said in a cute voice as I made eyes at him and frown all sadly and to which Slimy who had been looking away for a moment looks at me and his eyes get all big and he covers his hands over his eyes "no way nah uh! ain't happening! you ain't suckering me into that! I know that look Psycho does it all the time and I ain't falling for it!"he said as he kept his hands over his eyes and I couldn't help but be annoyed and thought that nothing was gonna break this guy to do that one favor for me...

I tried to think of a way to get him to say yes and that's when it hits me I could try something I never tried before but seen in a lot of cartoons some times...and a few movies...  
as he removes his hands away to check if I was still making the face and look happy that I wasn't making the face anymore but was curious as I was giving him a look that was now making him suspicious of me it would seem and so he should be he made me have no choice but to do this and it was my first try doing this...

I got on my knees cause well he was a little shorter than me and I place my arms around his shoulders and look at him deeply in his eyes and I try not to think about looking away or gagging "please do this favor for me..."I said in my best 'flirty voice' though I ain't too sure if it is any good or sounds like a flirty voice or not but this was my only chance to get him to say yes and by the looks of his face and how he was sweating and letting out a big gulp from his throat...it was working"I don't know...I well the boss might get angry with me..."Slimy said as I kept the sweet and flirty look on my face as I lean forward to his face a little more before saying "Pretty Please..."I said before using my nose to touch his nose and doing a eskimo kiss which was like rubbing noses and I ain't kissing him cause I am saving my first kiss for whenever I find a guy who isn't like the ones I met before back home and don't act like jerks...

after I remove my nose from him and saw the love sick look on his face and I remove my arms away from him and stood up and he seem to be in a little out of it as he was now having hearts around his head and was now swaying from side to side before falling over.

"I will get right on that!"he said to me to which I couldn't help but smile real big as I didn't think that would work and it was my first try at that!

and the favor was just getting a picture of Smarty wearing a pink rose in his hat...

and him 'holding' a sign that says 'he is a big softy for flowers.'

and I told him to make copies too in case Smarty finds the original and burns it.

yeah I couldn't help but find the thought funny and kinda cute and it would make interesting blackmail for whenever if I ever meet him.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

* * *

I got to say I am highly amused right now...  
it had only been like 2 hours later since I sweet talk Slimy in doing that favor for me while he is helping me get back to the real world...  
not only that but when he figure out I was 'flirting' with him to get him to agree into doing the favor for me, well he got angry and was even grumbling and cursing about 'no good seducing broad...'  
yeah he is kinda angry but I can't say he didn't deserve it after the thing he pulled back at the photo shoot...

though I would have another reason to be angry with him soon enough cause when we were walking down the street to go see whoever it was who can get me home he stop near a phone that was ringing and he answers it though I don't see why he all did that cause it might of been for somebody else...

"yeah okay I'll be right over boss...okay see ya."Slimy said as he hangs up and smirks evilly as he looks to me "sorry sweetheart change of plans I can't help ya out after all so sorry."Slimy said to me though he didn't sound sorry and him calling me 'sweetheart' really made me want to slug him.

"but you promise you would help me Slimy! and all so don't call me sweetheart!"I yell to him though he took one of his hands and made it look like it's 'talking' while he says "blah blah blah..."before putting both hands on his hips and looking at me with a death glare.  
"You know the problem with women these days you don't know your place...and that place is in the kitchen making me lunch!"Slimy said and then he turn around and having his back to me and started to walk away and all so laugh too and this just got personal...

it was one thing to break a promise, one thing to call me sweetheart, one thing to force me to flirt with him to do a favor for me and another to put the moves on me during the photo shoot...but nobody and I mean nobody says a woman's place is in the kitchen and gets away with it!

I stomp over to him and grab him by his neck and earning a 'Yelp' from him and his tongue sticking out and I toss to the ground over my back before stomping down on his stomach and then grabbing his nose and holding him up high in the air and I started to swing him around and around by his nose before throwing him at a far distinct away.

"Jerk! I will find my own way back home with out your all's help! you you...porc insensible! et une autre chose J'espère que vous vous plongiez!"I yell out to wherever he might be though I don't think he could hear me honsetly...

yeah I started to yell in french cause well during my time in the orphanage I learn how to speak a little french...

and what I said was

'insensitive pig...'  
'and another thing I hope you get dipped...'

I know saying that I hope he gets dipped is kinda harsh but I was angry and can ya all blame me for being that mad at him?

I would have to find my own way home and I guess I count on a weasel for help...well save for one that is my sweet little Sniffy..

speaking of which...

I reach into my pocket and take out the now awake baby weasel "Sniffy don't you ever grow up to be a jerk to females or else I will ground you and you wont be allowed to ever eat eggs once you get old enough."I say to him and to this he just licks my nose and I couldn't help but drop the serious and stern look on my face and smile and giggle at his sweet and innocent nature.

"aw I can't stay mad at you at all even if I am warning ya not to turn into a pompous jerk like Slimy is..."I said softly before hugging him gently to my chest and start walking down the street to find something that might help us get back home though I was starting to feel that 'thing' again and I had to stop for a moment and sit down and place Sniffy on my lap and take out a candy bar and start to eat it and I took out a extra one out just in case so after I finish the first one I went to eat on the next one...

"dang low blood sugar...why do I got to have it anyway...well at least it ain't too serious right?"I say as I look at Sniffy who seem curious as he started to sniff my hand that was holding the second candy bar and I had to pull it out of his reach "No No Sniffy this isn't for baby weasels! you might hurt that cute little tummy of yours if ya all try to eat this stuff..."I say and I shove the rest of the candy bar in my mouth and I pick up Sniffy and stood up and hold him close before taking off and I decided to keep him out for a while to have some fresh air cause it would be good for him.

I just hope I can find something to help me out...

_  
well it's the next day and still nothing, zip and not to mention I hadn't eat anything other than a candy bar since I been here...  
and I was all most about to run out of candy bars...

and as I was walking down the street I saw a building and a small toon rabbit came over to me as he was about to pass by and he told me that was the Toon Patrol's place of work before he ran off...

and after learning this bit of news I then look over and saw the Toon Patrol's car that was the same one from the movie and I couldn't help but smirk wickedly as I got a wicked idea...

"Sniffy we are about to confiscate a little piece of the weasels of the Toon Patrol's Property..."I said as I place him in my jacket pocket before going over to the car and setting to work on hot wiring the car...yeah I learn how to hot wire a car around the age of 10 years old from the older kids before they got adopted and now I am 17 years old now and even though I still haven't learn how to drive well enough yet I am still taking the toon patrol's car...

after I hot wired the car I got into the drivers seat and took off driving down the streets of Toontown.

"Suck on Eggs ya Weasels!"I yell out in victory and Sniffy pokes his head out and looks up at me and twitch his nose and I look down at him and gave him a stern look "Not You, Your too Young to eat eggs now go to sleep we got a long drive to try to get out of this place."I say to him to which he obeys and pops his head back into my jacket pocket and goes back to sleep.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for the dragonfly bunny spirit from Avatar: The Legend of Korra goes to Nickelodeon**

* * *

I had to stop the toon patrol car and I got in the back to sleep...

but I didn't have a good dream...I was having that nightmare again..it was my time with my foster family...

I was 8 years old again in my dream and I was hugging on to my arms as I look up in fear at my foster father and mother yelling at each other before my foster dad storm out the door and there was a door slam as well and then my foster mother would look at me and yell at me "this is your fault! you worthless girl!"she said before she slap me across the face before grabbing me roughly by my arm and pulling me to the closet that was very small and wasn't very big at all like it was in the orphanage and she lets go of my arm and shoves me in the closet and shuts it and locks the door and I am now banging my hands on the door and begging her to let me out.

"Please Mama! I will be good! please don't leave me alone in the closet again! Please!"I cried out while still hitting and kicking at the door and begging for her to let me out but she never did and she left me alone to cry...

I lay down on my right side and hug my legs to my chest and cried...my foster parents were all ways mean to me now...they use to be nice when I was 5 years old but as soon as I got older they started to fight and my foster mom will always take it out on me...

the words repeat in my mind all the things that she told me...

worthless girl...

all your fault...

worthless girl...

all your fault...

I couldn't take it anymore and I started to cry even more and even if it was just a dream it was still a memory and a nightmare from my past...

just then I saw something from the corner of my eye and it was one of those flying bunny fairy that would visit me and I couldn't help but cheer up a little as I reach out to it and it flies up to my hand and nuzzles it's head into my hand and then flies up to my face and nuzzles my face to comfort me and I sit up from where I was laying down and take the bunny in my arms and gently pets it.

"I wish Mama would love me...but...I guess that is a wish that I can't have...and the fact she ain't really my Mama...and the fact she keeps calling me mean names and even says it was a mistake to adopt me..."I say as I know this is what I said before when I was little and it feels like I am repeating it and reliving it all...and I look to the bunny in my arms...

then I knew what would come next in the dream...those red eyes would come out of no where...

and the flying bunny fairy would run away well fly away and go through the wall like a ghost and leave me alone as I stood up and have my back to the wall of the closet as the red eyes look at me and they were like toon red eyes...

"you aren't wothless little girl...such harsh words that woman says to one so young..."the voice was high pitch and squeaky...

"but...why would she say it if it wasn't true...some times I wonder if I am a worthless little girl..."I said as I look down and the red toon eyes in the dark of the closet started to float around and was now near my shoulder "now now don't listen to her...why you don't need a family after all you are alone in this world cause you were always alone...no family...why I bet you don't even know who was it that drop you off at the orphanage..."the red eyes said to me and I know who drop me off at the orphanage though every time I say my "my real parents of course!" this would happen he would laugh and it be in a scary squeaky way.

"that's what you really think? well you do have parents but they have no idea about you and all so I will tell you who really place you there and kept you away from your family...it was Ye-"the red eyes say but he vanishes before he could finish cause the door opens up and I am pulled out of the closet by my arm and the dream ends and I wake up in a cold sweat.

I felt my cheeks were wet and I place my fingers to my eyes and sure enough I had been crying...

Sniffy was now on my left shoulder and was sniffing my left cheek and he was licking my face...

I smile gently at him and pets behind his ears "Thanks Sniffy, I will be fine it was just a bad dream...a really bad dream..."I say as I hug my knees to my chest and rest my chin on my knees...

I wish I knew who that red eyes was trying to tell me...perhaps he was lying to me...I mean it must of been my parents right?  
and those other images I had before about that strange man leaving me at the orphanage must of been a trick of the mind perhaps...

yeah that had to be it...I look out the double door windows in the back and read the street I was on...

it was villain street...I guess the villains have their own side of toontown to live in...

I was stuck here in toontown and the only thing I could live in and sleep in right now until I find a way out of here is the toon patrol's car...

there must be a way back home...then I decided to do something that might be taking a big risk but if I know anything villains have lots of stuff that they stole from good guys and if I say 'borrow' those things from the bad guys well after I am done I could give them back to the good guys instead...

I just needed to get a good disguise first...

_  
well I got the disguise now I was wearing a hat that would be something like the same hat as Smarty's but in black and I had on a black body suit and boots and long gloves...

and last thing I did was place a face mask over my eyes and I was ready to go and I only took things from villains and whenever I left I would leave a calling card that says 'The Midnight Weasel' you can thank Sniffy for inspiring that name...

and when I came to a place of one villain who was yelling at a woman who came to the villains side of town to ask for money to give to the orphanage he just laugh at her face before slamming the door in her face...

okay now that is going too far...and I know some people back home who give money to the orphanage where I live and this guy could at least have a heart enough to give a little even if he was a bad guy...

"well then I guess it's time to force a little give out of him..."I say with a smirk as I jump off the building I was on and lucky it wasn't so high up and then I started to do cartwheels a little before I stop in mid cartwheel on my hands and push myself up into the air and landed on the street where the house was and I took a rock and threw it at what seem to be his car and I ran and hide in some bushes as the car made a sound and he came out to check on his car and ran down the street to run after whoever did it...

I couldn't help but smirk at this before running inside and searching his house before I found his simoleons in a big bag "bingo..."I say with a smirk before taking the bag and running out the door before he came back.

it took me a hour later until I found the woman crying near the orphanage and I drop the bag of simoleons near her and she jump a little before seeing the bag of money that was simoleons (remember simoleons is toontown currency money)  
and she look up at the roof I was on and I smirk and wave before doing a backwards cartwheel away and as I stop and went off the roof I heard her yell out "Thank You!"

it felt good to help out that toon woman...maybe I will do this for a while maybe until I can find something in the stuff I take from villains that will help me get home...

I went into the toon patrol car and got in the drivers seat "oh yeah let the fun begin..."I say with a sly smirk before driving and as I drove I kinda hit another car and then when I back away from the car I was driving again and I hit a lamppost.

"yeah maybe I should learn how to drive better..."I thought to myself with a nervous smile on my face while Sniffy who was sitting next to me by the way...gave me a look that seems like he was annoyed with me and made a noise that I could understand that says  
ya think?  
"hey don't sass me Sniffy I'm still getting use to this whole thing."I said to him before taking off driving once again and hitting some other stuff along the way.

and it was only the next day that wanted posters of the 'The Midnight Weasel' was all over Toontown and not just the villains side of Toontown either...

yep The Midnight Weasel was a wanted 'criminal'...

to be continued...

* * *

**and yes the toon red eyes was Judge Doom who was speaking to a young Bernice, the nightmare she had was a memory of when she was little and before Judge Doom could tell her who place her in the orphanage the door open and he vanishes from her sight and she wakes up from the nightmare/memory...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[Warning Hugging Psycho Cuteness XD lol and all so Bernice pulls another prank on Greasy XD ]**

* * *

it feels like weeks since I became The Midnight Weasel and so far no one knew who I was when I was out of my disguise.

and it was five days ago that I found out that someone called in someone to catch me and you wont believe who they called...

The Toon Patrol but they seem to have some human friends with them...I guess I ain't the only human here anymore but still I didn't take a good look at the humans that was with them but I did play a few tricks on them...

like when Greasy was standing next to the girl who I didn't see her face but she had the same hair color as me and I had sneak over real fast to where they were at and pinch Greasy's butt before taking off real fast and I climb up a ladder of a building and went up to the roof and watch as Greasy made a move on her and said something and then she yells out "I DID NOT!" before slapping him clear across the face before yelling out she was going to search for the midnight weasel with Psycho and Stupid...

I couldn't help but giggle and chuckle as I hold my sides at what I did...next to pantsing Greasy this was the second funniest thing I did to him all week...

I then started to pull pranks on the other Toon Patrol...

like switching Smarty's hat with Flasher's hat which was freaking hilarious...

the next one I prank was Wheezy by switching his cigarettes for bubblegum...boy would he get mad.

the next one I prank was Stupid by replacing his baseball bat with a huge chocolate that was shape like a baseball bat that he could eat...hey I didn't want to make the prank too mean for Stupid so I am going easy on him and giving him a treat...

the next one I prank was Slimy by dumping a bucket of water and soap on him...yeah not a clever plan but it serves him right for breaking his promise to me...

the only one I didn't get was Psycho he is just too adorable to prank and I was afraid if I did happen to get caught by him I might give in to my girly side and glomp him right then and there and hug him and want to keep him...

no I do not have a crush on Psycho I just find him the adorable and sweet one of the toon patrol...even if he is a 'psycho'...

and just as I thought I was in the clear and was about to go down a the next block in Toontown I stop in my tracks when I saw Psycho holding razor to me "Don't Move! Your under arrest!"Psycho said to me to which I tried to hold in my girly side as best I could and keep telling myself I was a fighter, I was a fighter, I was tough, I was tough and I was a lone wolf and...

"Oh The Heck With it..."I thought before running over to Psycho and hugging him real fast and saying "Your So Cute and Adorable! it's No Wonder you got so many Fangirls!"I say to which was possibly true cause have you notice how many girls thought Psycho was the cute and adorable one...a lot of girls I know from the orphanage do and I know a girl who has a big time crush on Psycho and she is a year younger than me...and she is back at the orphanage, she would totally die from hearing I hug Psycho though I guess she wouldn't believe me with out proof.

I was cut off from my thought by a sound of a gun clicking "hold it right there Midlight weasel!"the voice of Smarty said as I look to him and saw he was with Wheezy, Slimy and Flasher...

"yeah it's Midnight Weasel Not Midlight..."I say as I place Psycho gently down to the ground and ruffles the top of his head before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the nose before looking at Smarty, Wheezy, Slimy and Flasher and giving them a wink "Bye Bye Boys...I would love to keep playing cat and mouse with ya all night but I got places to go and people to see..."I say before doing some cartwheels and escaping and as I was far enough away from them I started to run though I could hear them right behind me and I found the Toon Patrol car and I look in back and to my luck it was only Sniffy in the back and then I went to the drivers side and check if they sneak in the front and to my luck they didn't and I smirk at this "ya you all can't catch me running if I drive..."I say slyly before opening up the door and once again hot wiring the car and shutting the car door and backing up and taking off but as I did my mask came off and as I was driving past a street that had a stop sign near by the one who saw me with out my mask on was...Greasy...

I kept driving even if he did look shock and I guess it's because he now knew who the midnight weasel is and plus I didn't even bother to drive back to get my mask as it flew down to Greasy's feet cause I could always get a new one...

though I guess I had to worry about Greasy telling the others and all so about not being able to go outside into Toontown with out my mask...

yeah you really blew it Bernice...

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

* * *

man it took a while to find a place to hide from the toon patrol and hide there car from sight so they wont know where I am...  
and right now I am living under the same roof as Lena Hyena she is pretty nice and she doesn't mind me being the midnight weasel...

at least she isn't making me dress up for a picture...

right now she was brushing my hair and telling me about once she met the man of her dreams who she found out was name Eddie Valiant...

even though she loved Eddie at first sight it seems I know from a fact from the movie it wasn't mutual...

"so what about you?"Lena asks me as we both were sitting on the bed and she stop in mid brush of my hair...

yeah I was in her room for the moment and then I will be going back into my room to rest...Sniffy is in my room right now asleep on one of my pillows "me what?"I ask Lena in a confused way and she giggles as she brushes my hair again...

"do you have someone you are in love with?"Lena asks me to which I couldn't help but get all wide eyed and look at her in surprise and shock at such a question...I mean I never even been in love before or had a crush or even kiss a boy let alone date one...

maybe I could try to change the subject so she wont bring it up again..."So...uhh...do you think Jessica is a real red head?"I ask her and she was now looking confused at first before she gives me a stern look and puts her hands on her hips...  
"that's not what I ask you Bernice...now spill it do you have someone you are in love with or not?"Lena asks me once again and giving me a serious look that says she ain't gonna stop asking until I tell her the truth and I know I had no way out of it..

"well to tell ya all the truth I never been in love before or even had a crush or even had my first kiss yet..."I say as I felt myself blushing as I look down at my feet as they hung off the bed and all most touch the floor.

and after I said that I heard her let out a huge gasp and I look over to her and she had her hands to her face as her mouth was making a 'O' shape and then she places her hands on my shoulders "You Do Not Know What Your Missing! Being in Love is the Best Thing could ever happen to you sweetie!"Lena tells me as she lets go of my shoulders and holds her hands together and puts them to her left side of her face as she got this day dreamer look on her face as she smiles and I saw a thought bubble appear near her and it had Eddie Valiant in it with hearts all around him...

boy she sure holds the torch for him for many years...too bad it's a unwanted love...  
I mean Eddie is clearly in love with Dolores and well I guess Lena hasn't accepted that fact yet and she is most likely in denial...

I think some toon women go through denial and right now Lena was showing those signs of being a woman in denial...

maybe it is a good thing I ain't in love with anyone right now cause if the guy didn't return my feelings I don't want to end up being in denial and I would accept the fact that the guy will never love me and move on with my life...

then a thought came to me maybe Lena knows how I could get home and I could just retire early and no longer have to be the midnight weasel...I mean I been running and hiding from the Toon Patrol for days and they still haven't found me yet and I didn't want to push my luck and endanger poor Sniffy...after all he was still a baby weasel and he might not be a toon but he could still get hurt...and a toon would recover at times but Sniffy wouldn't if it was something much worse that hurt him and I wouldn't forgive myself if that all happen...

I guess I am being a little bit overprotective of Sniffy but hey can you blame me? and besides someone has to be this way for him...

and all so I don't think I should be falling in love as Lena seems to think...I mean what guy back home would want to help me take care of Sniffy and act like a 'father' figure to him...I am all ready playing a 'mother' figure for Sniffy and I guess it was pretty clear on how I treat him that I mother him...

"say Lena do you know how I can get back to my world?"I ask her to which she stops putting on lipstick to look at me and she smiles all big and wide "oh sure! I have a magic mirror in my room that can take one to the human world I use that all the time! it is my little secret that no one knows about! it helps me go to the human world and try to find my Eddie!"Lena said as she gets hearts in her eyes...

oh yeah this cow girl ain't playing with a full deck of cards...if ya catch my meaning...

"yeah so you mind if I use it?"I ask her to which she thinks about this for a minute before looking at me and smiling and nodding her head to me and I smile and hug her and yell out "Thank You Thank You!" repeatedly before going to my room and getting my things and picking up a sleeping Sniffy but when I got him off the pillow he open his little eyes half open and lets out a yawn before falling back to sleep.

I started to walk out of the room and I was going to ask Lena how the mirror works first beforeI enter through it.  
"so how does this mirror work? it don't have like side effects does it?"I ask as she shakes her head no "nope none that I can think of!"Lena says to me to which I was glad she said that cause I didn't want to go through the mirror if it was going to have a bad side effect on me and Sniffy...

I was going to the mirror and I touch my hand on it and to my surprise it went through and I look to Lena and smiled at her "thanks for everything Lena...see ya on the flip side."I said as I wave bye to her and was about to go through the mirror when the door burst open and to my shock and surprise I look over and saw Smarty, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Slimy, Flasher and...wait is that Sleazy? like the same weasel from...

"hold it right there! you ain't going anywhere little miss nightlight!"Smarty said while pointing at me and I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him "yeah I think I am and it's the midnight weasel! and well formerly cause I am leaving this toontown...I am in big enough trouble all ready for not being home like weeks ago and I know I am so gonna get grounded so if you 'ladies' don't mind I gotta world to get home to thank you very much."I say to them before placing one leg through the mirror but as I was about to go through someone tackle me and made my leg leave out of the mirror and slams me to the floor but not before Sniffy jump out of my backpack in time and ran all over the room...  
I had my eyes closed at the time and when I open them I saw it was Wheezy who had tackle me..."you mind getting off me before I bite that nose of yours...or would ya all rather have a black eye to go with that lovely shade of blue ya got going on there."I say to him to which he seem surprise at first at me saying I would bite him or give him a black eye.  
but that seem to disappear and he now look serious at me..."yeah I don't think that is gonna happen toots..."Wheezy said to me and as he getting up he pulled me up by my wrists and I hadn't notice that he was so tall he all most came up to my shoulders...

he was even taller than Slimy...as Wheezy was escorting me out of the room I look over and saw that Sleazy had came out of the room with Sniffy gently in his arms and I could hear Smarty coming out with the others and as he look at Sleazy he said why is he bringing that little weasel with them and Sleazy said that the little guy came out of the girl's backpack and that she must belong to her...

yeah he was right on the mark on that...as I was looking back I felt a rough tug on my right arm that Wheezy and took a hold of when we went out the door and I look over to him and glare darkly at him "your pushing your luck blue boy."I say to him and he took out his cigarette and blew a smoke in my face to which made me cough "no...your pushing your luck."Wheezy tells me to which I groan in anger as I look at him but then smirk and looks away as I slyly say "yeah big talk for a guy who can't stop smoking I mean I know some people who smoke and all but you seem a little too into it...what girlfriend dump ya?"I said as Wheezy glares at me and pulls me a little close to his face and his nose touch mine as he points to me "why I smoke isn't any of your darn business you crazy broad! now move it before I will have to get rough with you!"Wheezy said to me to which I roll my eyes "gee ya all can't take a joke can ya...you seriously need to go out and kiss a girl or something...though I doubt ya are a..oh whats the word...Oh Right...a 'ladies man' or in your case a 'ladies weasel'...though I doubt any girl would want to kiss ya since you got dragon breath..."I say in a teasing way as I look at his now raging face and he had let go of my arm and was now steaming mad and was showing his fangs as the cigarettes broke on to the floor when he bites down on them and his blue fur turn red...  
and steam came out of his ears too...

maybe I went too far with teasing him...

"I am gonna murder you! you dang broad!"Wheezy as he reach his arms out and was about to jump up and grab for my neck but lucky for me Stupid ran over just in time and bop Wheezy over the head with his baseball bat and knocking him out and saving my neck...

"thanks..."I say to Stupid who instead of giving me a smile of your welcome he just gave me a serious look that meant 'don't let it happen again or next time I wont help'...yeah I guess me and the toon patrol aren't going become 'friends' after this...though I guess I can't really blame them I mean I did cause them trouble...

and not wanting to get into another whole lot of trouble I put my wrists out and glare at the rest of the weasel ( minus wheezy of course who is knock out cold on the floor...) "fine I will go peacefully..."I say in a stubborn way as I pout my lips and look down at the floor as I got ready for them to take me in...

this just wasn't my night...

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

* * *

well this was a fine mess I got myself into and right now I am being led to the toon patrol car to which they some how found...

both Slimy and Flasher open the double doors and as I step closer to it but stop as I look at Slimy and mouth out the words 'don't think I forgot you broke your promise...I will break you...' to which after reading my lips Slimy's left eye twitch and he looks away as he gulps.

yeah you better be afraid pal...

Wheezy must of notice I stop and wasn't going in the back of the car yet cause he place his hand near my waist "okay move it you!"he said to me but him placing his hand on my waist was a big mistake as I feel myself get angry and Slimy must of saw how angry my face was and me baring my teeth...cause now Slimy look nervous at the moment.

Flasher thought it was amusing and was laughing but Slimy grabs his mouth and look him straight up close in his eyes making their eyes touch and he shakes his head no before taking Flasher and running over to the others and Slimy hides behind Greasy while peaking out behind him long jacket while trying to hide behind it as well...

I grab Wheezy's arm and I pull him up to my eye level "Do...Not...Ever...GRAB MY WAIST!"I said as I slam him to the ground and jump up in the air before slamming my feet down on his stomach and earning the wind knock out of him before jumping up off his stomach and doing a flip in the air and landing on my feet and getting into a fighting pose to Wheezy who was getting up slowly and holding his stomach and was now glaring daggers at me "what is wrong with you!?"Wheezy yells at me and I roll my eyes as I kept my hands up as fists and my feet apart still as I look at him "Oh as if ya all didn't know! don't you know how a lady feels about being grab by the waist! you could of just grab my arm but when ya all grab my waist it gets a little too close for comfort pal! now I gotta knock ya block off!"I said to Wheezy as he rolls his eyes at me and crossed his arms over his chest "I wasn't getting fresh with ya if that is what you were thinking."Wheezy said to me to which I drop my fighting pose and I place my arms down and still in fists as I yell out at him "yeah well I wouldn't be surprise if ya did! your a closet pervert!"I said to him to which his eyes widen at this and I could hear some laughing and I look over and saw the laughing was coming from Smarty, Greasy, Psycho, Stupid, Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy...

and I look back to Wheezy who was anything but amused and didn't seem too happy "I am not a perv...if anything Greasy is a perv."Wheezy said to which earn him a yell from said weasel for that comment.

"Yeah I...wait a minute...HEY! Leave me out of this!"Greasy yells at Wheezy to which he looks over to the green wearing weasel with a bored look on his face "What? you know it's true..."Wheezy said to which I slap him over the head to which made him look back up at me "yeah he might be a perv but at least he treats a lady with respect...I mean from how I saw him act with that girl he was with...okay I may of saw him put unwanted moves on her but at least he tries to be nice to girls...unlike you...Mr Closet Perv."I said to Wheezy who was now getting more angry and he grab me by my arm and throws me in the back before shutting the two doors on me and I was through the windows as he looks to the others who were all staring at him questionably...

even Psycho and Stupid were looking him questionably...which was kinda adorable if you think about it.

"So...are you?"Stupid asks the blue weasel who goes over to Stupid and takes his baseball bat and at first I thought he was going to hit him with it but instead he breaks it over his knee and hands it back to Stupid "No I am not! that broad is crazy!"Wheezy said to Stupid to which right now was sad that his bat was broken...I guess it will have to be fix with glue maybe?

"I don't know I find it pretty funny even if it ain't true."Smarty said with a smirk on his face and Greasy shakes his head with his arms crossed over his chest "I don't know maybe she is right..."Greasy said in a joking way that meant he was joking though I guess Wheezy didn't pick up on that cause he glares at Greasy and had his hands in a fist "I am not a closet perv!"Wheezy said to which I took that time to reply by opening one of the double doors and yelling out "Hey I call'em as I see them and you my good sir are a closet perv!"I said before Wheezy turns his head to me to glare at me and i make a 'Eeep' sound before giggling and going back inside and shutting the door.

Wheezy sighs and looks to the others "lets just go..."Wheezy said as he headed to the front of the car and as some of the weasels sits up front some had to sit in back with me and the ones who were sitting in back with me was Sleazy, Slimy, Flasher and Psycho.

Sleazy gave me Sniffy "here you go...she is such a well behave..."he said as he pets Sniffy behind the ear and I couldn't help but giggle "Sniffy's a boy..."I said as Sleazy's eyes went wide and he blushes and looks down "Oh..."he said and to which I tap his shoulder gently "Hey you couldn't of known and we all make mistakes..."I said to him to which he smiles a little and it all got quiet after that and about half a drive later the silence was broken when Psycho spoke up...

"Whats a Closet Perv?"he asks in a adorable and curious way and to which I reply "Wheezy..."and after that I decided to take a long nap cause I needed the energy and I thought maybe I could eat my last candy bar later and I could all ready feel my energy getting a little low so I thought maybe I can get it back a little by sleeping it off a little and waking up and eating the candy bar...and hopefully the weasels wont steal my candy bar while I am a sleep...

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**all so in this story it explains a little more on the possible way that is from the movie on how Psycho really died and you can find that info in a website bio of him and it turns out he didn't die laughing after all it would seem..**

**any way enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

[Sleazy's Pov]  
it was just me, Slimy, Flasher, Psycho and the girl who was a sleep at the moment in the back...  
oh and her little pet weasel who right now was being held by Psycho and was snuggling his small head on Psycho's chest and making Psycho giggle a little.

I look over to the girl and I couldn't get over how much she look like...  
I stop my thoughts when I saw how she twitch in her sleep and her body seem to shiver and what I all so notice from her was that she was crying and mumbling and talking in her sleep that I seem to be the only one to pick up as I got closer to her and went on my knees to check on her to see if she was alright and as I place my hand on her shoulder she said something that made my eyes wide.  
"please don't hurt me mama..."she whispers in her sleep and I couldn't help but feel my heart feel a tug of sadness and pity cause I got this gut feeling that she was mistreated when she was little...maybe I could ask her more about it when we are alone...

I heard the car stop and I knew we were here already and I stood up and saw the double doors open up...  
the girl would be staying under are watch at the headquarters and she was gonna be place in a room that would be kept lock most of the time so she wouldn't take off...

and Smarty thought it be best if the room didn't have any windows so she couldn't get any funny ideas of escaping and as I watch the double doors open up I saw it was Greasy and Wheezy who open them up and they seem annoyed with each other cause they cast a glare to each other after they open the doors.

I was the first to get out and follow by Slimy, Flasher and Psycho who was still holding the little weasel in his arms and was holding it like those women do when they hold there babies...I hope Psycho doesn't get too attached to the little guy he does belong to the girl after all...and would be thought of as a accomplice by Smarty...

I stood next to Psycho who was cooing and tickling the little weasel's tummy...  
oh yeah he is getting too attached...

"Hey Girl! Wake Up!"Wheezy called out into the back of the car and she curls up in a ball and yell out "five more minutes..."

to which Wheezy seem annoyed by her and I guess he thought that she had a lack of listening so he hop in the back and went over to her and slap her over the head to which she shot right up and held the back of her head with both her hands.

"Ouch! That Hurt ya Jerk! how would you like it if I slap you over the head if ya all was sleeping!"she said to him to which he crosses his arms over his chest and smirks "yeah right you wouldn't be able to cause you will be lock up...so yeah ain't happening now move it."Wheezy said to her and she gets up and cast a glare at him and he was heading out first but stop as he looks to Smarty  
"hey boss when are we suppose to go back to Bir-"Wheezy said but was cut off by a kick to the back by the girl who yells out  
"Move Your Bubble Butt and Let a Lady through!"she yells out and I couldn't help but snicker a little at the new nickname for Wheezy...  
I never heard that before...it was kinda funny and I look to Psycho who was giggling a little and I guess he found it funny too and  
the little weasel was making some kind of noises that caught the attention of the girl who gasps "Sniffy! where did you learn that word?! and even if it was mispronounced you shouldn't say it in such a manner! now spill it young weasel! where did you hear that naughty word!"she said as she got out and had her hands on her hips and I couldn't help but think she was acting like a mother scolding their child and that was what she was doing to the little weasel.

who right now was making noises and she listens to him to which I thought was a little strange but it did seem like she understood him.  
"Really now? it was the Pink wearing weasel huh?"she said as she looks over to Smarty who was raising his left eyebrow and had his arms crossed over his chest "What...?"he asks and she walks over to him and kicks him well...somewhere a male either he be toon or not is not meant to be kicked and he made a 'Eeeeeeh' sound before dropping down on the ground and he looks up and yells out "You Dumb Broad! What Was That For?!"though when he said it of course it sounded high pitch...

"for saying the 's' word and in front of a baby weasel no less! he may not be a toon but he can still understand things ya know! and just because blue boy drop some ashes on your lap by mistake don't mean ya can curse like a sailor!"she yells at him and I had no idea what 's' word she was talking about and I look at Greasy who whispers it in my ear and my eyes went wide and now I knew what 's' word she was talking about cause it was the same word that he used when talking to Valiant and he got a soap in his mouth for his words...of course I wasn't there at the time and I was told what happen by Greasy...  
and of course I wasn't there when the others were gonna dip toontown with Doom...

I wasn't even involved in the whole Doom thing at all...I didn't meet them until a few years or so later...

[Bernice's Pov]

Hour Later in the room that I had to stay in...

I couldn't believe these weasels...well some of them was okay and I already became a little I guess friendly aquatints to Sleazy and Psycho...

though I am not even going near Slimy or let him in my well temporary room...

he so much as open that door I am gonna bust him a new nose hole on his nose of his...if that is even possible...  
I am still angry at him for breaking his promise...

Sniffy is being taken care of and watch by Psycho who was put in charge of taking care of by Smarty who was still getting over the whole kicking him below the belt...

I couldn't help but snicker at the thought he is still sounding funny after I did that to him though I guess he will walk it off and be back to talking his normal voice in no time...

what I don't understand and I don't get at all how can they still be alive?  
in the movie all the weasels but Smarty died laughing...  
Smarty died by getting kick the same way I kick him...and it was Valiant who kick him and what he did I felt my blood got hot as I thought of Valiant kicking Smarty in dip...I mean Smarty might be a jerk but even he doesn't need to get dipped...

and all so I found out from reading some info on Psycho's bio on a website when I was in my room on my computer at the orphanage...  
that it could be that Psycho didn't really die laughing after all and something else happen to him that cause him to die...

and from the info I read the cause of his death could of been the dip drenched on the brush that could of killed him with out completely destroying him...cause his spirit did leave his body so that could be the case and that would mean that Psycho didn't really die laughing and had step or touch the brush that had dip...so from the info I read up on he lost his footing and landed in the dip drenched brush or sweeper and died...so I guess it did make sense when I read it up...

but that didn't explain how he, Smarty, Greasy, Wheezy and Stupid are still alive...  
and how Slimy and Flasher are here as well..weren't they dropped characters of the movie?

and not to mention Sleazy...

I was brought out of my thoughts as the door opens and speaking of which there was Sleazy who was looking serious as he close the door behind him and went over to me and sit next to me on the bed that I was sitting on right now.

"so...I wanted to ask you something Miss...Uh...?"he said as he was trying to think what to call me and I couldn't believe I been around these guys and I haven't told them my name yet...  
"Bernice..."I said to him and he looks up at me "okay Bernice...you mind telling me about that dream you were having...about your mama..."he asks me in a worry tone in his voice...  
I look away from him as I felt uncomfortable talking about my past with anyone...even if some already knew my past that was only in the orphanage...but looking at him he look like he really wanted to know...I guess I talk in my sleep and that is how he knew.

"you ain't gonna leave me alone until I tell ya huh?"I said to him to which he nods his head yes and I sigh and I started my long story of the months that started my mistreatment until I was took back to the orphanage and how I made sure I was never adopted again.

he seem really angry and upset after I told him that story and he got up off the bed and stood on his feet "I'm telling the boss!"he said but I stop him from running off to the door by grabbing his left arm "No!"I yell out and he looks at me with confused eyes and he must of saw how panic my face was cause he now look worried at me...I was pretty sure my face was full of panic right now cause that is how I felt right now...

"you can't tell your boss or anyone! you got to keep this secret! I don't want anyone to make a big deal out of it! even if they did make it a big deal back home at the orphanage that was different! that is home! and I don't want ya to tell them I came from the orphanage either or how I was treated by my last foster family! you gotta promise me Sleazy! Please!"I said in a begging way as I ask him not to tell the others about my past and how my foster mother use to treat me.

Sleazy look mad at first and very serious but he seem to calm down a little and let out a breath of air and nods his head "okay I wont tell them...but you should tell them in your own time ya know..."Sleazy said to me to which I couldn't help but smile...  
"yeah but I don't think that will happen any time soon..."I said as he was walking to the door and opens it open and before he leaves I call out to him "Hey Sleazy!"I yell out and he looks my way while still having his hand on the door "yeah?"he asks me and I couldn't help but feel myself smile softly as I felt fresh tears about to form "thanks for listening..."I said and he smiles at me "any time...Bernice."he said before leaving out the door and shutting it and locking it...

I took some air in before I lay down on the bed that had some rip covers and a old pillow that didn't seem to have been clean in years...  
and the rest of the room didn't seem all well off either...at least back at the orphanage everything was kept nice and neat like a real home...I wonder if their mothers ever visit them and yell at them for not cleaning this room...

I couldn't help but giggle at that thought and all so the thought of their own mothers scolding them...

for what I picture Wheezy's Mother yelling at him to stop smoking and for Greasy I picture his mother yelling at him to hurry up and get married and give her grandchildren already.

I couldn't help but giggle more at those thoughts before falling asleep...

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**and all so I like to say sorry if this chapter isn't perfect and I hope it is a little okay and I will try to do better in the next chapter...**

**anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I was asleep at the time but when I open my eyes and look in the mirror I was shocked to see what was in the mirror instead of what would of been me...I mean I guess it was still me but it was like a Animated version of me..

you know like those Anime Girls who are all human (well most of them are...) of course and they would have those big eyes and such well that is what I am looking at right now...

my eyes that are normally amber color was now a toon type eye color of amber and my hair of course was the same way and of course it was still blonde too and even my clothes were all toon like now...

I shut my eyes and thought about being a human again and when I open my eyes I was back to normal...

"What...what was that?"I ask myself and then I got my answer when writing on the mirror appears...

the words were 'Toonamorphosis'...

wait Toon-a-morphosis...? "is that like anything like Metamorphosis...is that anything like a transforming thing?"I ask the mirror to which a new written words appear that reads 'yes'

and then it talks about I have the power to talk to animals and I have a special bond with them and all so I have a power to toonform which it's full name is Toonamorphosis...

and the mirror says or rather written down that I have other speical abilities that haven't yet awaken yet...

so wait how can I transform into a toon version of myself anyway? I mean how is that I can do that!?  
I mean I couldn't do that before when I was back home...

hmmm...I wonder...?

I thought about transforming into my toon form again and I had shut my eyes and when I open them once again I was back in my toon form...

I couldn't help but smile at this and I thought it could be fun transforming in and out of toon form...though I guess I would have to keep it a secret from the Toon Patrol...

I mean what fun would it be if they found out too soon I can do this?

just then I was hearing the door open up and I transform back into my normal human form before whoever was coming into the room and sees me in the unfamiliar form of a toon girl...

when the door open up wide enough I saw it was Wheezy who was looking irritated and I haven't even teased him yet today...

"just a heads up you are getting something to eat so don't try to run off while Stupid Brings your food...got it?!"Wheezy said to me and I roll my eyes "Yes 'Mother'..."I say in a mocking way to which he just growls before slamming his fist at the door hard enough that it make a banging sound and kinda makes me jump a little "listen you! I had it up to here with you and your smart mouthing! that kinda stuff is gonna get you in a whole lot of trouble and your gonna push us too far and I am sure if I ask the boss he would allow me to deal with you my own way!"Wheezy said to which I couldn't help but feel a little afraid now though I didn't show it...

"is that a threat?"I ask him to which he turns his back to me as Stupid came into the room with some food and as Stupid was walking over to me and place the food on the bed near me and left the room and Wheezy was about to leave the room but stops and looks over to me with a annoyed glare on his face "No...it's not a threat...it's a promise."Wheezy said before shutting the door behind him...

I grab some of the food that was on the plate and started to eat it...

something told me I might of push Wheezy too far and now he really really hates me...

ah who cares if he hates me I mean it's not like I am gonna become friends with him anyway and he kinda makes it clear that he ain't gonna forgive me for teasing when we first met...

though I was curious about why he smokes so much...I mean there has to be a reason behind it...  
then again maybe there was no reason behind it and he does it cause he just really likes it and he thinks it makes him look cool...

I decided after I ate I would practice more on my transforming into my toon form and back into my normal human form...

I mean practice makes perfect right?

that and I am being very curious to see if I can master transforming into it at will well enough with out transforming into either form with out meaning too...

so yeah for the past days since I been force to stay here I been practicing transforming in and out of my toon form...

half the time I would spend hours in my toon form until someone namely Wheezy half the time would come in to check on me and see if I was still in the room so yeah I would have to transform back to my human form...

I had some close calls like when Stupid walk in on me while I was in Toon form though he didn't say anything and left out the door like nothing had happen at all...

some how I got the feeling he wouldn't tell the others and would most likely think he was seeing things...at least I hope so...

and well it was even more days later and Smarty came into the room and told me that him and the others will be out for a while and said that they will allow me out of the room I was staying in but they will keep the front door and back door locked so I wouldn't try to escape to which I gave him a mocking salute to which he says to me to not smart mouth to him and just do as I am told and after that he left with the others in their car...

I had the run of the place sort of speak and I was allowed to leave that room I had to sleep in and I was going down the hallway right now and passing some doors when I saw a door slightly open a little and well being curious I went over to it and open it up and yes I was in my toon form right now cause I thought I could run around in it while the weasels are away and all so Smarty told me that they are bringing Sniffy with them cause Psycho decided he wanted to bring him along and so I let Psycho take Sniffy with him but I told him to protect him and not let him get hurt to which he promise me he wont and I trust Psycho to do that...

anyway I went into the room and saw what look like potions and all so what look to be a spell book though I really didn't believe it was a real spell book but I got curious and I pick up the book and I open it up and flip a few pages before landing on a page that got me very curious and I started to read it out loud...

"to the heart is the future and to the love is the past your time will take a trip back in time and once forward back to once you came when ready..."I read it and I felt a little confused at this and this didn't make a lick of sense but as I was placing the book back I look down and was shocked to see my feet were glowing white color and was moving up to my legs and to my whole body...

"What The!?"I yell out before it went to my head and then my arms and then the next thing I knew I vanish from the spot I was in and was falling through some kinda swirl and I fell into a bush and of course it was a toon bush and I shake my head...

I stood up and all so I notice my clothes were a bit dirty..."oh well I guess it is fine for now I can always do something about it later..."I thought to myself though when I was getting away from the bush someone place their hand on my shoulder and I look over and to my shock I saw a toon girl with red hair and she was wearing a simple red dress with a little puffy sleeves.

"hello I am Jessica are you new?"the girl said to which I couldn't help but nod my head yes cause it did seem like the right thing to do...

"I was going to meet up with my boyfriend but you look like you need some new clothes...come with me and I will let you borrow some clothes of mine while we get your clothes clean...lucky for you my house is close by..."Jessica said as she grab my hand and leads me to her place and took me to her room and handed me some of her clothes...

I went to change in her bathroom and came out wearing a white sundress and she seem to be thinking as she look at me and she snaps her fingers before walking over to me and putting my hair up in side ponytails, one being on the right and the other being on the left...  
I felt so silly like this but I guess I couldn't complain really and she was nice enough to let me borrow her clothes while my clothes are being clean...

as we left her house we saw a rabbit that look a lot like Roger though he was dress differently...

"Hey Jessica! how is that boyfriend of yours doing?!"the Roger look alike said to her to which she gives him a gentle smile as she walks around him and me doing the same but I look over to him as he seem to be looking at Jessica with adoring eyes...

"oh he is doing fine...though if he keeps being late for are dates I may have to break up with him."Jessica said to which I saw Roger get all happy and skip forward to us and skip past us and go to that school building...

something tells me this Jessica and Roger are the same Jessica and Roger Rabbit but much younger...

and I am guessing I am gonna be stuck here for a while but until then I will have to act like I belong here and maybe I could ask Jessica if she will allow me to stay with her until then...

as I was walking down the hallway with Jessica and asking her if she liked Roger...

she told me that she thought he was 'okay'...

and then I ask her if he makes her laugh...though Jessica said why would that matter?

and so I drop the subject and we started to talk about something else like my name for one...

"So What is your name? I don't think I catch it."she asks.

"it's Bernice..."I said to her and she smiles at this "that is a pretty name your parents must of really thought about that name before they gave it to you..."Jessica said to me and I couldn't help but flinch at the words she said about parents...

when Jessica ask me what was wrong I told her it was nothing and she drop it and we started to walk more...

and of course I had to sign in before I could go to any class...

I all so had to tell them my name and age and after which they told me that I should get to class right now or else I would be in big trouble...

yeah it being my first day here and already I am being boss around...though I wasn't really use to this kinda school...

I was more use to the 'home school' back at the orphanage...

as I was walking to the class I was suppose to go to I couldn't shake this feeling I am gonna run into someone that might not know me yet but will in the future like when I ran into Jessica who I had met before in the future...

well I guess I couldn't worry about that right now and besides I didn't meet the older Jessica in Toon form until just now so even if I do run into someone I met before in the future they wouldn't know who I am because of my toon form and even if I met them in the future again they wouldn't put two and two together and figure out the real me and the toon me are one and the same person...

so with that thought being clear out of my head I open the door to the class room and step inside...

"Hello...I am Berince...I am new here..."I said in a nervous way cause even though I act tough and hot tempered at times I can still get a little nervous...and this is one of those times I am gonna get that way...

and I walk over to the teacher and gave him a note that I was told to give to him...

"thank you Miss Bernice now take your seat next to...that hyena boy over there..."he said to me while pointing to the toon hyena and I did as I was told and took a seat next to him...

and I couldn't help but wonder when I will be able to get home or if I am able too...  
first I end up in toontown and now I end up in a past toontown...  
what else can happen...?  
my question was answer when I heard a crash and a yelling from I would think was one of the teachers cause it had a old man like voice...  
"get back here you weasel! you are gonna clean up the mess you made in the art room!"the old man voice said to which I couldn't help but wonder if this was gonna happen all the time and if I should watch out for anything that might fall out of no where that would normally hurt a toon but being a human and still in toon form I might not get so lucky to recover from something like that...  
I make a note to myself saying to beware of anything that might come crashing any which way to you while your in toon form...

and after thinking that thought about being careful...

the teacher started to talk about some stuff I didn't understand and I got so bored that I fell asleep in class...

though as I slept I started to get these images of this boy and girl though the images were a bit blurred but the words above them said they would come to the past soon and meet me and I will have the power to help them blend in that comes from my power of toonamorphosis...

so wait did that mean I can turn the boy and girl into toon versions of themselves...?

and why do I feel like I know them...I guess I can't really worry about that right now cause I felt myself waking up and as I open my eyes and look up and saw the teacher who by the way was a toon cat was giving me a stern look while crossing his arms and I could hear some of the other students laugh a little cause I fell a sleep in class.

"Miss Bernice is my lesson boring you?"he asks me to which I place my feet on my desk and lean back in my seat to which some girls gasp at this act while some boys just look in shock at the way I acted...

"maybe it does ya all did kinda put me to sleep you know..."I said while crossing my arms and he points out of the class room and yells out "Detention young lady! now! it is down the hall to the left and has the words 'Detention' on it so move it!"he said to me to which I happily left the room but not before looking back into the room and sticking my tongue out at the teacher before waving bye to him and the class and going to the detention room and opening it up and to my shock and surprise I wasn't the only one send to detention...

and I didn't even know I would see one of them here no less at this school...

"I don't believe this...it's Wheezy..."I thought to myself as I look at him and he was right now looking outside the window while sitting near a desk...

okay Bernice just don't talk or look at him you don't need to make a even bigger enemy out of him here like you did in the future...  
though even if it was fun teasing him and getting him angry I don't think it would be wise to do that here cause who knows how that would effect the future...  
even if he wouldn't know who I am right now but still if he was to catch me in my toon form when I get back he might ask a lot of questions that I would rather not answer honestly...

I took a seat in the back of the room at a desk and I look down and saw some name that was written on it and most likely some one used a switchblade to write it...  
the name was 'Bongo'...and by the look of the drawing of the face that was a gorilla I say it was the same Bongo from the Ink and Paint Club...guess this is his desk that he uses when he gets detention...

wow who knew that Bongo got detention...I wonder if he still even goes here right now in this time?

oh well I couldn't really worry about that right now I had to figure out why I was here and how I can get back to the future...

I decided to rest my chin on my right hand and rest my elbow on the desk and look the wall that was away from where Wheezy was looking by the way and started to think on how I can find something maybe a spell book that I read before I was transported here...  
next time I find a spell book like that I am so gonna leave it alone...

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**I was going to put chapter 11 up like hours ago but there was some kinda error and I had to wait like I don't know how long until everything became okay again...**

**all so that gave me time to work on another chapters like chapter 12 and right now I am working on chapter 13 so after I post chapter 11 I will post chapter 12 a little later on.**

**all so I want to say Merry Christmas :)**

* * *

well I been living with Jessica for a few days and going to the school still under my toon form and getting in trouble...

like getting into fights and all so getting send into detention...

I haven't saw Wheezy in detention after the first time I saw him in detention when I first arrive.

well I guess it is for the best anyway I don't want to make things worse and make a even bigger enemy out of Wheezy...

so if I do run into him again and possibly one of the other toon patrol members, that is if they even go to this school...

I will turn the other way or walk past them and ignore them...

right now I am in gym class and right now I am wearing a t-shirt and shorts and having my hair up in one ponytail.

the gym was very big like all most like a football stadium...

girls are on one side doing gym exercises while on the other side the boys are doing their own exercises too...

it was a little different than what the girls are doing...like stretch exercises and all so running around the whole gym and etc...

but as for the boys they did do running but the coach who was a toon bulldog had things chase them and all so throw dangerous things at them to make them run faster...

some of them even got hurt and even got a anvil...

shouldn't someone take that poor boy to the nurse?

not to mention that there was something like dodge ball class for each of the boys and girls students...

though with the girls using real dodge balls to throw at each other and the boys used something different...

it was more like dodge cream pie...

yeah they were throwing cream pies at each other...I guess toon school is a little different than a normal human school.

and all so there was swim class though I didn't bother to change into a swim suit or even going near the pool...

I just sit back and let the other girls swim...

though the boys had a little different swim class...

sure they did have to swim but there was traps in the pool that would either grab them or try to eat them...  
though when a boy was eaten whole by like a toon shark they were spit out next and all so there was a boy who look like Smarty who was swimming for his life away from some toon piranha fish...

and when he jump out of the pool one of the toon piranha fish bit at the butt of his swim trunks and well...

the girls saw and this cause them to burst out laughing and giggling...

the boys who were half in the pool still and all so out of the pool too saw this as well and snickers and tried to hold in their own laughter...

he must of notice this and looks to who look to be Slimy who was getting slime in the pool though so far it was only around him right now...

"look in the back of your trunks..."Slimy said to which he does and saw that his he had a rip bit mark of his trunks and he looks from left to right and even look over at the girls side and saw how the girls were giggling and laughing and all so pointing at him...

though even if I did find it funny myself I chose not to laugh...

I watch as he blushes and he turns his back facing the other way and away from the girls view and cover his hands behind him as he blushes "Stop That Laughing!"he said as he was becoming very red in the face as he ran off to the boys locker room.

I don't see why he is so embarrassed about...he never wore pants in the movie...

and the only one who seem to wear pants at all was Greasy...so honestly I don't see why he is acting like it is a big deal really...

I mean if ya all think about it not all humanoid animal toons who could be all most human...don't wear pants...

only a few do so and considering that I wonder if the girls here were allow to wear anything else but dresses...

I mean half the girls who had just got done swimming went right back to running and the other half went back to doing stretches...

though as I look over to where some girls were doing some stretches I saw a boy watching them and was drooling and...

oh my gosh is that...why I do believe it is!

it's Flasher! Augh! I can't believe him he is suppose to be swimming with the rest of the boys no wonder I didn't see him at the boys pool he skip that and went over here to the girl's side of the gym to watch the girls...

I stood up on to my feet and crack my knuckles and walk over to Flasher who was looking at the girls and I got behind him and listen to him breath all most like a puppy...

if he was a puppy that would of been cute but he is a weasel and a boy and a weasel boy who was in trouble.

"ya all think it is entertaining to watch those girls..."I say to him to which he jump a little and gulps before looking behind him and seeing me and he seem like he went from scared to relief cause he look back to the girls "I thought you were one of the teachers...that was close..."Flasher said as he chuckles though I wasn't very amused at the moment even if he was so I threw a roundhouse kick and sending him straight to the boys side and making him splash right into the pool.

and when he jump out he spit out some water out...and he look over to me and glares before screaming "You Crazy Girl!"

hey it serves him right for being such a weasel...I giggle after a job well done and started to walk away from the spot where I kick Flasher and sending him to the boys pool and walk over to Jessica and some other girls who were friends of hers and they ask me how I learn how to kick like that...I just told them I learn it from my old teacher before I came here...

though as I talk to them I couldn't help but get this odd feeling I was being watch and as I look behind me and saw a tree I thought I saw someone hide behind it real fast...

oh well I guess it was nothing to worry about for right now and right now I turn back to facing Jessica who was telling me that she is thinking of throwing a party at her house...

though even if it was a party I doubt it will be anything like the ones in the future...

and I doubt this place has any pop music or techno music or a mix of the both together...

yeah it will be old school though I guess the party could be fun though I think I should study for that test that the teacher gave us...

the teacher is really getting on my case about learning that stuff their all teaching here at this school...

and each time I mouth off to one of the teachers I get send to the detention...

oh well I guess it really can't be help honestly I mean there is already rumors about me spreading around school...

saying that I got kick out of my old school by getting into too many fights...

or about me taking over my old school with army of school girls...

and the other one being that my boyfriend was part of a gang and I use to be a good nature sweet down to earth girl...

but when I met the leader of this gang of greasers it was love at first sight and they say that I was the first good girl to go for a bad boy who was most likely meant to be a future villain...

though none of that was true...I mean I don't even have a boyfriend and I never had one before either...

so their all just making up stories...

I tended to ask Jessica for candy bars or sweets to keep me from getting weak from my hypoglycemia...

it surprises me that I can still have that even in toon form...

I had cooking class after gym and well it was kinda nice but so far only girls took the class...

though some boys sneak in and tried to eat one of the cupcakes I was making to which I slap their hands away.

I told them not to try to eat my cupcakes with out asking first...

I all so yell at them in french calling them greedy pig headed male toons...

though when I did speak in french they seem to get this weird look on their faces like they were looking out in space...

and it was the first time I spoke in french since I came here and well I guess they just found it odd how I angry yell at them like that...

so seeing how out of there minds they were at the moment and not to mention the goofy grins on their faces I pick them up by their arms and went over to the open door and throw them out and allowing them to fall face first outside the door and slamming the door right behind them...

I didn't know what was up with those boys they suddenly acted all space out...

and anyway I went back to making more cupcakes though I could feel eyes watching through the glass window of the door and I got this gut feeling those two boys were still out there...

seriously they could at least wait until all the cupcakes and other foods are done...they better not drool on the door even if they do want some of the cupcakes...

[Unknown POV...that isn't Bernice...]

I was at gym class when I saw her again...I couldn't help but feel nervous every time I saw her..

my heart would feel like it was gonna beat right out of my chest...she seem like a sweet and shy type girl when I first saw her...

but I guess looks can be a little misleading at first...

when one of the football players tried to put the moves on her and this was on her first day by the way and anyway she kick him well...in a most hurtful place to be kicked and then she twisted his arm around and was now standing on his back and telling him to beg for mercy...

half of the other football team nearly wet themselves from laughing at their team member's predicament...

she all so gave him a bloody nose too when she hit him...she kinda got in trouble and was send to detention...

I had to say she was very different than any other girl...I couldn't help but get this warm feeling whenever I saw her though when she turn my way like today at gym I had to hide behind the tree before she saw me...I felt so nervous whenever I saw her look this way...

and when I look back once more she was once again talking with Jessica and her friends...

I think I might love her...though I am too scared to go near her or even talk to her no less tell her how I feel...

I mean what if she rejects me?

what if she laughs in my face...what if...what if...she already has a boyfriend?!

and plus I saw her open the door to the cooking class and kick out two boys who were in the same class as me and were Smarty's Cousins...

they seem a little out of it but I ignore them and just look at the girl who was just giving them a stern glare before slamming the door in their faces...

it was a month later when I got the nerve to go talk to her and ask her out...but when I went to Jessica's house to which I found out she was staying with her...

and well when I knock on the door and Jessica answer it I ask her where that girl who I still didn't know her name so I just knew her as the cute girl...

and well when I ask her if she was home, Jessica told me that she wasn't here and all so I ask her where she is and if she knew when she would be back?

and then something Jessica said next made my heart feel like it was breaking in million pieces...

she said that her friend who wishes her name not to be mention to others other than her and Roger...

had left and move back to her home town...

I couldn't believe it...I was hurt and I couldn't believe she left with out so much as a good bye to everyone at school or even to me before I could even talk to her and tell her how I feel!

well forget her! you know what? I say girls are nothing but trouble and I rather not fall in love again...

I would become cold as ice if I had too...

anyway I had to meet up with Smarty with the others today anyway...he wanted to talk to us all about something important and I don't know what it was but it better be good...

maybe it will take my mind off of her...

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

* * *

[Bernice's POV]

I had got another well...message from the walls per-say...

I don't know how that stuff seems to happen but it started happening when I first came to toontown...

anyway the message this time was on the the wall of the bedroom I was staying in at Jessica's place  
and it said that the boy and girl I am to meet will be at the park soon and I should go there and meet with them

and since they would be real humans I was told by the message to use my powers to turn them into toon forms before anyone saw them...

I didn't know why the message on the walls told me to do that but it must of been important if it meant I had to disguise them and hide who they really are...as I am doing right now...

I mean I may look like a toon but I am really a human...a normal human girl...and I know as soon as I do get back home I am going to get in a lot of trouble...

I might be made to clean the whole floors of the orphanage from top to bottom...

yeah I just know that will happen...

well as soon as I get back to Toontown I will go back to Lena's place and ask her to use the mirror again and me and Sniffy will back back home and leading a normal life...

and the good thing about going home to the orphanage is that Bobby wouldn't be there cause he was going be like old enough not be needing adopted so he could move out and find a job and a place to live...

so in other words he was around 19 years old and that was the age of a orphans who when they get to that age that they no longer are up for being adopted...

so yeah I had a few good years left before I am no longer able to be adopted...

and I am just fine with that...and all so once I get my own place I will adopt my own kids and be a much better mother than my foster-mother...

and finding a job and being a single mother I would mean I would have to get a babysitter all the time...

and that meant paying the babysitter a lot of money to which should be use to buy the kid's clothes and all so food for them to eat...

then again maybe I should not adopt at all or even think about having kids cause it would be hard to take care of them if I have little money to feed them and all so pay the babysitter...

man and not only the thought of being a single mother came into my mind but what if I get kick out of the house I started to live in or I could live next to some strange guy who looks like Judge Doom!

or I could end up stuck in toontown and end up being dipped by the toon patrol if they find out I can turn into a toon!

man and from what I saw in the movie being dipped ain't fun...

well am heading to the park and meet the boy and girl I am suppose to meet up with and turn them into toons so that no one will know who they are...

and I had to wonder who the boy and girl are...I still feel like I know them some how though I can't really explain how though...

oh well the image of them wasn't really clear and they were all blurred so I couldn't see why I still had that feeling I had about them...

I was now at the park and I was looking around and saw a portal that was opening up and two humans fell through and it was a boy and girl...

and when they stood up I gasp as I saw what they look like...

the boy and girl had on some kinda uniforms of some kind that look like something off of those sci-fi movies or video games...

and even if they were humans they were different...the boy had green hair with blue eyes and the girl had blue hair with green eyes...

when I ask them what year they were from they said it was classified info that I wasn't allowed to know about...

code word...they are so far from the future from where I come from or they come from another dimension...either way we had to grab some items they needed to get me home though I was curious as to why they didn't take me through the portal they came from to which the girl explain it was a one way trip for the two to get here to find me...

so yeah that really explain whole bunch...yeah right...

it took like a month later when we finally got all the parts we need to get me home and they said they had to use a mix of magic and science to make it work...

oh and by the way right now they are in the toon forms that I transform them into, I had turn them into toons before we left the park...

so yeah anyway after we got back to the best and I was in the same place before I left and they told me I was brought back to the same moment and it be like I never left...

well that was nice to know really and then when I touch there shoulders and concentrated on to turn them back to their human forms and after which while I was concentrating their bodies glowed and they turn back to normal...

they told me their time here was short and they had to return to their home but they would keep a close eye on me and the others...

and just like that they left...

well that was sure a interesting day...well not so much but at least I was home...

I all so had to tell the younger Jessica and Roger of the past I had to go back to my home town...

I couldn't very well tell them I was going back to the future now can I?

they would think I was nuts...anyway I decided to turn back to my normal human form and I went into the room I am made to sleep in and change clothes and all so fix my hair...

well after changing my clothes and fixing my hair I came out of the room and decided to check around more in the other rooms but stay out of the room I was in before...

I had my hair down by the way and I was wearing a black sweater and baggy blue pants...they seem to keep a lot of girls clothes for some odd reason...

"I wonder if one of them crossdresses? though I guess that would look so adorable and cute on Psycho..."I said to myself and I couldn't help but picture Psycho in a cute pink dress and freaking out Smarty and Wheezy...

Best Thing Ever if that happen I would get the chance to see Psycho acting more crazy and adorable mix all into one and seeing Smarty and Wheezy freak out and possibly the others as well...

you can't help but love how Psycho is he is just too cute and adorable...

anyway I am walking down the hall when I see a bedroom door and I go over to it and I open it up and I notice the many cigarettes on the floor and all so the extra tommy guns near by...to which I guess belong to Wheezy...

boy and I thought my room was messy...he really needs to pick up these cigarettes...

I was walking into the room and I notice something under some dirty laundry...I wonder what could be under those dirty laundry that he would want to hide?

anyway I got on my knees and reach under some of the dirty laundry and pull out a box and to my shock it was pictures of most of the Toon Patrol when they were at that school I went to in the past when I mistakenly took a trip there...

anyway I was looking through the pictures when something caught my eye and I reach down and pick up a picture of...

"No way..."I say as my eyes went wide in shock and I was all so startled by the image in the picture...

it was my toon form...

I couldn't believe he had a picture of my toon form and I look in the back of it and it had writing on it...

and it says 'the toon girl I had fell in love with but sadly broke my heart when she left...I don't know what her name was but if I ever see her again she is good as dipped...'

I couldn't help but gulp at this as I place the picture back where it was and place the other pictures back as well and place the box back under some dirty laundry...

okay make a note to self...Never Ever turn into toon form around Wheezy or let him see me turn into a toon at all...

I mean I don't want to get dipped! sure it might not work on me in my human form but in my toon human form there was a good chance I would die from it...

and what shocked me even more than the fact that Wheezy wanted to dip my toon self...well even though me and my toon self are one and the same but that is besides the point...

the point is that Wheezy had gotten a crush on me when I had went to the past...

man now I really had to watch out for Wheezy cause if he sees me go into my toon form he would most likely ask Smarty for some dip to dip me in...

I don't know why he would get a crush on me like that...I mean there was nothing special about me...I know I am not as well girly as most girls and even if I do act girly some times that is like only a small bit of my girly side...though I am still a tomboy still...

and plus he can't really mean he was in love with me...it must of been just a little crush and I am sure he is no longer in love with my toon self and is now just very very angry with my toon self and wishes to destroy me...well I guess that doesn't really help matters honestly...

man this is the worst thing ever than the time I found out I was allergic to zucchini or as it is some times known as a courgette...  
and well it is like a summer squash and I am allergic to it cause if I eat any I will either sneeze a whole lot first or I will break out in hives...

back at the orphanage the lunch lady who works there made zucchini soup...I don't know how you can make zucchini out of soup but that woman found a way...and anyway as soon as I was about to eat it some one next to me bump their elbow on my side and made me spill some of the zucchini soup on my arm and the next thing I knew I saw these hives break out on my arm and when Mrs Gray came over to check on the younger kids to which this like happen when I was like 3 years old by the way...

and anyway she notice the hives on my arm and she ask how I got them and I told her that Jimmy accidentally elbow me on my side and some of the zucchini from my soup got on my arm and these funny looking stuff came on to my arm...and of course at the time I didn't know they were hives but after I explain to her what happen she took me straight to the doctor at the hospital...

and after the doctor ran some tests on me they found out I am allergic to zucchini...

well the next time that the lunch lady made zucchini soup, Mrs Gray made sure I didn't get any and made sure to make the lunch lady make me something else that wouldn't have zucchini in it...

man I still can't believe that happen...I mean I don't know if I am the only one who is allergic to zucchinis or not but I am sure there are others who are like me who can't eat that stuff too...

I must of been a little space out in my thoughts cause I didn't hear the door open up and I heard someone yell out "what are you doing in my room!?"I heard a voice yell out and I look over and saw Wheezy and I Couldn't help but get up really fast and head out of the room and as I did Wheezy slam the door and glares up at me...

"you shouldn't be go nosing around some peoples rooms! what were you looking for anyway?"Wheezy said as he looks at me with suspicion...

and he had every right to be cause I did find out he had a crush on my toon self but now hates my toon self's guts so much he wishes to dip my toon self...

"I was just well...looking for the bathroom...?"I said to which he looks like he didn't believe me cause he shook his head "try again toots..."Wheezy said to me to which I couldn't help but feel really nervous now and I was afraid he would find out I am that girl he got a crush on and I had to make sure that doesn't happen and that means not turning into my toon form at all until I can get back home to the real world and I wont have to worry about Wheezy any more or the fact he wants to dip me...

"well you see...the truth is..."I say but lucky I was saved from making up any more stories as Psycho and Sleazy came over I saw that Sniffy was sitting on Sleazy's head and sniffing his hat and all so bitting at Sleazy's hat too...

"Sniffy! were you a good boy?"I said as I ran over and grab Sniffy off Sleazy's head and started to cuddle and coo him in my arms...

I missed my little weasel while I was away...it felt so long since I seen him...

Wheezy rolls his eyes and walk over to me and grab me by my arm and pulls me to his eye level and was now glaring at me with even more hate...man who would of thought he could look this angry...

"will you tell me why you were in my room!?"Wheezy asks me once again to which I couldn't help but feel sweat run down my face as I was trying to think up a good excuse to tell him that hopefully he would buy...

then I thought of something! something that might work...

"I thought I heard someone breaking in so I tried to search for something to use as a weapon and well your room was close by so I saw your extra tommy guns near by and I was about to grab one of them when someone knock me out and I guess it was the one who broke in but I think you guys coming back scared them off and they left with out you or I seeing them."I said and took a long deep breath after explaining the story to which I really hope that Wheezy would buy and he seem like at first he didn't buy it but then tilts his head to the left side and was thinking before nodding his head "well that's better...and I guess that would explain why you were looking so out of it before...you must of just came to from being knock out..."Wheezy said to which I couldn't help but be so happy that he bought that story...well at least I didn't have to worry about telling him or the others on what I really did when they were out...

though I was curious as to where they went "So Wheezy...I told you what happen so...where did you guys go anyway?"I said and even though I ask him in a calm way I would only ask him this once and then I would go to try not to tease him too much or even let him see me in my toon form cause I know how that would lead...with him dipping me.

"none of your dang business...now get back to your room before I get the boss."he said to me to which I couldn't help but roll my eyes...like I was scared of Smarty...though I chose to not say anything about that and just nod my head and walk away and go back to my room...

I really needed to sneak out of this place with out them knowing...

but maybe I could get help from one of them...but would any of them help me out?

I guess I could ask Psycho and Sleazy but I didn't want to get them into too much trouble so I better do this on my own...

as I went into the room I shut the door behind me and went over to the bed and I heard the door being locked and Wheezy yelling from outside the door that they are keeping this door locked the next time they go out...

yeah of course he would say that...he didn't want me to go into his room again...

I lay down on the bed and hug Sniffy gently in my arms and I fell asleep and I started to have this nightmare...

something about Judge Doom and some other stuff I didn't understand...

like there was this girl who look a lot like me but she had different color eyes...

and all so there was something else too...something that made me feel sick...

I was seeing images of what look to be Judge Doom and a man that look like him but he look more gentle and kind and he had on a white long jacket of some kind that I guess was a lab coat and he all so had on glasses like Doom's but in a blue color and his air was all like messy and there was yelling like the man saying

"brother why are you doing this!? you shouldn't make such a dangerous thing that could kill all toons! it isn't right!"though the man who had the same voice as Doom held more of a concern in it...

"goes to show you 'brother' you chose to turn yourself fully human by using that spell book and you didn't even bother to let me turn myself into a human too as you had that friend of yours hide it so no one can do the same!"Doom yells out and to which Doom's Brother who I am guessing is his twin brother cause I heard Doom say in part of the dream that the man before him was his twin brother cause he said 'well well if it isn't my goodie good of a twin brother...'

so yeah that really clears things up...

and anyway there was some fighting but as Doom's Brother knock over a barrel of dip on the floor where Doom was at he had back away before it could touch him and run off and his brother gave chase but as he ran out of the building that they were in by the way and well when he got outside Judge Doom was gone...

I all so got another image of Judge Doom's Brother coming to this world in the year of 2011 and living a place called...

I had suddenly shot up awake in a cold sweat and I couldn't really read the rest of the words that the dream was telling me where Doom's Brother went to but maybe I will figure that out later...

right now I have to go back to sleep and rest up cause tomorrow I will plan my escape and go home...at least I hope.

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**all so in this chapter a very big secret of Bernice will be shown...**

* * *

[Bernice's POV]  
I thought I wouldn't see her again...but sadly I was mistaken...

you see the one I am talking about is well...Berie...she is well me and yet she is different...

you see when I was very young and still was with my first foster family the unloving way they treated me cause me so much trauma that it made me develop a split personality...and it is very embarrassing...

and plus even though I was born with amber eyes and those are my normal eye color but when I am Berie my eyes change to a violet color...

and I know some times I do show my sweet and kind nature side at times even if I do tend to get into fights at times and act all tough well...my nice side is like a little bit of Berie and sure she can get angry too but trust me you do not want to get her angry and you would most likely want to stay on her good side...

having me beat on ya if you pick on someone smaller than ya would be a picnic next to her...

she maybe sweet and a little air headed at times...but believe me you do not want to get her angry at all...

anyway the last time she came out was when I was 14 years old and well a few years later who would of thought she would come back when I went to sleep...

_  
[Berie's POV]  
I open my eyes and it felt like I had been asleep forever and then I started to remember what happen through the eyes of Bernice...

Wow! I can't believe that happen that is so neat!

and not to mention one of the Toon Patrol Weasels likes us I mean her I mean me...well I guess it is still us since we are one in the same and I am just a split personality that was made due to what happen to us in the past...

but even if we are split personalities of each other we are still the same person...

Oh My Goodness! I should do something nice for the Toon Patrol to apologize for how Bernice has been acting!

it isn't her fault she just had a little rough life and plus I guess her being the way she is now is due to how the bullies back at orphanage...

well it's best not to think too much on that and I should really go downstairs and search for the kitchen...

I hop out of bed and went to the door and as I was about to open the door it was open up and I saw that Psycho was on the other side of the door "I came to check up on you hehehe...hey wasn't your eyes amber?"Psycho asks me and I couldn't help but give him a warm smile "Oh well my eyes tend to change colors some times from amber to violet...by the way Psycho do you know where the kitchen is? I would like to make some breakfast for you and the others to make up for how I been acting when we first met."I said to him to which he seem to get all happy when I mention food...

"Sure! I know where the kitchen is, follow me!"Psycho said as he starts to walk away from the door and I follow him and kept smiling and thinking how nice it was to be out after all this time...

I wonder what are their favorite foods are?

oh well I am sure I could have Psycho help me out in the kitchen I will ask him as soon as we enter the kitchen.

[Wheezy's POV]

man some times I wonder why we get mix up with humans...

and I can't shake this feeling I know that girl from some where even when we finally caught her and I stop her from getting away in that wacky mirror that was in that crazy lady's room...

though when I tackle her to the ground like that and when I look at her...I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach...  
it was a mix with bitter hate and all so something else that I couldn't really recognize cause it felt warm and fuzzy and it felt like I was punch in the stomach but all so felt like my heart was being rip out too...  
though she broke me out of my thoughts and confused feelings as she said something about punching me in the eye and I had shook off whatever I was feeling and went back to my old self and told her what for...

and even if she does look like well you know who...she had different color eyes that were amber color and she seem to have some kinda stubborn thing she got going on...

maybe I could talk the boss into just being hand over to Flasher and Slimy and have them take her as far away as possible cause I can't stand her...and it's not just because of what she did and I was very glad we caught her but...there was something about her that I couldn't explain...

maybe I should get something to eat...maybe that would help a little...

I walk into the kitchen and to my surprise I see that girl being all cheerful and cooking some bacon, eggs and some other stuff and what was stranger is the fact Psycho was helping and he was stirring some stuff that was in a bowel.

she looks over to Psycho and giggles "Oh Psycho you are making a mess! Oh my you got some on your nose and your face hold on I will get that for you..."she said as she got a paper towel and started to clean his face while still keeping that very cheerful smile on her face.

"there you go you cutie all clean now, now you try not to make too big of a mess okay."she said to Psycho who nods his head and started to stir the stuff in the bowel again but again he makes a mess and it even got on the floor and I thought she was going to snap at him or hit him but instead she just giggles "Oh What am I gonna do with you..."she said in a gentle voice before reaching out her hand to his head and petting his hair to which I heard Psycho giggle and I saw him enjoying her petting him like he was some kinda puppy or her little weasel who came from the same world she did...the human world...

as I thought things couldn't get more stranger she finally notice I was in the room and look over to me and gave me a warm and friendly smile "Oh Hi Wheezy I hope you don't mind waiting for breakfast, me and Psycho are still making the rest of you all's breakfast but in the mean time can you please be so kind as to tell the others that breakfast will be a little late...thank you."she said to me in the most gentle voice I ever heard from her and she turn her back to me and started to go back to fixing the food that she had cooking...

but that wasn't just the only thing that caught me off guard...it wasn't just her being gentle and a little more girly...

but her eyes...they weren't their normal Amber...they were Violet...

"what happen...?"I whispered as I head out of the room and not being able to take anymore of whatever that girl was on and if it was too much sugar or possibly whatever it is that maybe Psycho might of gave her...she is getting cut off from it to make her normal again...

cause that isn't the girl I fell in-...

I stop myself as I was starting to think something I shouldn't and I growl and the way she acts makes me think of 'her'...

the one who broke my heart all those years ago...

I started to put my hands on the wall and near by and I started to slam my head on the wall over and over again.

"Get Out of My Head Woman!"I yell out as I kept doing this over and over again until knock out cold by something hitting the back of my head...

though before I did I said "Night Night..."before passing out...

_  
[No POV]

when Smarty and Stupid came into the room they saw that Wheezy was hitting his head repeatedly against the wall and he was yelling about 'Get Out of My Head Woman!'

though Smarty didn't know what he was talking about he did know if Wheezy didn't stop he could seriously hurt himself so he look to Stupid who looks back at him and Smarty points his thumb to Wheezy and made a motion with his fist as if he was holding something and pretends to bop himself and sticking out his tongue and closing his eyes before going back to normal and snapping his fingers and pointing to Wheezy and making a whistle sound "go to it..."he said to Stupid who look confused at first cause he raises his baseball bat up ready to hit Smarty as he was explaining his plan though lucky when he said 'go to it' he caught what Stupid was about to do and slap him across the face making him spin around on one foot before falling down on his butt...

"Not Me You Moron! Wheezy! Hit Wheezy!"he said to which Stupid put a finger to his mouth and makes a "Oooooh!" before Smarty slaps him over the head "Get Moving Genius!"Smarty said to him and Smarty made a jump in mid air and did a mid air run before running over to Wheezy and he was about to hit Wheezy when he stops to think for a minute.

"Now What?!"Smarty asks Stupid who looks over to Smarty "it's just you call me Genius...That was my Big Brother's Name...though it's okay if you got confused and called me by my brother's name by mistake, I wont hold it against ya boss."Stupid said with a smile on his face to which Smarty felt his left eye twitch as his arms were crossed and he suddenly yell out "Just Hit Him Already!"Smarty cries out and not wasting time Stupid hit Wheezy and just as Wheezy hit the floor and was almost out cold he had these last words to say before he was out like a light...

"Night Night..."

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**though Credit for the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic series goes to Gary K. Wolf.**

**anyway in this part Bernice finally goes back to the human world but not in the way she suspected and even if she does ends up back in the human world she ends up in a different place all together from where she first started...**

**I wont say where and I will just let you read this Chapter 14 to see where she ends up...**

* * *

[No POV]

well Bernice was sleeping and she was in a dream type place that had trees with pink flowers all over it and all so purple grass...

and in front of her was her other self Berie [now you may wonder how her name sounds like it is like 'Berrie' only spelled with one 'r'...just thought I say that...] and she was sitting down on the grass and looking sad...

"I just wanted to help out...I wanted to make up for-"Berie said but was cut off by Bernice "don't even start! because of you and how you surprise Wheezy like that he could be in a coma! seriously I know the guy is annoying but that doesn't mean you have to let him do that! you shouldn't of left the room or even wait until we were back home than you could of run loose all you want 'sister'..."Bernice said to which when in there mind they call each other sister seeing as when Berie came into being after well...  
the trauma she was put through by her first foster family and even though they were the same but with Bernice being the real Bernice due to the the original having amber eyes in the first place and Berrie knew she was a broken type piece of Bernice's personality that was made to act like everything is fine and there was nothing wrong with her...she was the other Bernice yes but she chose to be nickname 'Berie'...

all so them being the way they are they broke down pieces of memories of what else happen during their stay with their foster family...  
they do know the facts they were mistreated but there was all so something deeper that the girls couldn't very much understand...

even though they locked the rest of the memories away they knew if they got them back it will only bring back pain to them both and most possibly make another split personality...just like the last one...

they call that personality Annamaria she was a little twisted...she did have her moments when she was nice to them but she could be very mean and even pick on Bernice herself...

though that was when they were younger but as they got older and started to become teenagers Annamaria became even more mean and she would all ways pick on the two...

she would call them both worthless and telling them it's their fault that their first foster mom and dad didn't love them at all...

Annamaria looked just like them of course but she had gray eyes and all so once she had blonde hair but once when she was the one who was in control she cut her hair really short and only left a long left side bang on the left side of her face and she all so colored their hair a dark pink color with a black streak in her long bang that covered her left eye...

she even dressed as a punk even though Bernice would normally like the punk look she thought that Annamaria made it too scary and it seem not right now to her at all...and it's only when Annamaria wears it...

Annamaria when she was 13 years old use to wear a longer black shirt with a word on the shirt that said 'Bad Girl'

with blue baggy pants and at first she didn't even look like a punk at all and Bernice like the look she did and thought it was awesome but over time as they got older Annamaria got a new look though she did keep the hair style she made with her hair being really short and half her bangs covering her left eye...

she right now at the age they are now...has on a black tank top that had on the words 'villain's worst nightmare...'  
though at the bottom of those words it read 'cause I am the boss'

she all so had on a black skirt too and black boots...

she was not seen ever since the last time Berie was well wasn't seen for a long while either but now that Berie was here it was only a matter of time until Annamaria came...

Bernice saw how sad that Berie was and sighs and walks over to her and sits next to her and place a arm around her to comfort her.

"listen...we maybe one and the same...but in different personalities and me being the original...but we are kinda like sisters in this dream world we go to...and I promise not to let Annamaria hurt you...I'm sure she is busy bothering other peoples dreams you know how much she loves to dream hop to others dreams and come back all tired out...it is the only time we get any peace half the time...but in the mean time you are still in trouble for that thing you pulled...and I really don't like what I heard about how he acted when...well when he said that well you know...and it is only a matter of time before he figures out...and I think it is a good thing you followed him and over heard him before he was knock out and that is why...I think we should use one of the spells I found in that book that I saw that was next to the one that send us back to-"Bernice said but Berie cries out and hug on to her waist...

"No Bernice you can't be serious! you can't do that to them!"Berie said to her but Bernice gently places her hands on Berie's shoulders and gently moves her away from her and having her let go of her waist and she looks into Berie's eyes with such gentleness...

"I'm sorry Berie but if we are ever gonna get home we will have to alter and erase their memories of us...

they will keep the rest of their memories but the only thing will change that they would never have 'met' us even though they had...  
their memories will be altered and erased...I will change their memory of the midnight weasel being some toon in disguise but as they were catching up to the midnight weasel she fell into some old dip and was killed...that should make a great cover story for them...and plus you know well as I it is for their own safety...we can't let Annamaria be aware that we met them...and you know how she can get..."Bernice said to Berie who nods her head sadly "yes I do...but can't we just let some of them keep their memories of us...I mean like Psycho and Sleazy or like-"Berie said but Bernice shook her head no.

"No Berie we can't allow that either...we must erase their memories of us...they will have no memory of Bernice and all so it is for the best after what I did to Wheezy...and that means I will erase his memory of my toon form and-"Bernice said but Berie lets out a girlish 'Eeeeeeeeeh' in happiness to which she blink a little in surprise at this as she had no idea what Berie was being so happy about.

"what is wrong with you? did you see something scary?"Bernice asks her to which Berie shakes her head no and giggles.

"You Love him! that is so sweet!"Berie yells out to which Bernice turns bright red at the accusing her of having those kinds of feelings for Wheezy of all toons...

she shook her head no at this "No No No No! it isn't like that! I mean I do care but not in that way that would lead to any romantic feelings and I am only doing this for his well being after all I feel kinda bad and all so I really don't want him to find out that me and that toon are one and the same and well...it's best that I erase those things he felt when he first saw me in toon form in he past...

besides that...why are you teasing me...we are one and the same so how come you aren't going all love sick over him?"Berince asks as she puts her hands on her hips and looks at Berie who was thinking on this and for once really did look like she was thinking and wasn't looking like her normal self...

after thinking she looks to Bernice and smiles "maybe it's because your the original and your the only one of the true Bernice's who can fall in love...I mean I can feel love too but I don't think I can fall in love and I don't think Annamaria either...but the love I feel is the kind of love I feel about the thought of friends and all so a family...and even though are foster family wasn't perfect I do believe that not all families are like them...and I hope you find that out soon enough and let a family inside your heart Bernice...and all so I wont stand in your way as you erase their memories of us...but if you need me I shall be in the Candy Dream!"Berie said as she skip away from Bernice and she called back saying "call me when you are done and back home!"

after which Bernice woke up and sighs and she set to work on finding the spell and started to study it first before using it...

she had to grab all her things first and all so grab Sniffy and place him in her pocket and started to erase their memories of her...

they would no longer know about the amber eye girl name Bernice...

she felt bad about doing it but it was for their own good that they didn't remember her at all...

as she was walking through toontown and to the place where the key back home was...she couldn't get those words that Berie said out of her mind...

the image of Berie came into her mind as she says "You Love Him!" to which she couldn't help but blush at that thought not out of it being true...not at all it was embarrassing cause Berie would think that she had feelings for Wheezy...

it wasn't possible and even if they ran into each other again she will act like they never met...

it was for the best after all...and besides she needed to get back home...

[Bernice's POV]  
"well I had went back to the mirror and I went through and when I did I ended up back in the human world but everything didn't look like the place I came from...it was different..."I thought to myself and I look over to a old lady and I went over to her and ask her where I was and she told me this...

"why young lady you should know...your in Houston..."the old woman said before leaving me to my shock...

wait I wasn't even in Houston before or even live near the place...so wait does this mean the mirror took me to the wrong place?!

oh man the mirror send me to the wrong place...what else could go wrong?

and to answer my question I saw a little boy near by as he was chasing a grasshopper that was hopping on to the road and the little boy who was on the sidewalk was now on the road and giving chase to the grasshopper and I couldn't help but think what dumb and immature parent would let their little kid...but I couldn't finish that thought cause a car was coming and it was heading straight for the little boy and I ran as fast as I could and grab the boy and started to roll across the other side of the street and on to some grass just as the car pulls up near by a house...

I held the little boy gently in my arms and sit him down on the grass "that was a close one...are you okay? you aren't hurt are you?"I ask the little boy who seem a little confused "how come you saved me? don't you normally-"the little boy said but I gently place a hand on his head "look it was the right thing to do and plus you really shouldn't pull something like that again...your too young to cross the street by yourself and I believe you should ask someone that is like your dad to help you to the other side of the street...  
so be more careful okay?"I said to the little boy who nods his head and I ask him where he lives and he points to the house near by and so I showed him to look both ways first before crossing and then the next thing we know it we are at his house that was of course on the other side of the street we are on right now.

"now remember what I said okay."I said to him and he nods his head with a smile before tilting his head a little confused

"your eyes seem different..."the little boy said in a curious way and I couldn't help but be a little confused.

"what do you mean by that?"I ask him wondering if he hasn't seen a person with amber eyes before...

"well you don't normally have amber eyes...does your brother know that you change them?"the little boy ask before I could ask him what he meant and why he would think I have a brother he took off to his house and to tell his family what happen and how he was saved...

cute kid but kinda strange cause he didn't make a lick of sense with whatever he was going on about...

well I best find a place to stay...maybe I can rent a house and pay it off by getting a job...

well I guess I do need it now...and with Sniffy I will have to get some food for him too...

as I was walking down a street I past by a boy who had a sly grin on his face when he saw me and went up to me and even had the nerve to put his arm around me...

"move the arm or I promise I will break it..."I said to the guy though he only laughs before he does something that was making it get too personal cause he had his lips out ready to try and kiss me and well he never got the chance to take my first kiss cause I punch him hard in the face and sending him flying to two trashcans and knocking them over and getting trash all over him and I walk slowly to him as he glares up at me and I kick him hard in the gut and punch him in the face again and grab him by his hair and pulled and made him look at me...

"You...EVER...Make a Move on me like that again and I shall make you wish you never met me cause I will make your life a living nightmare...got it!"I said as I slam his head face first in some pizza that was mostly green and not the kind of green that was ate with the pizza if you catch my meaning...

I even kick his side hard before walking away from him and I didn't notice some other boys who had been watching had their mouths drop at what they saw...

[No POV]

"did she just..."one said and then another said "yeah she did..."

and after many of the boys talk and whispers to themselves one of them said "So...who is helping him up after he got his butt kicked by Birchwood...?"one of the boys said while pointing to the guy who was now holding his gut from being hurt so badly...

"maybe someone should tell her brother what she did...as funny as it was to watch I guess he has the right to know."one of the boys said as he went to his house to call whoever they were talking about...

else where with Bernice she was walking into a park and saw a nice tree that had some shade so she thought she would walk over to it and sit under it and rest a bit before she starts to look for a place to stay and all so a job...

_  
[Bernice's POV]

as I shut my eyes I was going back to my dream world where I will meet up with Berie...

but when I do I will find out something that would make my blood run cold...

minutes later in the dream in a place that was like a mansion...

"what do you mean Annamaria is gone?! gone where?! how can she leave she can't leave unless well she takes control like you did Berie so explain to me how is it she is gone?"I ask Berie who looks sadly to the ground...

she was wearing a light blue dress and had her hair up in a side ponytail on the left...

"I tried to stop her but she said she was tired of just staying in are mind...or your mind...so when that man came who look a lot like Judge Doom came and offer her a job working for him and a spell that would make her no longer just a split personality of us again...  
so yeah...she left and I don't know how that man did it honestly."Berie said in a sad way as she felt sorry she didn't stop them...

I couldn't help but understand how sorry she felt about loosing Annamaria...but I guess it was for the best...

it was only a matter of time until she caused trouble for them and got them into even bigger trouble than they normally get into...

but the way Annamaria causes trouble was only a little different...sure she only acted on the big stuff when she was in the dream world but now that she was in the real world she could really do the stuff she all ways wanted to do...

"do you think maybe we should ask the toon patrol for help...?"Berie ask me to which I shook my head no at this.  
"no! we are not getting them involved in this matter! we will handle Annamaria are selves..."I said in a stern way that meant we will handle Annamaria are selves and no one must help us...

"but Bernice..."Berie said in a sad and childish way to which I yell out "I said no and that is it!...I'm sorry for yelling but I made up my mind...we aren't getting them involved..."I said to her before leaving down the hall and going to another room and leaving Berie to herself...

lets hope that Annamaria isn't causing too much trouble...

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**[Co-Written with imaginarytoon1 ]**

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Avatar The Last Airbender & Avatar: The Legend of Korra goes to Nickelodeon.**

**Credit for Yen Sid from Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney.**

**[all so the rest of the Birchwood family don't have many lines cause well I guess I didn't think I could get the personalities just right but I tried the best I could...**

**but if I do make another chapter when they appear again maybe I can ask imaginarytoon1 if she would like to co-write the chapters that will have Beatrice, Tommy, Scarlett and Abbot in it cause I believe she can do the personalities way much better and awesome...]**

**So if your reading this imaginarytoon1 would you like to Co-Write the chapters that would have the rest of the Birchwood family in? **

**you can tell me after you read this chapter...**

* * *

[Bernice's POV]  
I got a image as I was walking with Sniffy in my arms...  
it was of a woman who look old enough to be my mother...  
I saw her give some money to a young man who look to be a teenager and was saying some stuff to him that made me want to punch her...

she all so pointed far off away from them where a girl was at she had blonde hair and I couldn't see her face cause she was facing the other way so I could only see the back of her head...

I over heard what that woman who I heard the guy say her name was Scarlett say such a awful thing...

and it seems she has been doing this for a little longer cause I kept seeing different images of her doing it and I just hold my head with my hands as I felt tears run down my eyes and all so the feeling of my heart break as if I felt the pain from being hurt by the awful acts of this woman...but I know I should be mad at her but why do I feel so much emotional pain as I look at her...as if I knew her some how...

then I got another image I was a baby though I was in a room and all so I was being held by a toon man who look to be...

Yen Sid! he was the same guy from Kingdom Hearts! only he isn't all 3D Animated like he is in the game...weird...

"we all most lost you little one...you were very small even more so than your older brother and sister."he said gently to me as my mind started to feel dizzy at this sudden news and I couldn't help but feel shocked...

I have a brother and a sister...how can that be? I was all ways alone I didn't have siblings when I was in the orphanage...

I suddenly saw the image change as Yen Sid was holding me in his arms...it was like I was seeing through the eyes of my much younger baby self...

he took me to a window at a house and pointed to a family that was a Man, a Woman and two babies that the man was holding at the moment in his arms and being as gentle as possible...

"this is your family...that man and that woman are your parents and those are your older twin brother and sister...sadly you weren't part of the same future that is for your siblings...and I have yet to know what your calling is but I feel that I should keep you a secret from them for now...when the time is right you shall be together again..."Yen said to me and I look over back to the window and I saw the woman...I knew her from the first image I had...that woman name Scarlett...

I felt myself get angry so much hate I felt for that woman right now...that girl's own mother...who I just find out is my own mother!

acted like a monster! she did all that stuff to my big sister! and for a moment I felt a little glad what Yen Sid did in taking me away from that woman...

but all so kinda sad cause I got this feeling that if I had stayed I would be showed love by not only my older twin siblings but all so my dad...

I never knew such love with my first foster family...the memories of what they did to me still played through my mind...

like how my foster mother taking her anger out on me like slap me across the face and placing me in that closet that was small...

she would always do that to me...whenever she and that husband of hers got into a fight she would take it out on me...

and suddenly I started to remember what my foster father did...he started to ignore me and even when we ate together he didn't even look at me but when he did he just glares and told me to stop looking at him and to which I do...

it made matters worse because he would all so yell at me to do better job at being a daughter and he all so wish he could of had a son instead...  
that really hurt...and just remembering it now hurt more...he told me that his wife wanted a girl and he was okay with it until he yells at her that he wanted a son but they got me instead...I all so remember them yelling at me together and all so together they both place me in the closet...and during which I started to remember something else too...

when I was in the park with them they were talking to each other and being happy but than as I was being happy playing I felt this was the day that things went wrong and they started to hate me...

cause what happens next made my heart feel like it was breaking...my image change a little and now I was watching myself the younger me as a little girl jumping and playing and giggling...

I knew what happen next and it wasn't going to be pretty...

the younger me started to do a little dance on one foot with arms out and twirling around and around and I saw some orange leafs fly around to the younger me as if the wind was dancing around the younger me and then I saw the younger me place her arms up and the wind seem to make the orange leafs go up and than she move her arms to where her parents were and the leafs went to them and smack them dead on the face and one of the leafs got into my foster dad's mouth and spit it out...

I then saw them look at the younger me as she was giggling and laughing and saying how much fun that was and it was all most like she was making the leafs move and than that was prove fact cause what happen next really made those two really see her as too different and the day she started to get treated poorly...

the younger me some how made a ball of air in my hands and I shot it out of my hands cause I couldn't control it and it hit my ex foster dad and sending him up into a tree...

I watch as the younger me cried and ran over to the tree and look up at the man and said she was sorry and that she didn't know she could do that...there was yelling and all so I saw him come down off the tree and he said they are leaving the park...

that was all so the day I met that strange little toon bunny fairy who turns out to be Spirit that is a Dragonfly Bunny Spirit from the Toon Spirit World...yeah I know right?

I found that out from another Toon Spirit who came to me during my time in my old room I had when I stayed with my old foster family...

the spirit told me something I didn't understand something about I was given half the energy from the Avatar to save my life and even if the Avatar is still in the world of Toons and me being human I am able to have the bending powers of the Avatar but it could be not possible for me to go into the Avatar State...

I didn't really understand that at the time but when I was back in the orphanage I watch Avatar The Last Airbender...

and I knew what that toon spirit meant...even though I didn't understand at first I did now...but only a little...

I could airbend...but did that mean I could bend the other stuff too?  
I didn't think I should of try at all and plus during all the stuff that happen in my life I just stop airbending...it didn't really seem that important anymore...and plus I didn't want to be treated in the same way by the orphanage as I was at my first foster home...

that was one of my fears and I had lock that away and plus I guess looking back I knew that perhaps the ones who cared for me and the other orphans back at the orphanage wouldn't of treated me any different and tell me I had a gift that if I didn't feel like using it it was okay...

the images suddenly went away and I look down and saw Sniffy looking at me confused...

"it is nothing Sniffy..."I said to him though I knew it wasn't nothing and even though I didn't know how I got some of the half of the energy from the Avatar I hope to find out...

I notice I was near a house and I saw a man come out and I knew who he was cause I saw him in that image I got in my mind...

it was my dad...I felt happy though I didn't go running to him or explain who I am if he look at me and notice I wasn't my sister...yeah that would have a lot of explaining to do...though when I watch the boy came out next with the girl who were my siblings I felt even more happy to see them but when I saw that woman come out I felt anger...

and as they came this way they stop in shock and surprise when they saw me...

[No POV]

Abbot Birchwood was the first out the door he was going to take his family out some where to eat and next to come out was his son Tommy and his daughter Beatrice and then his wife Scarlett and as they were walking they stop in shock and surprise to see a girl who look a lot like Beatrice but she had amber eyes...  
all so she was holding what seem to be a baby weasel in her arms and Beatrice ran over to her and seem curious as well as shocked to see this girl.

"excuse me but...you look a lot like me how is that possible I mean we would have to be-"Beatrice starts but the girl who was Bernice finish the word for her with a gentle smile on her face as she looks at Beatrice all most about to cry though she holds them back..."Twins? I know...it's a long story one I will be happy to tell ya but first things first...ya all mind holding him for me?"Bernice asks her older sister to which Beatrice not knowing this girl but only nods her head and took the baby weasel in her arms and gently held him and this seem to get Scarlett angry "Beatrice put that dirty thing down! you don't know where it's been and all so-"Scarlett said but was cut off by Bernice who look over to her with a very hard glare in her eyes...

"Shut Your Trap ya old hag!"Bernice yells out at Scarlett to which she look over to her and was shocked at first but then she glares

"Look Here I don't know who you are or why you look so much like Beatrice but I will tell you this stay out of this! this is none of your business!"Scarlett yells to her to which Bernice was slowly walking to her while having the glare still on her face.

"Oh I believe it is 'Mommy' since I am your daughter too! you may not know this but you had triplets! as in three twins! and I was the youngest! and all so the smallest of my older brother and sister! I may not know how Yen Sid saved my life but I would guess I will find that out later...but in any case I was took away from you guys because Yen Sid said something I really don't understand...  
and how I know this is because well I get these images and I saw when I was a baby and I was being held by Yen Sid! and plus that is not all I saw that wasn't even first image I saw today...No Scarlett I saw what kind of Monster you are...I know what you did to my sister and how much pain you caused her...you gave them money to do those things! you monster!"Bernice said as she ran over before Scarlett could get a word out Bernice punch his in the face causing her to fall over on to her butt and hold on to the hurt place on her face where Bernice hit her...

"Ouch! How Dare you Hit me! even if you are my long lost daughter I had no idea about! you have no right to hit me!"Scarlett yells

Bernice was about to go for her but stop herself and calmly just stood there and glares at her mother...

"you tell them the truth or I am gonna tell them myself...you have no right to call yourself a mother for what you did to her...I might not of been here at all my whole life because I was place into a orphanage but you make my ex-foster mother look like a nice lady compared to what you did! So You Better tell the truth to her on what you did or else I am gonna tell her, Dad and Bro Myself!"Bernice yells to which Scarlett just looks away with a stuck up attitude way...

"fine you ask for it..."Bernice said as she goes over to her long lost father and siblings...

"I would ask ya to sit for this one but maybe you should stand anyway if ya all like..."Bernice said as they nod their heads and she looks from her dad with a small smile and then to her older siblings "though I guess first we should say are names before we get started...I'm Bernice..."she said and next they said their names.

"I am Abbot Birchwood...your father..."he said this and seem like he was going to cry with joy cause he now had not one daughter but two...which he couldn't help but smile in amused way that now his son will have to look out for two sisters...they might be able to out vote him if they vote for a movie to watch like if the two wanted to watch the same movie and Tommy wanted to watch a different one they could vote on it...

"you can call me Tommy..."Tommy said as he still felt a little surprise from the fact he now had another twin sister who turns out to have been kept secret from the whole family all their lives and what really surprise him is that she was both his and Beatrice's younger sister...this was a lot to take in...

"I am Beatrice...nice to meet you."Beatrice said as she smiles a little but inside she was so surprise by this turn of events...  
she thought that Tommy was her only sibling and only twin but now she finds out she had a second twin...and what is it that she saw that got her so angry at their mom to make her punch her...even if she did have a reason she would have to tell her sister it wasn't okay to hit a parent even with how much they acted...wow she would be scolding her own sister...that feels a little weird.

"Well it is nice to meet you all and all so the little guy that Beatrice is holding is my little pet weasel Sniffy...though he is more like family to me than just a pet..."Bernice said with a smile as she watches Sniffy sniff Beatrice's hands and being curious.

Bernice then drops the warm smile and look serious now...

"okay here is where it gets serious cause what I am about to tell ya all is very big and it might hurt you to know the truth but it has something to do with Beatrice...and it's all because of Scarlett...and if you are wondering how I know her name it is because of the image I got though I will explain more about how I do get that later even though I can't really explain it myself on why it happen...  
but in any case here it is..."Bernice said as she was telling them what she saw and what Scarlett had been doing and she cause Beatrice so much pain and all so after she finish her story she look like she was about to cry but as she was trying to hold it back but she couldn't and she just let it all out and fell to her knees and she heard yelling from her dad as he went over to Scarlett and they started to yell at each other though she couldn't understand what really cause she could hardly hear them and plus she was starting to feel like her energy was being drain and then she remembers she hadn't ate anything that could help her low blood sugar and she felt herself faint to the ground and the last thing she saw was the worried looks on Tommy and Beatrice's faces as they went from talking or yelling it would seem to where Scarlett and Abbot was at to going over to her and then after which everything went away as she felt herself going out cold on the ground...

[Beatrice POV]

Before I found out that Tommy has two twin sisters, me and Bernice, Mom was chastising me for beating up a boy and smothered his face with moldy pizza. Although I can be defensive, I usually give somebody three chances before I knock some sense into them. But whenever I'm accused of doing something that I didn't do and if I wasn't there, then I would try to go on with my life without thinking about what happened.

But before Mom began to chastise me for smothering moldy pizza on a boy's face, I was just reading a book in the living room and was minding my own business when Mom suddenly stormed in the living room.

Two hours later, Dad came back from a meeting with his book-writing friends and Mom, Tommy, and I had a big discussion about what happened with Dad. After that, Tommy and I had to walk to the boy's house and even though I didn't do anything wrong, I apologized to the boy who had his face smothered with moldy pizza. The funny thing was that the boy told me and Tommy that it was another girl who smothered his face with moldy pizza. The boy also said that she looked a lot like me but with a different eye color. That blew my mind and it also blew Tommy's mind.

After that, Tommy and I walked back home, Dad said that we're all going out to get us (Me, Tommy, Mom, and Dad) something to eat. All of the sudden, Bernice shows up with a baby weasel (let's say that I read too many books that have pictures of the animal) in her hands and introduced herself as my and Tommy's long lost twin sister.

I was stunned to hear that but after I got a better look at Bernice, I realized that she was the girl who the boy that I had to talk to was talking about just a few minutes ago. I thought that I should talk to Bernice about the boy but after Mom got real snappy at Bernice, she punched her in the face and then, Bernice introduced herself.

After Dad introduced himself to Bernice, she started to talk about how she was getting these...images that show her what our lives were like before she came to us. Bernice began to cry after she stopped talking about her and things got worse after she fell down to the ground. She was as pale as a sheet of paper and I knew that something was really wrong after I realized that Bernice wasn't responding to me or Tommy.

Right now, Tommy and I are in my truck with Bernice lying down in the back. Tommy called 911 after I started the truck and I made sure that I was driving through a neighborhood fast enough to get to the hospital but not fast enough to get a ticket.

"Uh, yeah, my twin sister and I are driving a teen girl who is really pale and she didn't say anything to us after we asked her if she was okay..." Tommy said to the dispatcher. "I don't know why she suddenly collapsed but when my sister and I carried the girl to the back of my sister's truck, her skin felt tingly and her heart was beating very fast."

I gasped.

Pale skin, skin feeling tingly, fast heartbeat, and fainting...I think I know what's wrong with Bernice.

"She could probably have hypoglycemia, Tommy!" I said.

"And my sister just suspected that the girl has hypoglycemia." Tommy said. "We're on our way to the hospital...Do you want us to pull over? Okay, I'll tell my sister...We're driving through Adams Avenue...Thank you."

"You don't have to tell me, Tommy. I'm pulling over right now."

I pulled over to a curb and the wait for the medical staff began to me and Tommy.

"Don't worry, Bernice." I said to Bernice, although she couldn't hear me. "Help is coming and you're going to be all right."

_  
Bernice was in her dream world once more she was being hug by her right now worried split personality Berie.

"Oh Bernice! I am so sorry what you found out about are Mom! I can't believe we met are family! oh my gosh! this is so neat! do you think they would like me too? I know we are one and the same but still they don't know about you having a split personality or that we can talk to each other in this place when you sleep! but still do you think they will like me too?"Berie said as she had let go of Bernice who sighs a little and does a half smile "yeah I think they will like you but I think I should explain to them first about you...I mean I don't know what they would do or so when my eyes suddenly change from amber to violet..."Bernice said to Berie who giggles all excited that they finally found their family though it did make Berie sad to find out those things about their mother but she couldn't let that get to her too much cause she was just so happy..

Bernice only smiles as she watches Berie dance around as she was so happy and excited to have a real family...

then Bernice frowns and got serious "Berie as much as I would love to celebrate this happy news, we have a bigger matter on are hands and you know what that is...and that is Annamaria...we should really go search for her as soon as we wake up and-"Bernice said but Berie looks at her sadly "Awww do we have to search for her right now? can't we wait until we eat some yummy sweets first and don't say you don't want to I know you have a love for sweets just as much as I do Bernice."Berie said to Bernice who blushes a little and crossed her arms over her chest and looks away...

yes it was true Bernice loves sweets and she had a little weakness for cake...

once when she was little she had went into the kitchen in the orphanage and got out a big chocolate cake and took a sit down on the kitchen floor and dug her hands into it and started to put some of pieces of cake into her mouth and got it all over her mouth and all so her hands too and her clothes too and she was around 2 years old at the time...

she was caught and was taken to the girls bathroom to get clean up and place into time out in her room though she didn't seem to mind the time out cause she was told all she did when she was in time out was play with her toes and all so talk to herself...

suddenly there was a loud yell "BONZAAAAAAAAAAAI!"and a sound of someone jumping off one of those boards you find at the pool and there was a big splash and some water got on Bernice and she looks over at the pool that she and Berie was next to...

and she found another girl who looks like her and Berie though she had her hair up in two ponytails and had on a Pink T-Shirt with a smiley face on it and wearing light blue pants...

Bernice looks to Berie "ya mind telling me who this one is?"Bernice said while pointing to the girl who was still in the pool...

"oh that is well she is another new split personality that was made during you remembering the happy time with are first foster family before they found out you could-"Berie said but Bernice cuts her off by saying this...

"so wait your saying that girl was made from that once happy memory...okay I understand that now but what sort of personality does she have?"Bernice asks but she felt someone hug her and then mess her hair up and run around and get down on the floor and roll all over the floor and started to walk on her hands and giggle and then Bernice could see that the girl was being very silly and she started to get out boxes and started to build it around her before ducking in it and yelling out "No Boys Allowed!"before she burst out in a fit of giggles...

"your well I guess you could say very silly personality...she doesn't have her own name yet but I try to keep a eye on her and try not letting her out...all so she had a lot of sugar before you got her even though it is dream sugar it still made her very hyper...she kept asking why the sky was full of pink clouds and I had to tell her that this was a dream place and those 'clouds' were cotton candy and that we are in a place of the dream where logic is hardly used but when it does the dream can look more like the outside the world and well...she kinda ignored me after that and ran after a bunny and yelling out 'I want to pet the bunny!' I tell you I really think it is best she be watch closely and I will be happy to do that for you and if you like I can name her for you if you like."Berie said to Bernice who look from Berie to the girl who was in the fortress of boxes and whenever a dream person who is part of a random people that appear in a dream comes over to her she pops her head up and yells out "No Boys!" and she send the guy running to some other place in this dream world...

"yeah I guess I could help ya on naming her too...something that fits her very interesting personality...and yes we gotta make sure she doesn't get out into the real world cause who knows how she will act around people..."Bernice said though she did find the other personality nice and much better than Annamaria...

to be continued... 


	16. Chapter 16

**credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**credit for who framed roger rabbit movie goes to robert zemeckis & disney.**

**Credit for Bonkers goes to Disney.**

**[after you read this you should go on youtube to watch Bonkers episode that is called imagine that ]**

**all so sorry this chapter isn't perfect but at least it is a little okay...**

* * *

Bernice had called the orphanage and told them she was kidnapped by some bicker gang but she was able to escape unharmed and she found her family and they explain everything on what happen and why she was gave to the orphanage...

yeah she had to go with that story cause they wouldn't of believe how she really got so very far away from the orphanage and they would think she was crazy...

and anyway they got a one of those moving trucks and they brought all her stuff from the orphanage to the house she was moving in here in this place...

she would of moved in with her family but she thought it was best if she got her own place and plus she thought she should work at a part time job at some place that might pay well so she can get some more stuff for her new house...

she was in her new place right now sitting on the floor and looking through the news paper for a job but so far she couldn't find anything...

well she guess she would have to go out and find a job that might suit her...

hopefully the job she finds and gets will pay well and let her have enough money to get more stuff for this place...

_

it took a whole month and one week but she finally got all the stuff she needed for this place and she was happy that the job she got payed off great...

right now she was in the kitchen giving Sniffy something to eat that was for him and when she was taking the bowel of food out of the kitchen she gasps as she drops the bowel full of the weasels food and saw that some stranger was in her home but they were a toon cause she could tell cause they were a toon human and they had some type of gun that look more like a hair dryer and it was pointing at Sniffy...

"you leave him alone! don't dare point that at my Sniffy!"she yells out and was about to run at the toon human but it was too late the toon shot the hair dryer like gun at Sniffy and it shot out some kinda green light and then the toon human open the front door and ran out laughing and she would of went after him but she had to check up on Sniffy and when she ran over to him she saw his small body glowing and he started to get all bright glowing white color and his body started to change and when it died down and in the normal weasel's place was a toon weasel and a very young one at that...

he was now sitting down and he let out a big cry and reach out to her "Mama!"he yells out and Bernice look worried for the now toon weasel and she gently reach down and pick him up and held him in her arms...

"it's okay Sniffy I'm here don't worry...don't cry..."Bernice said to him and kisses his forehead and rocks him back and forward and trying to get him to calm down...

she had to wonder why that toon turn her sweet little Sniffy into a toon weasel...who by the way seem very confused as much as she felt right now...

and it all so hits her Sniffy was no longer her pet but now he is well in a words...her baby sort to speak...which kinda makes him her son now...

and she couldn't go to her job and leave Sniffy home alone now that he was a baby toon weasel...

she will have to find a babysitter that was a toon but where was she going to find a toon to babysit him at this time...she had to go to work in a few minutes or so and she can't be late...

she look outside her window that was near her front door and she saw Stupid of the Toon Patrol walking near by and she was so happy to see him and she runs out the door and grabs Stupid and pulls him inside the house and he was standing in her living room

and was looking around and then took a seat on the couch "okay I need ya all to babysit my Baby for me..."Bernice said as she hands Sniffy to Stupid and takes his baseball bat away "you wont be needing this right now you can have it back once I get back...I don't want this thing near Sniffy...so I am gonna put it in the closet until then..."she said as she places it in the closet and locks it in there just to be safe...

she then walks over to Stupid and gave him a list "here is a to do list for Sniffy and if he gets cranky see if he is hungry or needs a change now you got everything right?"she asks him and Stupid was thinking at first but then he nods his head yes "great! you don't know how much this means to me!"she said to him and kisses Sniffy's forehead "Bye Sweetie you be good for your babysitter."she said to Sniffy and then she heads out of the door and shuts it and goes off to work and leaving Stupid to babysit Sniffy who right now was pulling on Stupid's nose...

"Ouch! come on let go of my nose!"Stupid said in a voice that sound like he had a stuffy nose as Sniffy was giggling and started to use both his small hands to pull on Stupid's nose...

it was a hour later when Bernice came back and she saw that Stupid had bottles that he must of use to feed Sniffy by the way, were all around the floor and Stupid look very tired cause his eyes were half open and he was holding Sniffy who was right now sleeping she felt sorry for putting him through this...

taking care of a baby must of been too much for him...

she gently took Sniffy out of his arms and helps Stupid up by taking his left arm "come on you can stay the night here, I will show you to one of the bedrooms lucky I bought extra beds in case I had anyone stay over..."she said as she leads him up the stairs while still holding Sniffy in one arm and she took him to one of the bedrooms and helps him into bed and places the covers on him and fix his pillow that he was resting his head on at the moment and Sniffy was sitting on the bed and looking around and sniffing the air.

Sniffy then crawls up on to Stupid's belly and grabs his nose again and causing Stupid's eyes to open wide and Bernice sees this and grabs Sniffy off him "Sniffy No! let him sleep! you can play grab his nose later..."Bernice said as she heads out of the bedroom with the now toon baby weasel in her arms and shuts the door behind her and letting the tired weasel get some much needed sleep...

else where with Annamaria who was drawing graffiti on the walls of some houses that some had a fire hydrant and next to it a stinky shoe [you can tell cause she made smell lines over it] and next to that she drew a bus and after that a fly...

after she was done she giggles wickedly and she had let go of the pencil she was drawing with that was a Toon Pencil who was known for his graffiti work "Come on lets go...we can't have are fun all day..."she said in a smug way before leaving the wall...

hours later the next day Bernice was walking with Stupid who right now holding Sniffy in his arms for Bernice who was walking near a wall with some graffiti "What is up with the stiny shoe and fire hydrant?"she asks and Stupid sees this and went next to her and look at the drawing "I don't know..."he said as he looks confused as he looks at it and she looks down "well I guess I will see you later don't forget to come see me and Sniffy any time you like..."Bernice said as she takes Sniffy from Stupid and starts to walk away and it was like a hour later and Stupid was still looking at the wall with the drawings on it and the rest of the Toon Patrol came to look for him...  
"Stupid there you are where have you been?!"Smarty asks though Stupid doesn't answer him and keeps looking at the graffiti on the wall and Smarty glares at him and walks over to him "What in the world are you looking at?"he asks as he wave his hand over his face "I said what are you-"Smarty says but as his eyes land on the drawing on the wall his eyes go wide and his mouth drops and he like lightning speed puts his hands over Stupid's eyes "You may Not be too bright Stupid but even you shouldn't read such Toon Language like this!"Smarty said as he looks at the drawing and then Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy walk over and look at the drawing and most of them gasp in shock.

Greasy and Wheezy both covered Psycho's eyes and he makes a 'Awww' sound cause he didn't get what the big fuss was about and he didn't really see what the drawings says in Toon Language...

Sleazy seem to be studying the drawing "hey doesn't that mean-"Sleazy said but his eyes are covered by Slimy and Flasher puts his hands over Sleazy's Mouth.

"you aren't even repeating that Sleazy!"Slimy said to Sleazy and Smarty looks over to the others while still covering Stupid's eyes

"come on lets go maybe we can figure out who did this later right now we got to get back."Smarty said as he uncovers Stupids eyes but now was dragging him away from the wall as well as Greasy and Wheezy are dragging Psycho away and all so Slimy and Flasher dragging Sleazy away...

Stupid look over to the drawing once more but was caught looking at it by Smarty "Stop looking at it! and don't you dare repeat it either!"Smarty said to Stupid who tilts his head to the side "why don't you want me to say fire hydrant, stinky shoe, bus and fly?"Stupid asks as Smarty while walking down a sidewalk with the others looks over to Stupid and slaps him over the head.

"What Did I Just Say?! That is Bad Toon Language Didn't you know that?!"Smarty said to which Sleazy walks over to him and crosses his arms "how is it a bad word? all it says is fire hydrant, stinky shoe, bus and fly...and translated as this...  
my stinky feet are itchy some one dip them in-"Sleazy said but was cut off by Smarty who yells out "that is not what it says!"Smarty said to Sleazy who rolls his eyes and crossed his arms over the chest "if you are thinking of it as a bad word your wrong...if it was a bad word in toon language then it would of had a drawing of pancakes at the first part of it that would be pancakes, fire hydrant, stinky shoe, bus, fly and lastly a drawing of a-"Sleazy said to which Smarty covers his mouth and look very annoyed at the younger member of the Toon Patrol...

"yes yes I get it...no need to explain anymore..."Smarty said to Sleazy who then walks over to where Psycho is at and they both started to talk and Greasy walks over to Smarty "You want us to come back to wash that stuff of the wall before whoever drew it there finishes it when they come back?"Greasy asks Smarty who looks to Greasy with a serious look on his face "yes we need to clean that off but not right now...we got to get moving...and Stupid has a lot of explaining to do...and he better have a good excuse as to where he's been..."Smarty said as he was walking away with Greasy following and with the others following as well...

_  
truth be told Bernice was still dreaming she just thought she woke up after her little faint spell and started to live in a house and some how Sniffy turn into a toon baby weasel...

when in truth she was still in the hospital...and the doctors were doing the best they could to help her.

to be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

**[ Co-Written with imaginarytoon1 ]**

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic goes to Hasbro and Lauren Faust**

**Credit for Disney's Sleeping Beauty goes to Disney**

* * *

Bernice was walking down the street when she felt like she was being followed and when she looks behind her she saw nothing there...

she kept walking until she reach another part the street but when she did she stop in her tracks at what she was seeing...

it look like a earthquake hit this part of town cause part of the roads were broken and made some cracks and some part of the road that was broken had went up high and all so some of the houses were even worse...

some of them had broken windows and some where upside down and some were floating in mid air...

"What The...How is this Possible?"Bernice asks as she looks around for another way to go back to her house and then she heard laughter to which startled her as she gasps...

"haven't you figure it out yet?" a voice said to which Bernice was looking left and right for the voice and she even look behind her but nothing..."figure out what?!"she asks the voice to which laughs more at her clueless look on her face.

"your dreaming my dear..."the voice said to which Bernice looks up and she saw the one who was talking...

it was Discord as in the same one from the Cartoon that was My Little Pony Friendship is Magic...

he was the spirit of disharmony...

"what are you doing here?! and if what you say is true how is it you came into my dream?"Bernice asks him to which he vanish before her eyes before reappearing once more this time behind her and placing his hands or claws on her shoulder.

"lets just say I know someone...but in any case I was told to come here and tell you this, you are in a dream world and you didn't wake up after you had that little 'episode' per-say...in fact your in the hospital right now as we speak and may I say you all so talk in your sleep it is so cute what your saying..."Discord said as he takes out a mirror and it shows her in the hospital and speaking in her sleep that was half in french and half in english...

half the words that Bernice was saying as she was a sleep in the bed at the hospital was 'Wheezy' but in the other parts that were in french were 'vous aimer' which means love you...

Bernice felt her face go red at this and she glares at Discord who has a smug smirk on his face as he was holding the mirror to her.

"You...Your Lying! This all a part of my dream there isn't no way I am saying those things!"Bernice said to him to which he looks serious now "Oh But you are...and you can't deny you have fallen for him after those little fights you would have and how you would tease him...but in any case that is not all you say now listen close cause this is very important..."Discord said as he makes her look more into the mirror...

Bernice in the hospital bed said something else after she kept saying 'vous aimer'

it was only a 20 minutes later when she started to talk in her sleep again and this is what she said

"Doom Reviendra toujours si on lui donne le pouvoir de ...  
il ira après la plus faible des trois, celui qui est le destin n'est pas claire et a été caché par celui connu comme Maleficent..."

( [what is being said by Bernice as she sleeps]: " Doom Will always come back if he is given the power to...  
he shall go after the weakest of the three, the one who's destiny is unclear and was hidden by the one known as Maleficent...)

Bernice's eyes go wide in shock at this and she looks to Discord "You Don't Mean...Maleficent from...from..."she couldn't even get the words out she was too shocked at what her sleeping self said...

"From Disney's Sleeping Beauty, yes one and the same...she happens to work secretly with Judge Doom though back than he went by his real name which was-"Discord said but she stop him from speaking by grabbing his claw and pulling him at eye level with her.

"Yeah I know his real name! I read his bio! but just tell me how I can wake up!"Bernice said to him to which he vanishes from her hold and reappears sitting on a tree that was now floating in the air and you can see it's roots.

"that is for me to know and you to find out on your own...and don't think that Maleficent is the only one secretly working for Doom...though I am not one of them because they are no fun and I don't really want to hurt anyone only have a little friendly fun with them as I cause a little chaos...mostly with it raining chocolate rain speaking of which ..."Discord said as he takes out a glass and chocolate milk rains down and into the glass and after it stops he starts to drink it...

"Yum! you want any?"Discord asks her to which she shakes her head and goes to sit down near a bench but as soon as she does it started to float up in the air...

"this may take a while..."Bernice thought as she watches Discord watch what was happening in the mirror and sitting on a chair that you normally see at the movies that people go to at times to watch a movie.

"Bernice you should really see what is going on! it is so interesting!"Discord said with a big smile on his face as he watches the ones who were in the room with Bernice's sleeping form though Bernice in the dream world didn't see anyone else in the room only herself sleeping and she was right now trying to think at the moment.

"Not Now Discord I am a little busy thinking of a plan..."Bernice said to him and he looks at her and fakes a pout and sad eyes "Awww Your No Fun...Fine I will watch whats going on myself..."Discord said to her and goes back to watching the mirror and what is going on in the outside world...

[Tommy's POV]

Beatrice and I waited in the waiting room, hoping that Bernice is doing all right. I was worried but Beatrice's worrying level was really high. I can tell because of how she's looking around the room too many times and by her fingers twiddling at a fast speed.

"Relax, Beatrice." I said. "She'll be all right."

"I don't know, Tommy." Beatrice said. "What if I was wrong about Bernice having hypoglycemia? What if she had something way worse than that?"

"Just try to relax. Things work out better if we remain calm."

"Okay. I'll try to stay calm."

Then, Nurse O'Hara walked over me and Beatrice with a clipboard and pen in her hand.

"Y'all must be the Birchwood twins." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"I just came to y'all to say that Bernice is doing all right. It turns out that Beatrice was right about Bernice."

"You mean, she does have hypoglycemia?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes, Bernice has hypoglycemia." Nurse O'Hara replied.

"Wow." I whispered.

"What is Bernice doing right now?" Beatrice asked.

"She's eating some saltine crackers and she'll be ready to go." Nurse O'Hara replied and takes a sheet of paper off of her clipboard.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a list of symptoms of Bernice's hypoglycemia and recommended things for her to eat or drink if she begins to experience any of the symptoms. I even recommend a tablets for Bernice that'll help her with her blood sugar and check her blood sugar fifteen minutes after recovering. I'll bring Bernice out and y'all have a nice day."

Before Nurse O'Hara walked away, Beatrice stands up from her seat.

"When Bernice met me and Tommy, she said that she was our long lost sister." Beatrice said. "Before we leave with Bernice, can we do some DNA testing...just to be sure?"

"Sure, you two, follow me." Nurse O'Hara said.

I got up from my seat and we followed the nurse.

[Bernice's POV]  
before I finally woke up and started to eat on these crackers I saw something else in the dream besides Discord who after watching the mirror kept teasing me about my 'feelings' for Wheezy...

I do not have feelings for that guy I mean seriously?! and if ya think about it the only thing that he loves more then his tommy-gun (that is like a old gun right?) is his cigarettes...

but before I woke up I ran into a woman who look a lot like my mother who I met outside in the real world...

though this version of her had a gentleness in her that I never saw in the other mother in the real world...

the woman gave me something that that look like a charm necklace with a heart locket hanging from it and in the middle of it was what look like a small diamond in the shape of a heart but when I turn it around the diamond on that side was shape like a crescent moon...and when I open it up what it said made me wonder...

'there is two sides of a coin...your mother is that very coin...to each step you take to discover that not all is what it seems,  
you shall find hidden secrets and the mask that will reveal one disguise and place back the one who has cage the true self of the heart...'  
it didn't make a lick of sense I could barely understand what the locket said but as soon as I look up to ask the nice look a like of my real mother well...the lady was gone...and leaving me with the locket but when I woke up and I was given some crackers I discovered that in my hand was the very charm necklace with the heart locket on it...maybe I should just call it a charm locket that is much more simpler ya know?

after putting another cracker into my mouth I took the charm locket and open it up once again and I saw the very same writing that was in my dream...

"there is two sides of a coin..."I said as I read the rest of the words to myself...

I couldn't believe what this was...it was some kinda riddle...

just as I was about to think on what it means I saw the door open up and someone running in and hugging me though at first it was just a green blur it came fast and put their arms around me "Oh Muchacha I was so Worried! when I heard Stupid say he saw you being taken to the hospital I feared the worst and-"a voice I knew very well as Greasy said and I push him off me "ya all mind getting off me before I slap ya silly for getting fresh! and the Name is Bernice!"I tell him before picking up by the back of his neck of his jacket and dropping him to the floor allowing him get a little hurt bottom from hitting the floor cause he flinches and gets up and rubs his bottom..."Ouch!"he said and I look over and see the other Toon Patrol and I cross my arms over my chest and eye them.

"ya all thought I was Beatrice didn't ya?"I asks them to which all the other weasels glare at Stupid who tilts his head to the side confuse as to why everyone was glaring at him "What? What I Do?"Stupid asks as he blinks a little before I saw Smarty slap him over the head.  
"ya mispook her for this broad!"Smarty said to Stupid who frowns and I took one pillow and throw it at Smarty's face  
"Don't be mean to him he just made a little mistake is all! and it's 'mistook' ya pretty in pink weasel!"I said before smirking smugly at the nickname I just said to him to which was kinda funny for someone who is a male weasel...

all the others seem to find that funny cause they started to laugh though he didn't seem so amused by the nickname and his face was turning red and he jump up in the air and he started to throw his fists up and wave his arms around and kick his legs and yells "Stop That Laughing!"Smarty cries before landing back on his feet and was breathing in and out trying to control his anger it seems.

Psycho came over to me and hop on to my bed and started to sniff my hair before poking my nose with his sleeve covered hand.

Greasy sees this and was about to grab for Psycho but I beat him to it by grabbing Psycho and hugging him "Awwww Your Just The Cutest thing! I wish I can just take you home and give you lots of cake and cookies and all kinds of sweets and anything you all want you little cutie!"I said as I coo at him and letting him go from the hug but still holding him a little and I gave his nose a kiss before gently ruffling his head of hair and gently placing him down and allowing him to go over to Greasy who was right now wide eyed and jaw drop as he was looking at Psycho and I look over to the others and saw how they had the same look as Greasy and I cross my arms and eye them..."What? he's adorable! so I gave him hug and a kiss on the nose? I don't see how ya are so shocked...and close your mouths ya gonna let a fly in if ya don't close them."I said to them with a sly smirk on my face before I watch them close their mouths and Smarty walk over to my bed and hop on to it and was standing on it and he points his finger at me.

"How is it you look like Birchwood! though your eyes are different color?! Who Are You?"Smarty demands to me to which I roll my eyes "the name is Bernice and why should I tell ya why I look like her when it should be clear to that stubborn head of yours..."I said to him and he then places his hand over my mouth "You don't Sass Me Girly! You Give me Answers or else we are gonna make ya talk! and I know how! Stupid! tickle her feet! and-"as he was talking more orders to Stupid I was thinking he made a big mistake calling me girly cause while he was yelling out to Stupid I for one gave a big lick on Smarty's hand and his eyes goes wide and he pulls his hand away from my mouth and now he was shaking it and running around the room screaming his head off

"Gross! This Girl is Crazy!"Smarty yells out as he ran around the room "Hey ya ask for it...just be glad I didn't punch ya one..."I said as I grab another cracker before taking another bite out of it and watching Smarty being gross out on what I did to him.

"Ah Man Up it ain't that bad."I tell him before eating another cracker and he glares at me while still holding the hand that I had licked to annoy him and gross him out..."Your on my list Ben-ice."Smarty said to me and I giggle a little "close but no cigar and it's Bernice, but thanks for trying any way."I said with a sly smirk playing on my lips as I watch him stomp his feet angry on the floor and yelling before something ran past his legs and he made a surprise "Whaaa?!" sound while jumping up and landing in Wheezy's arms and crying out "What was That?!"he asks before looking at Wheezy and glaring "we never speak of this again.."he tells Wheezy as he hops down and Wheezy said something about "ya got surprised that much?" to which Smarty tells him to "Shut up..."

and the thing that surprised Smarty was Sniffy who some how found his way into my room and climb up on to my bed and got on to my lap "Awww Did you Miss me Sniffy?"I ask as I pick him up and starts to pet him behind his ears...

he made a sound that I heard and I tilt my head to the side "Oh No I am Fine now really...I am sorry I made you worry sweetie.."I said to him and I look at the strange looks I was getting from the others "What? Whats with ya all giving me those looks? do I got something on my face or something?"I ask as I blink at them as I was a little confused as to why they were giving me strange looks after I started to talk to Sniffy...

to be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**[ Co-Written with imaginarytoon1 ]**

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida, Penelope and Nurse O'Hara goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

* * *

[Bernice's POV]  
The Toon Patrol didn't even leave the room they just stood around or sit near some chairs in the room or sit on the other bed near by...  
and there being only one chair in the room though there was two but one nurse came into the room and took it and says that she was taking it for a father-to-be to sit down on cause his knees were getting a little weak on him and he nearly fainted...

I told her it was okay to take the chair and all so right now the one who was sitting in the chair was Smarty who was crossing his arms and glaring at me...

the ones sitting on the other bed was Stupid, Flasher and Slimy...I mostly just glare darkly at Slimy and for some reason he would become nervous and twitch a little before he looks away...

guess deep down he still remembers me...even after I erase his and the others memories of me...though it was for the best of course but who would of thought I meet them again...or the fact that Greasy had a crush on my older twin sister...

he didn't tell me he did but from how he acted I could tell he was in love with her...  
who would thought someone would tame that ladies man personality of his...

and all so as for where Wheezy was sitting he was sitting at the far edge on the bed I was on...  
I didn't really feel comfortable with him sitting on the bed that I was in even if he was sitting far away from me...

and whenever I felt my face about to blush for some reason I make a excuse by taking my pillow and hiding my face but telling them I am checking if this pillow is super soft or not...

I don't know why I was blushing like this for...I guess I feel embarrassed because of the memories of what has happen before I erase their memories of me...that and what my split personality Berie said about me having feelings for him...  
it just ain't true...I do not have feelings for him!

I don't I don't I don't! I look away from the pillow and look over to Greasy who right now was giving me a knowingly smug smirk on his face as his arms are crossed and he was looking at me and then over to where Wheezy was and then raising a eyebrow.

my face must of turn beat red now cause now he was chuckling and I heard Wheezy ask "What are you chuckling about? Whats so funny?"Wheezy asks Greasy who then leans on the wall and still has his arms crossed as he looks away smugly "Oh Nothing..."he said and starts to whistle to himself...

I can't believe it...now Greasy thinks I am in love with Wheezy!

things can not get anymore awkward...

I put down the pillow and start to look around and I watch as Sleazy came in eating a chocolate bar he must of got out of one of those machines outside of the room...

Sleazy walk over to me and hands me a chocolate bar "here ya go..."he said to me and I smiled and thank him "Thanks Sleazy, I will save this for later."I said to him and he smiles to me as to say 'your welcome' and I heard a grumble and a cough and I look over and saw it was Wheezy who was right now glaring at us and was smoking...

"I don't see why your being nice to her...she ain't Beatrice..."Wheezy said to which I don't know why he said that honestly or why he's being so...oh whats the word?  
oh right he's showing hostility...

"Well at least some weasels can be gentlemen...unlike you mr. incarcerate..."I said but notice my slip and I blush a little before shaking my head "I mean inconsiderate!"I say and I look over and see a smug smirk on Smarty's face..."wipe that smirk on your face! it was a slip of the tongue is all!"I said but as I look away I could still feel him smirking smugly and I could even hear him snicker...

"now as I was saying to you...some weasels can be gentlemen unlike you mr inconsiderate...you didn't even read the hospital rules did ya and that sign on the wall next to the door clearly says No Smoking!"I said to him though he just took a big smoke before blowing it to me to which I duck down before it could hit me and I get back up and yell at him but not loud enough for those outside the room to hear.

"Very Funny Blue Boy! How ya all like it if I make ya black and blue? Starting with your eyes!"I said to him to which he glares at me and got up and walks over to me and puts his hands on his hips "you wouldn't dare?!"he said to me and I lean forward and are faces are close but not very much "Try Me..."I say as we started to have a stare off before I look away and making him fall forward on his face and to which Greasy who was watching chuckles and I didn't really pay attention cause I just now notice something...

"Where's Psycho?"I asks and I look over to Slimy and Flasher "You Two Look for him!"I yell out to him and Slimy glares at me while Flasher just ignores me.

"yeah why should we?"Slimy asks me while leaning back a little and crossing his arms.

"oh I don't know...maybe it's because I will break you and throw you out of that window over there if ya all don't go look for Psycho and if he gets hurt I will make you hurt more than him...starting with you..."I said while pointing at Slimy who right now was sweating and getting nervous before he grabs Flasher and starts out the door as Stupid who was sitting next to them of course, watches as they leave out of the room...

[Beatrice's POV]

After drinking a whole glass of water in one of the rooms of the hospital, I was ready for my blood to be drawn while Tommy was sitting right next to me. Nurse O'Hara was washing her hands and then, she grabbed a cup, an isopropyl alcohol swab, and a Q-tip from a drawer and she placed those items next to her clipboard. From another drawer, Nurse O'Hara took out the things that were needed to help draw my blood, a needle, two blood collecting tubes, gauze, a Band-Aid, a tourniquet, and a plastic bag.

"Are you nervous, Beatrice?" Nurse O'Hara asked.

"A little, yes." I replied.

"It's all right to be a little nervous. Just try not to freak out, okay?"

"I'll make a mental note of that."

After Nurse O'Hara found a vein in my right arm, she tied the tourniquet around it and wiped the alcohol swab on the spot where the needle was going. Thirty seconds later, I looked away, held my breath, and I felt the tiny pinch on my arm. I exhaled and I watch the blood travel through the plastic pipe and into the first blood collecting tube.

"Can Tommy and I see Bernice after this?" I asked.

"Sure, you can." Nurse O'Hara replied and took out the first tube.

She replaces the first tube with the final one and it took another ten seconds for it to be full. After the tube was unhooked from the plastic pipe, Nurse O'Hara took the needle out of my arm and presses the gauze on the spot where my blood was taken.

"Hold it there for a few minutes." She said and grabbed the Q-tip.

Nurse O'Hara walked over to Tommy and she told him to open his mouth. After he opened his mouth, Nurse O'Hara rubbed one end of the Q-tip inside on the side of Tommy's cheek.

"Thank y'all." She said and took the Q-tip out of Tommy's mouth.

"Nice job, Tommy." I said.

After Nurse O'Hara placed the Q-tip in the cup, she puts a Band-Aid on my arm, where the gauze was, and grabbed the tubes full of blood and her clipboard. She opens the door and Tommy and I followed her out the room.

As Nurse O'Hara walked, she explained,

"Due to our advanced technology here, the scientists in the lab will be able to get results from the collected samples in a few minutes. Before I head down to the labs, I am taking y'all to Bernice's room. After I get the results from the lab, y'all are free to go."

"Bernice, too?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Bernice, too."

As Nurse O'Hara, Tommy, and I walked down the hall, I began to look around and made observation notes as I looked. Notes like, one wall has a crack and two parts of the floor are wet with water and cleaning disinfectant.

Then, all of the sudden, I began to smell...cigarette smoke?

I looked at a room (on my left) that was at least twenty feet away from me and Tommy and I saw...small traces of cartoon smoke slipping from the crack at the bottom of the door.

Is it...? No, they couldn't be...I mean, are they? Is the Toon Patrol here? Right here in the hospital? I guess Bernice does have the gift of seeing, hearing, and talking to Toons. I'll just pretend that Tommy, Cressida, Penelope, and I are the only people so far who can see, hear, and talk to Toons.

Nurse O'Hara approached to the door with the cartoon smoke slipping from underneath and knocked.

"Bernice, you have company." She said. "Would you like to see them?"

"Who's 'them'?" I heard Bernice ask from behind the closed door.

"Beatrice and Tommy."

"Muchacha?" I heard Greasy exclaim.

Yep, the Toon Patrol's here. Oh, boy. I hope that they won't be too much trouble or get in to a fight with Bernice. Once again, I'll pretend to be surprised.

"Sure, Nurse." Bernice said. "Bring them in."

If things work out, maybe...maybe Bernice can be a part of my family, if she's related to me and Tommy. I'll ask her that after I know some things about her.

[No POV...]

Psycho was looking through a glass window and looking at all the human babies who were either a sleep or looking his way before yawning a little and going right to sleep or looking away else where.

"Awww! So Cute! hehehehe! they look so small!"Psycho said as he presses his face on the glass and looks at the babies and as he was making funny faces at them and he even got one baby to laugh that was in a pink blanket...

it would confirm that human children at a very young age such as this are able to see toons but as they get older they stop seeing them...  
most likely the child will only be able to see them when they are a new born to a few or months old to up to when they become 2 to 3 years old before they reach perhaps 4 or 5 when they stop seeing the toons and forget they ever saw them.

but of course the Birchwood twins and their long lost sister can still see them even if they are older now.

and right now the new born babies can see Psycho as he was making funny faces until someone grab him by the neck of his straight jacket and was now being held in mid air by his straight jacket by Slimy who was glaring at him "What do you think your doing?"Slimy asks as Flasher who was behind him watch as Slimy was giving a stern look to Psycho who was smiling and giggling the whole time "making the babies happy by making funny faces at them."Psycho said and to which Slimy gave him a confused look before glaring at him "you know besides others like Beatrice and Tommy can see us...so how is it that a new born baby can see ya?"Slimy asks him before Psycho got out of his hold and going back to the glass window and making funny faces again and making the same baby laugh before he is grab by Slimy once again "Lets go! that Girl back in that room is worried about ya for some odd reason..."Slimy said as he was dragging Psycho back to the room and Flasher chuckles "your just scared of her because what she said to you before we left to go find Psycho."Flasher said chuckling and earning him a glare and bop to the head from Slimy.

and heading back into Bernice's room...

to be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**[ Co-Written with imaginarytoon1 ]**

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Nurse O'Hara, Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Coraline Movie goes to Henry Selick**

**Credit for Coraline the Book goes to Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

[No POV]  
Bernice was poking Wheezy's arm as he was smoking "ya all mind stop smoking? what if a mother-to-be came into this room and ya all are smoking? you want to be trouble for the poor lady!"Bernice said to Wheezy who just glares at her before going back to smoking and still sitting on the bed far off away from her and he half the time tried to blow smoke in her face but she would always dodge it and stick her tongue out at him and call him a insult in french which was the words "fumer porc"  
translated to english...she called him a smoking pig.

it was only when he finally was able to blow smoke into her face that she snap at him and tackle him to the floor and was now holding his arms down and glaring at him with a deep frown "you better behave or else I am gonna make ya wish you stayed on my good side!"Bernice said to Wheezy who at first frowns deeply before smirking smugly "What good side would that be? I didn't know you had one to be honest..."Wheezy said to her to which she glares and she heard the nurse say something from outside the door and after she was talking to the nurse and getting up and dusting off her clothes and as the door was being open she punch Wheezy in the face sending him to the wall past Smarty who watch him come his way and move out of the way and watch as Wheezy stuck to the wall for a minute before falling off and on to his face...

the Nurse blinks confused at this at first but Bernice smirks as if nothing happen "I was only stretching out my muscles."Bernice said to The Nurse and the Two Twins and as she was acting like she was really was stretching a little and Wheezy was sneaking up behind her and look like he was gonna grab for her neck but with out turning around she stretches one leg out and kicks Wheezy away and sending him hitting the wall again and Smarty eyes him with his arms crossed "now I know she did that on purpose..."Smarty said as he watches as Wheezy got up again and went over to Bernice who move to the left as he was running at her and he was running to the other wall and he had no time to stop cause he trips and bumps into the the wall with his head before falling on his butt and now he was seeing stars...

"okay stretches are over with I think I got enough stretches...sorry if I got out of the bed too soon but I felt like stretching..."Bernice said while smiling cheerfully

Greasy chuckles "eso y que está coqueteando con un Wheezy..."he said under his breath though a few didn't hear him but Bernice was one of the few as she raises a eyebrow at him "Ce que vous dites?"Bernice said in French to Greasy who just goes over to where she was standing and goes over to Beatrice and was smiling up at her when he went up to her and Bernice watches.

"dois-je appeler Greasy de frère s'il devient frère-frère?"Bernice said to which if ya are wondering what she said just now she says  
'do I need to call Greasy big brother if he becomes brother-in-law?' lucky no one seem to understand what she was saying at the moment.

[Tommy's POV]

"All right, y'all wait here for a few minutes and I'll be back with the results." Nurse O'Hara said to me, Beatrice, and Bernice.

"What does she mean by 'results'?" Bernice asked after Nurse O'Hara left.

"Beatrice really wanted to make sure that if you were right about being our long lost sister." I said.

Bernice gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm not exactly saying that I don't believe you, Bernice." Beatrice said. "I just want to double check."

Bernice gave Beatrice a look that probably tells us: "Was the DNA testing really necessary".

"You'll have to excuse Beatrice, Bernice." I said. "She can sometimes be a little suspicious about things."

"Ooookay." Bernice replied.

"Are you really 'series' about being related to Beatrice?" Smarty asked Bernice.

Just Bernice was about to answer, Beatrice said,

"Smarty, we don't need to ask Bernice again. I don't want to make this introduction have a rocky start."

"Beatrice, you know that we can't talk to Toons in front of other people who can't see them." I whispered, hoping that Bernice didn't see anything or just picked up on what I just said.

"Wait a minute." Bernice said. "Are you saying that you and Beatrice can see, hear, and talk to Toons, like I do...or can, and no one else can?"

"Wait, you can see Toons, too?!" I exclaimed at Bernice in surprise.

"Yes, Tommy, Bernice can see, hear, and talk to Toons." Beatrice replied. "I think she mentioned something about Yen Sid. That's proof that confirms Bernice having the same gift that you and I have."

I paused for a second and thought over what Beatrice said. Then, I nodded my head.

"You're right, Beatrice." I said. "Sorry about that...exclamation, Bernice."

"It's all right." Bernice replied.

"All right." Beatrice began. "Bernice, you already know my name and Tommy's. I guess that you already know the names of the Toon Patrol."

"Do you know their names, Beatrice?"

"Yeah, I know their names."

Then, I realized something as Greasy was looking at Beatrice and moving his eyebrows up and down. I wish that I didn't see that and I probably guess that Beatrice ignored Greasy's eyebrow action.

"Were you carrying a weasel when you came to our house?" I asked Bernice.

At that moment, a little weasel crawled from underneath the hospital bed and it began to crawl up on Bernice and it rested on her shoulders.

"Yes, I did." Bernice said and smiled. "His name's Sniffy."

What a very unusual name.

"You also mentioned that Sniffy is more like family than a pet." Beatrice said. "Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right." Bernice replied.

Then, all of the sudden, someone knocks on the door.

"It's Nurse O'Hara. May I come in?"

"Yes, ma'am. Come right in." I said.

Bernice gasped.

"Go hide somewhere, Sniffy." She whispered.

Sniffy didn't hesitate and he immediately scurried off of Bernice's shoulder and hid under the bed. Nurse O'Hara came in without noticing Sniffy. She still doesn't see the Toon Patrol.

"I just got the results." Nurse O'Hara said. "Bernice is related to y'all."

I looked at Beatrice and then, I looked at Bernice.

"Y'all were right." I said, surprised.

"Now, I want y'all to take Bernice to your (she pronounces 'your' like 'yawr') house and try to enjoy y'all's lives, now that Bernice is a part of your family." Nurse O'Hara said and left.

After waiting three seconds, Sniffy comes out from underneath the bed and crawls back up to Bernice's shoulder.

"Let's go home, then." Beatrice said.

Just as we, Bernice, Beatrice, Sniffy, and Toon Patrol, were about to walk out of the room, Flasher and Slimy came in with Psycho.

"Where was Psycho?" Smarty asked.

"He was at a room where there were a bunch of babies and he started to make faces at them." Slimy said and Psycho giggled.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Beatrice, Bernice, and I exclaimed in unison.

"Why were you making faces at them?" Wheezy asked Psycho.

"They were so...HEE HEE...adorable!" He replied.

Huh.

"Uh, we better get going before Mom and Dad begin to worry about us." Beatrice said.

"Yeah, and before Psycho wanders off to some place where he shouldn't be." Wheezy said.

[Bernice's POV]  
after being taken back to my long lost family home I decided to take a nap outside near the tree ashes and for some odd reason when I touch it I got this blur image of a figure near it when it was still a very beautiful tree that I couldn't see...though the hair look awful alike mom's hair...

the image stop after that and the tree look different and not like the one that I was seeing right now...

I sit down near the tree ashes and I started to close my eyes and take a nice nap...

in the dream world it was different it seem like I didn't even go to sleep and I had just open my eyes back up and I look to the tree and saw that it look the same as from the image I had...

I look over and saw Scarlett come outside and she was wearing a gentle smile on her face and she walks over to me and I was going to ask her what she's up too but before I could ask she gave me a hug and I could hear her crying softly...

"I'm so sorry you been through so much pain Bernice...I don't think you could forgive me for what has happen in your life...I just wish I could be there to protect you and your siblings..."Scarlett said and to which I became very confused I mean I just saw her not too long ago inside the house before I went outside and went to the tree...

"I don't understand why are you acting this way...did you hit your head or something?"I ask as she gently lets go of me and looks at me in the eyes and gives me a gentle smile "you maybe wondering where you are...right now your in the Other World...to which right now you aren't really a sleep you have some how went into a meditation state...to which allowed your astral form to which your body is still back in the real world very much alive and appearing asleep...does this make any sense to you Bernice?"Scarlett said to me and I felt a little confused but so far I understood most of it..."Yeah I guess so...but what is this place?"I ask her and she frowns and looks down sadly "this place has given me so much sorrow...I lost so much since coming here...I missed watching my children grow before my eyes and when I did watch them grow it would be through the mirror that is kept in the secret room in the house here...  
and I hate what she has done to Beatrice...if only I could hold her in my arms and tell her everything is all right and mama is here and wont ever let her go...but she done things that she thought was 'best' and she even started a dislike for Beatrice...it hurts me deeply to think my own child thinks that her mother doesn't love her...but in truth I really do and I always will even if I am trap in this world because of such a awful switch..."she said while looking down and I saw tears fall from her eyes...

"Switch...wait are you saying that woman who's been so mean to Beatrice is a...im...im..."I said but didn't get to finish cause she looks up to me with a sad smile on her face "yes...she is a imposter...it was during when I was at the hospital and the same day Tommy, Beatrice and you were born...I was awake long enough to see you being taken away...and I was unable to stop you being taken...and I had fallen back to sleep after words...but when I woke up once more the lights in the room started to flash a little on and off until when they went back to normal I saw her...she look nothing like she does now...she was well very ugly in words both inside and out from how she acted...she had button eyes...but because she didn't want to be found out she-"she said but I cut her off in shock and surprise "Wait Hold Up! Are you saying she...is really the Beldam?! as in the Other Mother as in the same one from the Coraline Movie!?"I said as I felt my eyes were wide from the news and to more of my surprise she nods her head.

"yes now as I was saying...she didn't want anyone to find out so she did a spell that would allow her to change her button eyes into real eyes that look like mine and she even copy my memories into her mind so that she would know how I met your father and all so what happen before your birth...I made sure to block the memory of you so she wouldn't find out we had more than just two twins...  
I was doing it to protect you cause I had a feeling that someday she would come after you and most likely stop you from finding out the truth if you should find out the truth on your own or by outside help as when I gave you that charm locket while I was able to enter your dream for a short time before I had to come back here sadly..."she said to me and I couldn't help but smile a little as I felt tears of joy coming out of my eyes and I couldn't stop myself from running over and hugging her "Mama!"I said as I bury my face into her left shoulder.

she gently place her hands on my head and started stroking the back of my head "it's okay Bernice...it will all be okay."she said to me and I look up at her with disbelieve on my face "No it isn't! That Woman is fooling everyone Mom! she is pretending to be you! can't I just go back and call her out on it and-"I say but she gives me a serious look while yelling out "No! anything but that!"she said to me in strict mother type voice but she calms down and gives me a gentle yet worried look on her face.

"that would be too dangerous...it could put your father, sister, brother and you in danger...and I'm afraid there is no way to stop her at this time but I want you to act like nothing is wrong and act like everything is fine and you don't know her secret...promise me Bernice I don't want to loose you or your siblings or your father I already lost you when I was brought into this Other World I couldn't stand it if she hurt any of you!"she said as she had her hands on my shoulders and telling me it would be dangerous to reveal the one who is pretending to be her secret...

I look down on the ground "fine I wont say anything but..."I say before looking back to her with determine look on my face...

"but I promise you this...I will find a way to bring you back to us and send that woman back here where she belongs!"I said to which she smiles gently at me and nods her head in understanding "very well then but be sure to not let her let on that you know what she truly is..."she said to me and I nod my head before I felt myself leaving and I guess she knew too cause she gave me a gentle yet sad smile and wave bye to me and then the next thing I know I was back to the real world and leaving mother behind sadly...

when I open my eyes I look up and gasp in shock as I see the tree ashes were no longer ashes but it was now growing a tree sapling in the middle of the tree ashes and it look much nicer as the tree sapling looked like it might grow into the same tree that I saw in the image I had before I close my eyes and went to that other world...I got up and I look at the tree sapling it look so much better than it look before...that was in tree ashes...

I wonder how that happen?  
oh well I'm sure I could figure that out later right now I had to figure out a way to get Mom back and get the Other Mother came where she belong.

but I couldn't tell dad or even my own siblings about the fact the woman that has been living with them isn't what she seems...

but who could I turn to for help?  
then I thought of something I know it was a long shot but I knew who could help me find a way to get Mom back with out putting my family in danger.

"I Will ask Greasy and Psycho to help they are closer to Beatrice than the other weasels and plus them knowing whats going on might be good...we just need to figure out on how to work on sending the Other Mother Back and bringing Mom back home safe and sound."I said before walking away from the tree and going back inside and act like nothing had happen...

though when I got into the house and I was looking for Greasy and Psycho I look over to see Smarty sitting down on the couch and seems to have be trying to open a pickle jar...

"Hey Smarty ya all seen Greasy and Psycho? I like to ask them to help with something very important and...you need any help there?"I ask him to which he looks my way and glares for a moment before going back to trying to open the pickle jar.

"I don't need no help from you Ben-nice."Smarty said while trying to open the pickle jar but I go over to where he is and sit next to him and take it out of his hands and opens it up for him and handing it back to him "there ya go...now then have you seen Greasy and Psycho or not? I really need to ask them something important and it can't wait."I said to Smarty who takes out a pickle and starts to munch on it "Nope haven't seen them since they left...but they will be back..Greasy is out getting some flowers that your sister might like and Psycho is off trying find more babies to make funny faces at...I don't know why he bothers it's not like they can see him..."Smarty said as he bites down the pickle he had in his hand again.

I couldn't help but blink at this "well have you ever thought that perhaps babies and toddlers are able to see toons due to their very young innocent nature and perhaps as they get older they do stop seeing them unless they can still see them like me, Tommy and Beatrice and possibly others like us...ever thought of that?"I ask him to which he raises a eyebrow at me.  
"Oh Sure and I am a Monkey's Uncle..."Smarty said while taking out another pickle out the pickle jar and starting to bite it and munch on it.  
"you don't know that...that could be true..."I said to him and I heard something clawing at the couch and I look down and saw that Sniffy was climbing up on to the couch and was now sitting in between them and makes a hiss sound at Smarty to which he seem to be backing up a little and glaring down at Sniffy "Whats With Him?"Smarty asks and I pick Sniffy up and cuddle him to my chest.  
"Awww Sniffy there is no need to get jealous, yeah Smarty is cute but he's got nothing on your adorable self."I said while tickling his tummy and I hear a smug chuckle and I look over to Smarty who had a smug look on his face "So You Think I am cute huh?"Smarty ask me and I roll my eyes at this oh boy is all male toon weasels like this?

"Yeah you are but that doesn't mean I am in love with you or any of ya."I said to which Smarty turns away from me and facing forward and crosses his arms over his chest though he kept the smug smirk on his face "yeah well you are in love with Wheezy ain't ya?"Smarty said to which I look at him with my eyes going wide "I am not! Who said that?!"I ask as I felt my face grow hot and I could only hope that I wasn't blushing "it was Greasy...and you can't hide your not falling for one of my boys...your face is beat red."Smarty said while pointing at my face and I growl at this "I am not! why would I fall for a guy like that?! it's not like I am the type of girl who goes for the bad boys like some girls do at times!"I said while waving my arms about but not before placing Sniffy down and Smarty smirks and puts his hand to his chin and looking up at me "so you go for the 'bad boys' eh?"Smarty asks as he was now smirking even more and to which I slap him in the face and sending him falling to the floor and picking up Sniffy and getting up off the couch.

"No I am not! I'm not Annamaria!"I said I watch as Smarty who gets up and look angry was about to throw a punch at me but stop when he blinks confused at what I said "Annamaria? who's that?"Smarty asks me and I sighed and I guess I had to tell someone...

"Annamaria is well...I guess you call a old roommate of mine that was back at my old home at Los Angeles, California...though I didn't get out much out of my old home and the only time I did get out it was to take a walk and that brought me to well some place I rather not talk about before I ended up here...which reminds me I need to call Mrs Gray and tell her where I am at and explain to her what has been happening for the couple of days and weeks or so...she must be worried sick not to forget I need her to send my stuff here...like my computer, my CDs, my movies, video games and all my other stuff too..."I said as I counted on my fingers on the things I needed to do and when I look at Smarty he seem shocked "Wait Your Saying your from Los Angeles!?"he cries out and I tilt my head "oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention I was place in a orphanage there when I was a baby...guess I didn't thought it was too important..."I said as I got out my cellphone and started to call Mrs Gray and when I finally reach her well lets just say there was a lot of yelling and crying at her end of the line but once I told her that I got on the wrong bus and ended up going to another town (which was Toontown but I left that part out and just said 'town' instead...)before ending up where I am now and meeting my family  
and anyway I ask her to come and bring my stuff over and she all so said she would bring over the paper work to which I sigh at this and of course she would have to bring those dang paper works even if they were my biological family they would still have to sign the adoption papers...

after talking for a while we both said bye to each other and I hang up and look over to Smarty who was looking at my cellphone...

I roll my eyes and hand it to him "if ya all want you can have it I have another cellphone that is with my other stuff back at Los Angeles that will be brought over soon...and lucky for you it's pink, so it matches ya outfit."I said with a smirk while walking away to which Smarty glares at me before placing the cellphone in his pocket...

"so why did you want to talk with Greasy and Psycho about?"Smarty asks me as he was following me out the front door.

"it isn't none of your business...I just have a mission to do that I need their help with...it is top secret that you and the rest of your boys can't know about! not even my family can know! and the only ones that can know about it is Greasy and Psycho cause I believe they would gladly help in this matter!"I said to him to which when I was about to walk more he step in front of me and has his arms out as to try to block my path..."does he know I could go around him?"I thought to myself as he crosses his arms over his chest and glares up at me.  
"look I don't like you and I guess that is pretty clear but I want to know what this mission is, if you want one of my boys then it has to be something big so spill it or else I will tell Wheezy you Like him!"Smarty said to me and I felt really angry at him right now for using such blackmail on me and it wasn't even true...I do not having feelings for Wheezy and it was annoying that not just Greasy thought that but Smarty too...  
"fine...I will tell you about it but not here we need to go some where else where 'mommy' wont hear cause if she over hears she is likely to do something about it."I said and Smarty chuckles at this "it's not like she could hear me toots."he said and I roll my eyes "No but she can hear me and that is bad if I tell you what it is that the mission is about...now come on Smarty..."I said as I grab him by the arm and waited for a moment to shut the door so Sniffy came out and climb up on to Smarty's shoulder and hisses at him before jumping up to my shoulder "I don't think your 'kid' likes me very much."Smarty said with a smirk on his face and I roll my eyes at this as I shut the door "yeah I figured though I guess he is just being protective...that or maybe it is because you smell funny."I said teasingly as I lead him down to another part of the street and I look around and making sure no one was around before I started to explain to him what is going on and where I went when I was going to take a nap and I ended up meeting someone very important that has been taken away from me and my family and when I told him who it was well...he couldn't really believe it.

"What?! Wait hold up! your saying that that lady who went out to go shopping was 'not your mom' you are pulling my leg right?"Smarty asks me and I shook my head no "No Smarty I am very serious and it is dangerous if she is found out by Dad, Bro and Sis...if they find out by asking her it could put them in danger like mom said...she said it would be dangerous to call her out on it, that is why I want Greasy and Psycho's help cause I believe they might want to help cause well it is clear that Greasy has the hots for Beatrice and well of course he would help the girl he loves."I said and look at the confused look on Smarty's face.

"the hots? What the dang are ya talking about?"Smarty said as he gives me a confused look and to which I couldn't help but giggle.  
"the 'hots' is a type of new age slang word for someone who finds another attractive..."I said to him while walking away from the spot we were standing at and Smarty follows and started to walk next to me "so...any other slang words I should know about?"Smarty asks me and I tried to think of another slang word but nothing really came to mind "yeah I can't think of anything right now at the moment...maybe later...but anyway while we are walking you want to see a trick I can do but you gotta promise not to tell the others yet cause I want to tell them on my own time."I said to him and he thought about this for a minute before nodding his head yes and I smile at him before touching his shoulder and I focus on using my toonamorphosis powers and all so changing Smarty's clothes a bit when the change is done.  
I had my eyes closed at the time and when I open them I couldn't believe my eyes...it really worked and for a second I didn't think it would work but here was Smarty who look like a real human guy and he was now taller than me now and he had on a pink t-shirt with a black jacket on and even deep pink pants and he was looking at his hands in shock and surprise and he even kept that look when he look at me "How You Do That?!"Smarty asks me and I rub the back of my head nervously as I look the other way.

"well I been able to do that for like a few weeks or so since I found out I can do that..."I said and I look over and saw some girls walk by and were giggling as they saw Smarty and even wave at him and he became even more shock that his jaw drop but he quickly close his mouth and he looks back to me and grab me by my arms and his face up in my space...seriously personal space dude.

"They Can See Me Now?! How is that possible!?"Smarty asks to which I shove him gently away from my personal space and dust off my clothes and then checking if Sniffy was okay on my shoulder and he look okay he was sniffing the air right now and even sniff at my hair a few times.  
"my guess is that if I use my powers to change Toons into humans like as in 'Real Humans' not toons who are humans but are still toons...they can be seen by other humans and by the look on your face and all so the way those girls were checking ya all out I say it is possible though don't get use to it I am not using this power again until I am ready to tell the others and...hey are you even listening to me?"I ask but as I look up I saw that Smarty went over to where the girls who were giggling and waving at him before and he seem to be enjoying how handsome they thought he was...I couldn't help but roll my eyes and I walk over to him and grab him by his ear and started to pull him away from the girls "You Aren't Turning into another Greasy! and if you start trying to hit on any girls I will slap ya to next week no wait make that next year maybe then you would learn not to get such a big ego cause some girls make eyes at you and as soon as we get back to the house I am changing ya back at the house! and we have to make sure the others don't see ya cause if Greasy see you like this and if you tell him what I can do he is gonna want to be turn human too to try to impress Sis and I don't think he should try to change himself that way to get her to like him..."I said as I walk in through the door with him and I look around for a minute before I start to change Smarty back much to his displeasure.

he's just gonna have to suck it up cause if he wants to be turn into that form again it's only gonna be when I am ready to tell the others and so far he is possibly the only one I told...

then I felt a twitch of my left eye and Smarty looks up at me and raises a confused eyebrow at me.

"you okay?"Smarty asks though he wouldn't care about me being okay or not but he did look confused at the moment and then I felt myself fall a sleep and while standing up still and I was back in the dream world and I look over to Berie who was looking down sadly to the ground "I tried to hold her back as long as I could...but Crayola got out..."she said and I couldn't help but slap my own forehead at this fact "Oh Man...Who Knows what she will do outside!"I said to myself and I took a seat down on a chair that was near by..."well hopefully she wont cause too much damage..."I said before relaxing and shutting my eyes and even if I did fall a sleep in a dream world it would be most likely strange though I guess I could have a dream with in a dream which I am right now so I guess it is possible so what trouble can Crayola get into?

Crayola had open her eyes and her blue eyes that had amber around the iris and all so amber around the pupils and she giggles and started to run around and Smarty watches as she went into the kitchen and started to make some cupcakes.

"Uhhh...what are you doing Bernie?"Smarty asks though even though he didn't call her Bernice he decided to use a nickname her Bernie and she looks over to him and he notice her eyes had change a different color that was blue with amber around the iris and pupils.

"I'm Making Cupcakes!"she said and then after she was done making the cupcakes she throws one at Smarty's face.  
"Hey! Watch it Sister!"Smarty yells out and then he got another cupcake to the face and he started to run off away from and she yells out "Charge! Hehehehehehe!"Crayola cries out as she keeps throwing cupcakes at him all through the hour before Slimy and Flasher came in to ask him if he was coming back to toontown and saw that 'Bernice' but who was really Crayola right now was throwing one last cupcake at Smarty who already was covered in a lot of cupcakes and seem annoyed as he had his hands in fists and his left eye twitches.

"Boss why are you covered in-"Flasher asks but he cuts him off by putting up a hand to silence him.  
"Don't...Ask...Just take me home and I will explain we need to do with the new broad here who seems to have snap...remind me not to let her near Psycho when she's like this...she must be hyper or something."he said as he was walking out of the door with Flasher and Slimy and before Smarty shuts the door he watches as Crayola who he thought was Bernice falls on to the couch and started to fall a sleep much to his happiness and then he shuts the door and starts to walk with Flasher and Slimy away from the house and to go back to toontown.

"so boss how come you don't want her to hang around Psycho when she was like that?"Slimy asks Smarty who eyes him as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
"that should be 'oblivious'..."Smarty said and of course he meant to say obvious but instead said 'oblivious' instead...

and he had a good reason not wanting Psycho near her when she acted like that he couldn't shake the feeling that them being place together if she acts like that again would cause trouble for all of them...

that and something tells him that the youngest of the three twins has a even bigger secret than the one she just showed him...

but he will get the answers out of her later when they come back and right now he had to get back and wait for all of his men to be in the same room to tell them the news he found out from Bernice but they aren't to tell the rest of Bernice's family cause it would be dangerous...

"things are gonna get very interesting..."Smarty thought to himself as he keeps walking with Flasher and Slimy.

to be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**[ Co-Written with imaginarytoon1 ]**

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Coraline Movie goes to Henry Selick**

**Credit for Coraline the Book goes to Neil Gaiman.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

**Credit for Wreck-it Ralph Movie goes to Disney.**

** Credit for Fix-it Felix, Jr. game goes to TobiKomi**

**Credit for Super Mario Bros goes to Nintendo.**

**Credit for Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures goes to Namco & Disney XD.**

**Credit for Pac-Man goes to Namco.**

* * *

[No POV]

it was a few days later when Bernice got a call from Smarty and to her surprise he was using the pink cellphone she gave him.

and the cellphone she was using that was her extra cellphone was a light green color.

though what he said over the phone made her angry.

"What do you Mean I can't help?! who says?!...Yen Sid?! Why in the Fish Paste and Milk Duds and Sugar Coated Candy Apples Why Not?!"Bernice asks on the other end of the phone and sits down on the couch.

there was some chatter (you know like some one speaking) on the other line that was Smarty.

"I Don't Care What he says! I am helping! she's my Mom! and she needs my help! and I am not taking any lip from ya or Yen Sid! he owes me this! he took me away from not only my Mom but he took me away from a family I never knew until I got those ding dang images and started to get those powers when I enter toontown! and I ain't staying out of this!"she said but then her eyes go wide at what she just said about her going to Toontown..."Oh Milk Duds..."she whispers before hearing yelling on the other end from Smarty  
that is like "You Been to Toontown?! How!? When?! How can you when-" but before he could finish she cuts him off.

"Yeah I been to Toontown I rather not explain to you how or why I ended up there...just please tell Yen Sid I am helping find a way to bring mom back and he ain't stopping me!"Bernice said to him but he started to yell and say that he can't go against Yen Sid.

"Seriously!? Well I hope your fur gets turn pink for the next week! ya Jerk!"she said before hanging up on him before he could mouth off to her.

"I need some fresh air...like real bad..."Bernice said as she gets out some paper and writes down she is going out for a walk and she will be back later and is taking some energy bars and started to head out of the house.

as she left the house she thought about the toons who were in video games and were from the Movie Wreck-it Ralph and wonder if they have there own place in Toontown even if they are video game characters and some times they appear in there own Cartoons at times but still...it wouldn't be fair if they didn't have homes and would live possibly outside the streets of Toontown...

or if they only live in the Arcade and are only able to go to other games at the Game Central Station...

that didn't seem fair to her...all toons even the video game ones should be able to live in a place where they don't have to worry about getting a 'game over' cause if they die outside their game they wont regenerate and it be game over for good for them...

she had walk a little way near a large and I mean very large like huge empty lot...

she took a seat down on the middle of the empty lot and hug her knees to her chest and thought how sad it was for all the video game characters who were toons but were more like digital toons or maybe like Digi-Toons haven't got a Toontown of there own...

she felt like crying as she thought of it and when she pictures a home for the Digi-Toons as she was thinking of calling the Video Game characters...well as she was thinking on this she saw her body glow and the place where her heart is was beating fastly and her heart felt warm...

then she heard a voice that was female ask her "Do You Wish To Make a Home For Them?"the voice asks her in a gentle voice and she gets up and clench her fists...

"yes! I want them to have a home! and I can only picture ever since video game characters were made they never had a true home outside their games and they need to go some place where they can relax! I want them to have a place to call home just like the Toons do in Toontown!"Bernice said and just as she shuts her eyes she felt the image of the large town for the Digi-Toons leave her mind but when she open her eyes she was shocked to see she was in not a empty lot now but a town or more like a city...

she looks over to a sign and she smiles as she reads it 'Welcome To Arcadetown...'

she couldn't help but smirk at this and place her left hand on her hip and look away from the sign "Well Who Would of Thought a Wish this Big Would Come True..."she said and then notice the Digi-Toons appearing left and right and she even saw Bowser, Bowser Jr. and all his Koopaling and some other video game characters and she even saw the building from the movie wreck-it ralph that was the same building that Ralph has to wreck which means it is the same building that Nicelanders will be living in there.

she even saw The Mario Brothers and even the Princess who they would always save of course.

she look over and even saw Pac-man and his two friends Spiral and Cylindria...  
even though Pac and his friends are Toons and have their own Cartoon, Pac was a Video Game Character First...  
so yeah they count as Digi-Toons...

she even saw other characters from Pac's show appearing here and there and she saw President Stratos Spheros and she knew who she would leave in charge of Arcadetown.

she went over to President Spheros who was talking with another Pac-person and he turn her way and seem confused and ask who she was and what she was...

she had to guess that the Pac-People don't get out much to meet others who weren't Pac-People or Ghosts...

"Who Are You?! and where are we?!"Stratos said and ask as he points to her and then raises arms up.

"well believe it or not your in Arcade Town and this place is your and the other Digi-Toons New Home...and I can see your home not too far off we will go speak there if you like cause I have a important job for ya..."she said as she places a hand on his back and leads him to the The Round House that acts as the President Stratos home.

Stratos was sitting at his desk while Bernice was sitting at a table and looking at those guys who work for him and act as his bodyguards before looking back Stratos.

"So You want me to lead not just my fellow Pac-People but all so the rest of the Digi-Toons? it seems like a very big job but...I am sure I don't mind doing it...and it might be interesting to lead not only the Pac-People but Others as well."Stratos said while leaning back on his chair.

"I am glad you are taking the job as President of Arcadetown...this place needs a good leader to lead them."Bernice said while smiling gently as she gets up out of the chair she was sitting on and heading to the door and Stratos following right behind her and they start to talk more and all so that she will come visit some time and see how everyone is doing.

as she was walkig out she saw the old version of Clyde from the Wreck-it Ralph Movie talking with Clyde of Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures and all so their other ghost friends like Blinky, Pinky and Inky.

and as she look at them she got a idea, Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures versions of Clyde, Blinky, Pinky and Inky were like Teenage Ghosts and all so Heroes who still work for the bad guy but help Pac and his friends while the first versions of them who weren't Teenage Ghosts and look like they did in the Wreck-it Ralph Movie are still Bad Guys...

she went over to them and started to talk to them and that the Old Versions should go by the names Retro-Clyde, Retro-Blinky, Retro-Pinky and Retro-Inky and let their younger versions just be called Clyde, Blinky, Pinky and Inky.

and she even started to talk to them that they should adopt them.

like Retro-Clyde becoming Clyde's Father,  
Retro-Pinky becoming Pinky's Mother  
Retro-Blinky becoming Blinky Father  
and lastly Retro-Inky becoming Inky's Father.

Retro-Clyde thought about this and just like the movie he seem to be calm.  
"I think it would be nice, after all I do need someone to help out in the meetings of Bad-Anon.."Retro-Clyde said while looking up at his new son who smiles and seem all excited and even clap his fingerless ghost hands together.

"I am glad you guys are getting along so well, all so if you like I could come to the meetings and bring snacks I would be very happy to help out with snacks!"Bernice said as she became excited too.

Retro-Clyde smiles up at her "thank you it will be are honor to have you at are meetings and if you like you can come to Bad-Anon any time you like."he said to her and she became even more excited and she nods her head and she reaches out and hugs him and lets go and looks at him with worry "I didn't hurt you did I?"she asks and he seem be have been surprise by the hug though he goes back to smiling "No you didn't, you just surprise me is all..."Retro-Clyde said and then Bernice look up at the clock and gasp.

"Oh Man! I Should of Been Home Hours Ago! Dad is going to flip!"Bernice said in panic and not only that but her 'Mom' who was really the Other Mother would most likely scold at her...

just then Mario came over to her "if you like I can walk you home and make sure you get there safe."Mario offered to her but she shakes her head "yeah thanks but no thanks you might want to stay to protect the Princess and I think I already have someone in mind..."she said and then went past him "Yo Bowser! ya mind walking me home! I know the way! all ya have to do is walk with me there!"Bernice said as she goes over and grabs Bowser by his big claw hand...

"Come on! you can be back in time to spend time with your kids before you have to go to your meeting at Bad-Anon!"Bernice said with a smile to which Bowser blinks confused at this "how you know I go to Bad-Anon?"Bowser said in a deep voice that sounded confused.  
"I have my ways, now come on lets go Bowser."Bernice said as she knew having Arcadetown around would be great and awesome and all so it be awesome to be friends with Bowser.

though when she got back and Tommy and Beatrice saw him well she got a lot of explaining to do...

[Beatrice's POV]

Tommy and I were just giving tips and instructions to Smarty as soon as we saw him with a pink cell phone in his hands when Bernice walked in with a crazy-looking but very familiar character that I might have seen on a video game. I had to talk to her about some things and I would like to know if Bernice really wants to live with us.

"Bernice, where have you been?" I asked. "And who is that giant, high-def, fire-breathing, mutant turtle?"

"Beatrice, you seriously don't know who he is?" Tommy asked.

"I've seen him before but I don't know his name."

Despite of being smart, I don't know the names or appearances of video game characters as well as Tommy.

"That's Bowser! He's one of the bad guys from the Super Mario Brothers video games!" Tommy exclaimed.

I never knew that Tommy is video game fan-boy and I knew that Bowser looked familiar.

"I thought that Beatrice 'canoe' everything." Smarty said.

"I don't know EVERYTHING, Smarty." I said. "There are some things that I don't know, like I can't predict when someone is about to be born or fixing to die. But that's not really important. Bernice, why did you bring Bowser into the house?"

"He walked with me, Beatrice." Bernice replied. "I couldn't walk back here alone and Bowser came along with me."

"It's a good thing that Bowser's not showing his bad side." Tommy said. "I'm not talking about his 'bad guy' bad side. I'm talking about his...temper tantrum."

"What happens if he shows his bad side?" I asked.

"Bowser will start shooting fireballs out of his mouth and he'll go nuts."

"How do humans live in a 'word' like this and still get in sticky 'split-ations'?" Smarty exclaimed.

"It's life, Smarty." I said. "Get used to it."

"Tommy's right, Beatrice." Bernice said. "It's good that Bowser is not going crazy or he'll burn up the house."

I sighed.

"Okay, okay, I get the point." I said. "Now, Bernice, we have to talk about a few things."

"All right, Bowser. Thanks for walking home with me." Bernice said and gave Bowser a pat on the...shell.

Bowser barged out of the house...not before he said to Bernice,

"See you at the next Bad-Anon meeting."

Oh, yeah, that's right. A movie called 'Wreck-It Ralph' is coming out in theaters soon and I believe Bowser is making a cameo appearance. Why did I forget about that movie trailer?

"All right, Bernice." I said. "Do you have any idea why Smarty has a pink cell phone?"

"Yeah." Bernice replied. "He was really interested and I thought I would show him how it works."

"But where did you get that cell phone that Smarty is holding right now? Did you wander around town and Smarty broke in to the cell phone store?"

"No. That cell phone was an extra one that I kept for some time."

"All right."

Then, Greasy entered the house.

"I'm back." He said.

Psycho giggled.

When Greasy and Psycho came into the living room, I noticed that Greasy had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Greasy got you flowers, Pretty Girly." Psycho said as he walked into the living room in a random direction.

This is the very first time that a guy is giving me flowers. And I think Greasy just picked the right flowers, lilacs, magnolias, and jasmines.

"Aww, Greasy got you flowers." Bernice said. "How romantic."

She kind of glared at Smarty and Greasy as she kind of said 'How romantic' with a hint of irritation and anger.

I wonder.

"Those are really beautiful, Greasy." I said.

Greasy handed me the bouquet and I walked in to the kitchen. Gently, I placed the bouquet on the counter and I began to look for a vase underneath the sink. After a few seconds, I found a beautiful blue glass vase in the shape of glass milk bottle and I filled three quarters of the vase with water. I slowly put the flowers in the vase and I walked out of the kitchen with the vase in my hands.

I placed the vase full of flowers on the window sill in the living room and I sighed in satisfaction.

"Thanks for the flowers, Greasy." I said.

"Aren't you going to smell them, Beatrice?" Tommy asked.

"Go ahead and smell them, Beatrice." Bernice told me.

I shrugged and I bent down.

As soon as I began to smell the jasmine flower, I heard a buzzing sound.

I looked down and I saw a bee flying out of the middle of the flower!

"Is that a bee?" Tommy asked in shock.

"Yeah." I said as I backed away from the flowers.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry." Greasy said. "I didn't know that there was a bee in one of the flowers."

Immediately, the bee began to fly towards me. I froze in the middle of the living room, standing still like a stone statue.

"What the heck are you doing?" Smarty asked.

"Standing still." I said.

"Why?"

"So the bee won't sting me."

Then, the bee got closer and closer to me. My heart was beating really fast and I began to sweat in nervousness.

"Somebody help me." I said through my teeth.

"Just stay where you are and I'm coming with a newspaper." Greasy said.

Then, I heard someone running and I saw a flash of white grab the bee. It was Psycho and...he just caught the bee with his sleeve-covered hands.

"Got it!" He exclaimed.

After shaking his hands in victory, Psycho accidentally opened his hands and the bee flew at me. Believe me, it was very angry.

Then, the bee flew around me and I still stood still.

All of the sudden, I felt this sharp sting on the back of my neck and I felt somebody, probably Greasy, smack the bee. I felt his hand sweep away the bee.

"I'll get the tweezers." Tommy said and ran out the living room.

"I'm so sorry, muchacha." Greasy said. "I seriously didn't see that bee."

"It's all right, Greasy." I replied as I panted.

"Thomas is coming with the tweezers and he'll get that stinger out of your neck. Sit down."

I slowly sat down.

"The spot where the bee stung you doesn't look too bad." Greasy said. "A little red but really nothing else."

Then, I heard Tommy run in to the living room.

"Here are the tweezers and be very careful when you're taking the stinger out." Tommy said.

Then, I heard Bernice giggle softly.

If she's thinking that I have a crush on Greasy, she's really wrong about THAT. FOR REAL.

[Bernice's POV]

I couldn't believe it Big Sis has a Crush on Greasy! hehehe I went over to her and whispers "you so like him" before leaning away fastly as she glares at me and mouths out 'do not' and I couldn't help but giggle and for a moment my amber eyes flash from it's normal amber to blue with amber around the iris and amber around the pupils though how I notice this is because there was my small mirror near by and I saw that my eyes had changed into Crayola's eye color for a second and they change back to normal amber...

I really hope no one notice it yet...they don't know about my split personalities...how are ya suppose to explain ones family you haven't met or seen in like forever that you have split personalities?

hopefully no one notice but as I look over to my right I saw that Psycho was looking up at me "What is it Psycho? is something wrong?"I ask him as get down on my knees and I started to pet his head of hair he was just so adorable.

"Your Eyes Change Color..."Psycho said to me and I flinch a little and I giggle nervously "Oh Psychie Don't Be Silly! my eyes didn't change color! you very silly little cutie!"I said while still petting his head of hair and he seem to smile even bigger "You Keeping a Secret..."Psycho said and I stop petting his head and sigh "how about I fix ya something to eat Psycho? you want a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich?"I ask him and he look like he was thinking and he nods his head really fast and I smile and got up and take his hand "okay then lets go..."I said and when I was about to go leave the room with Psycho I look over cause I heard the door open up and I saw Wheezy and Stupid coming in and went over to talk to Smarty in a very low whisper type way...  
and it was Wheezy who was whispering to Smarty most likely about going on the mission to find a way to get mom back...  
I should be going too! it ain't fair they wont let me go and they are listening to Yen Sid and he is like ordering them not to let me go!  
that ain't fair! I finally get to see mom...Mine, Beatrice and Tommy's Real Mom and she needs my help and I don't care what they say cause I am helping even if I gotta follow them for crying out loud and tell them I am helping no matter what they all say.

I look over to Wheezy I could feel my face turn a little red in my cheeks and I look away though I was hearing a smug chuckle and I look over and saw that it was Greasy "Don't Even Start Greasy..."I said to him as I glare at him and giving him a warning to say he better not say anything or else I will do something that will make him sorry...

though he seem to not want to take my warning to heart cause he walks a little over to where Smarty, Stupid and Wheezy are at and he cries out "Hey Wheezy Guess What I found out you will find it very interesting that-"Greasy said but I didn't give him time cause I ran over and I look to Beatrice "Big Sis Cover your Eyes!"I said to her and at first she didn't do it and gave me a confused look and I roll my eyes "it's for ya own good Beatrice just trust me.."I said to her and she shrugs her shoulders and covers her eyes with her hands and at that time I pulled down Greasy's pants and to which pantsing him "someone likes-"Greasy said but he blinks and looks down and screams.

I couldn't help but giggle before going over to Psycho and grabbing his hand "come on Psycho lets go make that Sandwich for you."I said while I giggle more and Psycho who saw what I did and giggles too as we went into the kitchen.

[Tommy's POV]

I was a little uncomfortable with Psycho going into the kitchen. I've seen him do crazy things after he and the other members of the Toon Patrol painted pig masks on me and Eddie back in Toon Town (I am still not forgetting about that.). But if Bernice believes that Psycho won't go crazy, then I'll just hope that she would make sure that Psycho doesn't start flinging peanut butter on a spoon and make a big mess in the kitchen.

Right now, I'm very surprised that Bernice pantsed Greasy. I've never seen a girl do that to a guy. Bernice pulling Greasy's pants down was the second thing added on my list of things that I would never see a girl try or do. If you're desperate about the first thing on the list, it's Beatrice spitting Smarty on the face before he attempted to water board me so that she can talk to him.

Anyway, as soon as Bernice pull down Greasy's pants, I had a brief look of his...undergarment and then, I looked away as Greasy screamed in surprise and at the top of his lungs while pulling his pants back up to his chest. He also began to curse in Spanish and I won't even dare to repeat any of those words.

Beatrice, with her eyes still closed, covered her ears. I covered my ears, too.

"What's going on?!" She exclaimed. "Is there another bee in the house?!"

"No, Beatrice!" I replied. "Greasy's pants were pulled down."

Then, Greasy stopped screaming but he still cursed in Spanish. After adjusting his pants a little bit after pulling them back up to his chest, Greasy punches his left fist into his right hand and exclaimed,

"Voy a por ella! Te voy a enseñar algo de la hermana del muchacha que va a hacer ella no tire mis pantalones abajo otra vez!"

He said: "I'm going to get her! I'll teach muchacha's sister something that'll make her not pull my pants down again!"

"Greasy, Greasy," I said, stopping him, "let me and Beatrice talk to Bernice. I think that it'll be better if we didn't use violence to make her listen to us."

Beatrice, with her eyes still closed, takes her hands off her ears.

"Wait. How did Greasy's pants fall down?" She asked.

"Greasy's pants didn't simply fall down. They were actually pulled down by your sister." Wheezy said.

Beatrice sighed.

"Okay. I think it's the time to actually talk to Bernice about some things." She said. "But we're not using violence to make Bernice listen to us because it'll make things worse. I'll talk to Bernice as soon as she settles down a little bit. But before I talk to her, I'm going to the kitchen and get something that can bring down the swelling of the bee sting on my neck."

Then, Beatrice got up and began to walk to the kitchen. Well, she was heading towards the kitchen and then, she bumped into the wall, causing Smarty, Wheezy, and Stupid to laugh a little bit. Greasy just...chuckled.

"You forgot to open your eyes." He said.

Then, I watched Beatrice open her eyes and she walked to the kitchen without running into the wall.

I turned to Greasy.

"So, what was the main reason why Bernice pulled down your pants?" I asked.

Greasy laughed a little bit.

"You are never going to believe this but...ha, ha, ha, ha...alguien tiene los ojos puestos en Wheezy!" He said and laughed.

"Who's got their eyes on Wheezy?" I asked.

"Someone has their eyes...ON ME?!" Wheezy exclaimed.

"Who is it?"

"Your sister, Thomas!" Greasy exclaimed.

"Bernice?"

"YES! HA HA!"

Stupid and Smarty looked at us with surprised looks. Then, they began to laugh. Wheezy, on the other hand, coughed and choked on his cigarettes in surprise.

"That little squirt...has her eyes on me?!" He exclaimed in an upcoming raspy voice.

"Yes! Every time she looks at you and you look at her, she turns away and starts blushing!" Greasy said.

Then, I began to feel very nervous now that Greasy had mentioned Bernice having a crush on Wheezy.

"Bernice should never know about what you said to us because I just developed of feeling that she just heard us." I said.

Then, Greasy stopped laughing and looked at me with concern and surprise.

"Oh, you're right." He said. "She might do something else to me and it's probably going to be worse than having my pants pulled down."

"I think that I might enjoy whatever that little squirt might do to you." Wheezy said and blew out a cloud of smoke. "And I don't think that I have any feelings for her."

"The only thing that we can do now is act like nothing happened after Bernice pulled Greasy's pants down. We can also add in the idea of you, Greasy, being angry after your pants were pulled down." I said.

Greasy nodded his head.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." He said and then, he chuckled. "You're kind of like muchacha. You just came up with an idea that sounds like something that she can think of."

"Like Beatrice, I can come up with some good ideas." I said. "But I don't always come up with a good plan. I often rely on Beatrice with the ideas because she's one of the quickest thinkers in the state of Texas."

to be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

**[ Co-Written with imaginarytoon1 ]**

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Coraline Movie goes to Henry Selick**

**Credit for Coraline the Book goes to Neil Gaiman.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

**Credit for Wreck-it Ralph Movie goes to Disney.**

**Credit for Super Mario Bros goes to Nintendo.**

**Credit for Sonic The Hedgehog goes to Sega**

**Credit for Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures goes to Namco & Disney XD.**

**Credit for Pac-Man goes to Namco.**

**Credit for Adventure Time goes to Pendleton Ward**

**Credit for the Adventure Time (Gender-Swapped Characters) goes to Natasha Allegri**

**Credit for Full House goes to Jeff Franklin.**

**Credit for Man, I feel Like a Woman goes to Shania Twain**

* * *

[Bernice's POV]

I couldn't believe it even when I tried to sneak into the back of the Toon Patrol's Black 1937 Dodge Humpback Panel Truck..  
(I never knew what type of car they drive so I had to look it up cause I became curious as what it was called...)  
anyway I tried to sneak into the back to go on the mission to find a way to bring mom back but the Toon Patrol caught me and they threw me out of the Toon Patrol's car and well it was Slimy and Flasher who did the throwing of course...and then they took off and I yell out to them saying that they needed my help but of course Smarty yell out "No We Don't!"

seriously she was my mom too! I never had a real mother/daughter bond cause of what happen to me in the past...

though I wouldn't tell my family about it nor would I tell the toon patrol...some secrets are best kept behind the closet under lock and key.

right now I was in the kitchen making snacks for the Bad-Anon Meeting at Arcadetown...

I was making some cupcakes, sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies and I even got some drinks and chips.

I heard somebody walk into the kitchen and I look over and saw it was Dad...

"I am heading out to work, I already told your brother and sister...What are you doing? You look like your about to feed a whole party of people?"Dad said and I couldn't help but giggle and I shook my head at this.

"No...it's nothing for a party, it is for well a support group...I volunteered to make snacks for them..."I said with a smile as I felt that the bad guys at Bad-Anon who might be Bad Guys in their games but in truth if you think about it they aren't really that bad once you get to know them...

at least they aren't like some of the Disney Villains at Toontown...

I had got a call from President Spheros (I gave him my cellphone number) and he told me that the Arcadetown has some how ended up in the same dimensional world as Toontown and all so near where Arcadetown is at some of the Kingdoms from the video games places from the video games are outside Arcadetown near the 'Arcade side' of the Toon World...

like the place where Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz Home of Sugar Rush in a large island...  
and the island is called The Sugar Rush Kingdom.

Arcadetown was very far away from Toontown and someone from Toontown would have to most likely drive or take a train to get from Toontown to Arcadetown.

and not only that but President Spheros wanted to talk to me about something important though I told him it would have to wait cause I had a few important things I had to get done.

"well that is nice bernice just don't work too hard on making those snacks..."he said to me and left the kitchen and leaving me to go back to making the snacks and after I was done I started to grab all the snacks I made and even some I didn't like the chips and all so grab the drinks and headed out of the door.

I had to say Bad-Anon was fun and I was happy that they like the snacks I made...I was afraid I would mess it up...

though when Bowser reach for one of the cookies at the same time Eggman did they started to fight for it and I had to tell them not to fight in Retro-Clyde's nice clean home!

at first they didn't listen to me but after I reach up and hit them over the heads and told them if they didn't stop I wouldn't make any more snacks for Bad-Anon for a whole year...well lucky that got them to stop, I guess they didn't want to go with out snacks and that and I don't think they felt like bringing or making snacks themselves.

though I guess most of the other bad guys didn't really feel like it either so that left the whole job to me from now on...

after the meeting I wave bye to them and told them I will see them in the next meeting and next time I will bring pizza for everyone.

Bowser made a face as if disgusted and I told him to give pizza a chance and after few words here and there he said "okay..."

I couldn't help but giggle at how childish Bowser was being but hey maybe trying something new might be good for him.

I was lucky I was able to walk back home with out a problem and I was happy about that and I was feeling very happy cause of the day I had and all so because I will find a way to help bring back mom no matter what The Toon Patrol or Yen Sid say!

I am not just doing this for me but for the rest of my family...they need to know the truth about mom...

as I was reaching for the door knob and slightly opening up I made sure not make any noise on the other side of the door but when I open it I was over hearing Tommy and Beatrice talking about me...I wonder what they could be talking about?

then as I listen closely at what Beatrice was saying I felt tears run down my face...

I gently shut the door and making sure it didn't make a sound and I turn my back to the door and look at the door before walking slowly away from the house maybe I should take this time to myself...I could stay at Arcadetown...

maybe I could make some kinda excuse as to why I would be gone for so long?

I know, I will call Smarty and tell him to call Beatrice and tell her I will be staying at a friends house for a sleep over...

though I know it is a lie but I needed time to be away after what I heard was being said about me in the house...

and I think it is good that I give Beatrice space cause I think her finding out she has a sister is a little too much for her at the moment...

and I think I should go see President Spheros and see what he wanted to speak to me about...

I started to walk away from the house and head back to Arcadetown even if it was a long walk back there it will be worth it cause I really didn't want to go home right now after what I heard...and I do think it is best if I gave Beatrice space to take in all that has happen...

it took half a hour but I was back in Arcadetown I would of been here much faster but I kinda was walking much slowly...

I had too much on my mind on what I was hearing back at the house...I look up and saw that President Spheros place not too far off a head and I smile a little and started to walk to the round house...

though when I get there and hear what President Spheros has to say to me...I didn't know it would change my life forever...

[Beatrice's Pov]

Some time later the next day, I found Tommy cleaning up the kitchen. While he was reorganizing the lunch meats and cheeses, I looked around the kitchen. I found baking pans, plastic bowls, lids, trash, a mixer, knives, and stuff to make sandwiches were littered and scattered all over the counters. Even some packaged snacks and canned foods were on the floor of the pantry. If Mom were here right now (she's visiting Mr. Anderson, the psychologist in the city of Houston), she would not be the person that you would want to be around if she blows her top.

I jumped and began to help Tommy with the messes.

"Thanks, Beatrice." He said.

"I'm guessing Bernice did all of this, right?" I asked as I turned the sink on, making the water heat up.

"Yep, that's right."

I rolled my eyes and I grabbed a rag from one of the drawers. Noticing that the water was giving off steam in the sink, I soaked the rag under the steaming hot water for a few seconds.

I sighed as I wiped the mustard off the counter with a rag soaked in hot water.

"I wonder why Bernice did use up most of our stuff that we have to use to make our lunches for school." Tommy said.

"The mess that Bernice made tells me that she wasn't making a lunch for school. By remembering my previous experiences of making school lunches and observing the size of messes as time passed during my previous school years, something tells me that Bernice a part of something very big." I replied.

Tommy picked up and took all of the plastic bowls of cheese and lunch meat in the fridge.

"What do you mean by 'something very big', Beatrice?" He asked.

"I'm guessing that Bernice made some snacks for a group of some sort." I replied. "A club with some new friends or some group with some other people who befriended Bernice while she came over to see us." Then, I looked at a newspaper that was close to the kitchen phone. On paragraph of the front page of the paper, there was a gathering of people from Houston to help feed the homeless at the Houston Research Park that went on since noon. "Or maybe Bernice is trying out some volunteer work at the Research Park."

Then, I heard Greasy, Smarty, and Wheezy chuckle behind me and Tommy.

We jumped in surprise. I turned my head and saw that Greasy, Smarty, and Wheezy were standing in the middle of the doorway of the kitchen.

"Siempre se está recogiendo en los detalles, muchacha. No se le escapa nada." Greasy said.

"Greasy said that you're always picking up on details and you never miss anything." Tommy told me.

"What's with this mess?" Wheezy asked and blew out a cloud of smoke, nearly making me cough.

"Bernice was probably behind this mess and she didn't clean up before she left." I replied.

"Can I help?" Greasy asked.

"Sure, Greasy. That'll be great."

"What do you want me to do?"

I looked at the pantry.

"You can just put the packaged and canned items back on the shelves of the pantry over there." I said and pointed to the pantry.

Greasy didn't hesitate and he went right on ahead on what I told him without having to be told twice.

"It's not a 'tuck' guy's job to do a minor's job." Smarty said to Greasy. "Especially if that minor goes by the name 'Beatrice Birchwood'."

I rolled my eyes.

"Lo que sea. No sería muy agradable si del muchacha y Thomas hicieron todo el trabajo." Greasy said.

"Beatrice?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back as I dried the counter with a paper towel.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Fire away."

Then, Tommy sighed.

That means that whatever he's going to ask me, it's really serious. This is something that shouldn't be considered funny or a joke.

"What do you think about Bernice?" Tommy asked.

I stopped drying the counter and I looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What do you think about Bernice?" Tommy repeated.

I paused.

"I think that Bernice is a nice person." I replied. "Even though she does get a little too crazy whenever she gets ticked off, I still think that Bernice is good."

"But are you ready?" Tommy asked.

A puzzled look began to spread on my face.

"Ready for what?" I asked back.

"What's going on? What am I missing?" Greasy asked me and Tommy.

"Beatrice, are you really ready to have a sister in this household?" Tommy asked.

"You're scaring me, Tommy." I replied.

"That doesn't answer Thomas's 'christian'." Smarty said.

"Boss, this doesn't concern us." Wheezy said in a sick, raspy voice.

"Tommy, I know that Bernice wanting to be a part of our household is sudden but-" I began.

All of the sudden, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said.

I walked out of the kitchen and ran to the front door.

I took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door.

Standing on the porch was a lady, at least in her late forties or early fifties, with brown hair (with some gray strands), a blue dress with white polka dots, a big, black purse, and black high heels. On her face were glasses with thick black frames. Behind the lady were five boxes with Bernice's name written on them.

"Oh, hello, Bernice." The lady said to me with a pearly white smile.

"Ma'am, my name is Beatrice." I said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Beatrice. I'm Mrs. Gray. I was the head of the orphanage where Bernice had to stay since she was a baby. I came here because Bernice wanted me to drop off her stuff here and for your parents to sign these papers that I brought with me. Is Bernice here, Beatrice?"

I shook my head.

"She was here but she went out to do some volunteer work." I replied.

I think.

"May I speak to your parents?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"My parents are very busy so you'll have to talk to me."

Awkward pause.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked Mrs. Gray. "We'll talk in the living room."

"Oh, yes, please." Mrs. Gray replied.

She walked in without hesitation and I closed the door behind her. I led Mrs. Gray to the living room and we sat down on the couch.

"Beatrice, who are you talking to?" Tommy called from the kitchen.

"A friend of Bernice. She's Mrs. Gray and she runs an orphanage where Bernice stayed when she was a baby." I replied.

"Who's that?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"My brother, Tommy."

Mrs. Gray nodded her head.

"Mrs. Gray, may I ask a couple of questions about Bernice?" I asked.

"Sure, Beatrice. Go ahead." She replied.

I cleared my throat.

"Is Bernice already adopted?" I asked.

"No but she's been placed in different homes." Mrs. Gray replied.

"Did Bernice like any of those homes?"

"No. Those homes didn't last long for Bernice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Apparently, Bernice had to deal with some parents who would mistreat or something. I think that there was a time when one of the families that she had to stay with didn't care about her hypoglycemia."

"Are you saying that they didn't help her when she was light-headed or anything?"

"Something like that."

Okay, this is getting interesting.

"When Bernice was brought to your orphanage, did someone leave a note about her, saying that her last name was Birchwood?" I asked.

"Yes, it did." Mrs. Gray replied.

"Did that person say anything else after that?"

"Not that I can remember."

I nodded.

"When Bernice called me, she told met that she found you and your family after she took the wrong bus. Did you believe her?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"At first, I did, yes. But after Bernice fainted on our front yard, due to her hypoglycemia, I had to take her to the hospital. After that, the nurse did some blood and saliva tests." I replied.

"What were the results?"

"Positive. In other words, Bernice is related to me and Tommy."

[Bernice's Pov]

I was in the Round House and was now in Spheros's office and we both started to talk but what he tells me nearly made me fall out of my seat...

"I'm a What?!"I said in shock and disbelief at what Spheros said out of his mouth...it couldn't be true.

"a Princess, but it is only when you step into Arcadetown but outside in the human world you are just normal Bernice Serenity Birchwood."Spheros informs me...well at least I would still have a normal life in the human world...that is good right?

but wait a minute..."Hey How Did You Know About my Middle Name being Serenity!? I haven't even told my own family about that fact yet...and I rather of kept it secret really...I mean I wouldn't call me the 'Serenity' type the way I let my temper get the best of me some times."I said as I blush a little as I look down at my feet...

"I know because Yen Sid inform me of your middle name...well your full name really..."Spheros said to me and I couldn't help but feel my eyes go wide "You Mean He Was Here?!"I ask as I was shock to find out that Yen Sid found out about Arcadetown so soon...

"yes he and I will be having a meeting so I will be out of town and I will like to ask you to watch over Arcadetown until I get back..I maybe the President of Aracadetown but you my good lady are it's Princess when you made the wish for us Digi-Toons to have place to call are own it came from your heart and that showed Love, Compassion, Sympathy and Generosity and of course most importantly heart...I will understand if you must think this over first and I will give you time to do this when you get back to your home I am sure that your family must be worried."Spheros said to me and I couldn't help but look away as I would of go back home but maybe I should give Beatrice space...

I look back to Spheros and I shook my head no "No...I don't think I will be able to go back home for a while I am thinking of staying at Arcadetown for maybe for a little while..."I said before speaking once again "of course I will stay and watch Arcadetown for you."I said as I smile a little to him and he nods his head "I will take you to the Heart of the Arcadetown which has your well I guess you could say 'Home away from Home' it appeared when Arcadetown was made...I will take you there now."he said to me and I nod my head and started to follow him out of the room and to the place that he was speaking of that was at the Heart of the Arcadetown.

but as soon as we got there I couldn't believe my eyes...it was a Castle!

"Whoa Baby!"I said (if you never heard that saying 'Whoa Baby' You should really watch Full House, it's this old tv show)

I look at Spheros with shock still on my face and he seem to smile in amusement at the look on my face.

"You Saying this Place is Mine?! Wicked Sweet!"I said in a happy look on my face as I kept looking at him as he nods his head and I ran over inside and I took in the view inside...it was so awesome!

and the living room was so cool it had a normal couch that was a copy of my family's couch and all so there was a love couch to the far right and all so there was a large screen tv near by and all so there was a large picture near by that has The Toon Patrol...

I guess I haven't notice it until now and to my surprise when I went to the kitchen which was fancy looking though it couldn't replace the real feel of home back at my family's house...

I even went to a room where to my shock were golden statues of the Toon Patrol and all so of my brother and sister...

and as I was walking past some other statues I remember I hadn't called Smarty to tell him to call Beatrice and tell her I will be sleeping over at a friends house for a few days or so.

I took out my cellphone and started to call Smarty...and just to let you know his ringtone that I hadn't took off when I gave it to him...

the song that plays when someone is calling him is well...

the song is 'Man, I feel Like a Woman' song by Shania Twain

hey it's a good song...and it has a nice beat to it.

I put the phone to my ear and waiting to hear from Smarty on the other end...  
this could take a while if they weren't back home yet...

_  
[Beatrice's Pov]

"Wow! That's amazing!" Mrs. Gray exclaimed.

Then, she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I've had a long day."

"It's all right." I said.

After clearing her throat, Mrs. Gray puts her glasses back on.

"When you brought up the homes that Bernice had to live in just a few seconds ago, I was suddenly reminded of Bernice's first foster family." She said.

"Were the foster parents nice to her?" I asked in concern.

Mrs. Gray shook her head.

"Oh, no." She said. "In fact, the foster mother wasn't being nice to Bernice."

I glanced Greasy, Smarty, and Wheezy as they walked in to the living room.

"What did she do? The foster mother, I mean." I asked.

Mrs. Gray sucked in her cheeks and lips as if she sucked on a lemon. She also glanced around the living room nervously.

"You can tell me, Mrs. Gray." I said. "I can handle it."

She sighed and said,

"The foster mother would slap Bernice and sometimes, she would leave her in a closet for a period of time."

I gasped in horror.

"Did Bernice tell you about how long that the first foster mother left her in that closet?" I asked.

"I think she told me that the foster mother locked her in the closet for two days. No food or water. Nothing." Mrs. Gray replied. "Bernice would be sitting on the floor of the closet and do nothing except read a magazine that was left in there, just to keep her from getting bored."

"Oh my. But, um, what would happen if Bernice was out of closet, like after staying in there for a period of time?"

"The foster mother would slap her again, then, she would write sign and tape it on the front of Bernice's shirt, and after that, Bernice would help herself to whatever food is left in the kitchen."

"Pardon me for asking but what did the sign say?"

"'I'm worthless little do-nothing. I'm a blabbermouth brat and nobody loves me'."

"Goodness." Wheezy said and nervously inhaled on his six burning cigarettes.

"And after all of that, Bernice came back to the orphanage?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear, she did. Then, Bernice tried living with some other families but she found it really hard to like them." Mrs. Gray replied.

Oh, man. Bernice really went through a lot. She had to deal with abuse and struggle with liking or trusting people because of that. I feel really sorry for her.

"Beatrice, are you really ready to have a sister?" Tommy's question echoed in my head.

Why, yes. I believe that I'm ready for a sister.

"Mrs. Gray, if my parents sign those papers, will Bernice stay with us permanently?" I asked.

"If they give me their approval and their signatures, then Bernice will stay with you permanently." Mrs. Gray replied.

"And does that mean that she won't go back to the orphanage on a certain day?"

"That's right. Your home here will be Bernice's."

"Usted tiene un buen corazón, muchacha." Greasy said.

Mrs. Gray sighed.

"But since your parents aren't here right now, I'll have to see them tomorrow afternoon so that I can get their approval and signatures." She said.

"I'm really sorry to say this but the only days when my parents are not working or out of town are Friday and Sunday. Which day is the best for you to see my parents?" I asked.

"I would like to see them on Sunday. That's my off day."

"Okay. I'll tell my parents that you came here and we'll talk more about this on Sunday."

"All right, Beatrice. Thanks for your time. But before I leave, can you give me some directions for the nearest hotel?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just drive down the street, make a left on Lockhart Drive, drive straight down Spinelli Avenue until you see the Eyre Hotel on your right."

"Thank you, Beatrice. Thank you for the directions and your conference time with me."

"You're welcome."

Then, we got off the couch and Mrs. Gray left the house.

I walked back into the kitchen and it was really clean. Tommy was still in the kitchen and he began to wash his hands.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, Tommy." I said.

"It's all right, Beatrice. Wheezy helped me with the rest." Tommy replied.

I looked at Wheezy.

"Thanks for helping out." I said to him.

Wheezy just rolled his eyes and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"You, too, Greasy." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

"All right, Tommy, I'll answer the question. Yes, I'm ready to have a sister in this house."

Tommy shuts off the running water and he looks at me with a puzzled and concerned look on his face.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready." He said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Bernice living in our house feels like a last minute thing. I mean, she just came to us out of nowhere and seems to be having a hard time getting along with other people, especially with the Toon Patrol. Those things make me unsure if I'm ready for Bernice living with us."

"What made me think that Bernice should officially live with us is her past families that she lived with before she came to us. Mrs. Gray told me about Bernice's first family. The mother would abuse her and lock her in a closet for a period of time. Also, Bernice would have to wear a sign that would say mean things about her, labeling her as something that she's not."

Goosebumps ran up and down my spine after I said that.

"After Bernice was brought back to the orphanage, she tried out a few more families but was brought back after that, because she finds it really hard to trust and or love someone who cares about her. I think that Bernice should have a permanent home." I said. "But if you have any other concerns that are making you worried about Bernice, then I suggest that you tell me right now."

"I'm afraid that Bernice would make Sniffy tear up my personal things and maybe some of my clothes and even try to pull pranks on me. It's just as I said, Bernice has trouble getting along with people and I am also afraid that she'll get along with only you. I don't want to live in a house where only one of the family members gets along with only one person who lives in the same house. It doesn't seem right."

"Tommy, Bernice deserves a real home. Life would continue to get hard for her as time passes. I believe that hidden in those thoughts of negativity and wanting to be on her own, Bernice wants to have a family who would treat her like she's a somebody instead of nothing or a bag of trash. She needs to experience the idea of having a loving family before she's old enough to-"

I was cut off by 'Man, I Feel Like A Woman' playing all of the sudden.

Everyone who was in the kitchen looked around to see and hear where the song was playing. Well, better make that 'almost everybody' because Smarty had a blank but surprised look on his face.

Tommy, Wheezy, Greasy, and I watched Smarty as he, without breaking eye contact with us, slowly and nervously made his left hand inch its way to the inside of his coat. I stifled an upcoming laugh as Smarty pulled out a pink cell phone from his coat.

" 'Ex-chews' me." Smarty said. "I have to take this call."

He left the kitchen when 'Man, I feel like a woman' was sung and I burst out laughing. Greasy, Wheezy, and Tommy joined me just a few seconds later.

[Bernice's Pov]  
I was in the castle kitchen making a sandwich when I remember the mess I made in the kitchen at the family's house...  
man I would of clean it up before I left but I had no time and I couldn't be late for the Bad-Anon and I didn't want the Bad Guys to get cranky from hunger and so before I left out the door I had left a note on the table saying 'Sorry about the mess but I have no time to clean it up I really have to get this food to the support group that is well...I guess you could say delinguents...there is one girl in the group so I will have someone to talk about girl stuff with...but mostly all the support group of delinguents are guys so me and the other girl are the only girls...and anyway as I was gonna say I am really sorry about the mess but I guess I went a little overboard with making the snacks...I mean the only type of snacks I ever made back at my home was for the little kids...once I had to beat up Bobby for taking Kimmy's sandwich I made for her...Bobby is like the King of all Jerks and I hope you never have to meet him...  
he is like a few years older than me but whatever I would kick his butt any day of the week if it means protecting poor Kimmy from crying...Kimmy is a cute little 4 years old she learn a few tricks from me like the good old puppy dog eyes...I use it on well Mrs Gray but it doesn't work on her anymore since I am older now...but lucky I passed that trick down to cute little Kimmy...  
may she use it wisely...though I do believe that trick could work on guys though it shouldn't be on a guy who you try to keep a promise and he ends up breaking it...No Good Slime Ball of a Weasel...Oh Wait I am going off topic! Sorry...anyway as I was trying to say I had no time to clean up cause I didn't want to be late...so I am writing this down to say Sorry for the Mess and all so to say I will clean it up as soon as I can when I come back from the Ba...I mean support group...  
PS  
I made a Chocolate Cake for Psycho and Stupid...See that they get it Please, I know that either Beatrice or Tommy are reading this so I know it's okay if I tell ya about the Chocolate Cake is for Psycho and Stupid...

it's in the far back of the Fridge...ya might want them to wait until it warms up a little before letting them eat it...  
all so Slimy if you are reading this instead here is some words of advice...you so much as Touch that Cake I will Slap the Slime right off ya and make sure you make Psycho and Stupid another Cake that is if you didn't eat it! if you didn't eat it you are safe for now but so help me if either you or Smarty, Greasy, Wheezy and or Flasher even touch that cake that is for Psycho and Stupid I will slap ya silly!  
all so I know Sleazy wouldn't do it cause he's too nice of a guy to do such a thing...and so if Sleazy is reading this first I am putting you in charge of watching the Cake and keeping it out of Smarty, Greasy, Wheezy, Flasher and Slimy's hands...  
Love Bernice...'

man I felt bad I didn't get to keep that promise but I was going to keep it but I never got to do it cause when I was over hearing what was being said with Tommy and Beatrice I couldn't help but run off...

all so the only Weasel who knows where I am is Sleazy...I told him where I went and why I didn't get to clean up the mess but I was going to but when I over heard Tommy and Beatrice talking I kinda took off...

he understood and all so he told me about I didn't get to erase his memory of me...to which I couldn't help but shocked at this...

and by the way we were at the Arcade Town Park at the Time on a bench...

I ask him how that was and he told me that he was outside of his room at the time and he had made his pillows appear like his body cause some times Smarty would come into his room to check up on him...( Mister Tough Guy huh? who would of known Smarty would have such a soft side...that's kinda sweet...) and anyway he was out of his room at the time sneaking out to help out at place that gives food out and it was his turn to help out with the cooking and serve it to the other toons...  
he all so tends to help fix other toons cars though he doesn't want the others to find out or even let the ones he helps tell about his good deeds so it is all hush hush...

and anyway the one that I had 'erase' the memory of (that was suppose to be Sleazy by the way...) was some pillows...

and Sleazy notice that the other Toon Patrol didn't remember me so it did work out as I plan...well half of it...  
the other Toon Patrol didn't remember me so that is Great...

but I wish I would of double check to see if it was Sleazy and not pillows...

anyway he notice that the others didn't remember me and had to wonder why that was so he had to pretend to not know me at the time until we were alone and the only place we could be alone and away from the Toon Patrol was at Arcadetown...

and he had told me the truth...and he promise me never to tell the Toon Patrol...

you know it felt nice having him remember me...though he did ask me if I would give the other Toon Patrol their memories back of me...but of course I told him no and I didn't think it was wise to do that...

I even told Sleazy about the extra bedrooms back at the Castle...and for some odd reasons some of the rooms were like made for him and the other Toon Patrol and there was like about a lot more rooms besides the ones that fit him and the other Toon Patrol...

like in one room it was all fancy and was to what looks to be Greasy's liking...the bed was like all big and silk covers and had about two normal pillows with three heart shape pillows on it too...

all so the room that would be like fit for Wheezy has it's own Cigarette Vending Machine...  
Oh yeah if Wheezy saw this he would so 'Fall in Love' in words...  
and it was right next to the bed...

maybe I should have the Cigarette Vending Machine be send to Wheezy...then again maybe not...

all so if ya got to know the rooms and the Cigarette Vending Machine are High Definition like the rest of this place in Arcadetown...

and anyway I wont bother saying what the other rooms are and it's best to leave that alone for now...

and not to forget the rooms had their names on the front of the doors...but only the doors that is like their I guess 'dream rooms' the other rooms don't have names on them or even have anything that would fit them...

and all so don't get me started on the music that is in Greasy's room in the Castle...

it's all the romance music...and all so there was some books that had romance in it...seriously this guy has romance on the brain...  
it seems like he is a little different from what he was in the movie...

like something change him from a ladies man (well weasel truthfully)...and all so a King of Pervs to a Mr Romeo and a Charming Weasel...I could tell he really has change a little cause of Beatrice and I don't know how it all happen but from the way he looks at her he really really loves her...and even though Beatrice tries to say other wise I can tell she loves him too...  
so Greasy is from a level 100 % Perv to a 20 %...and the 100 % is before he met Beatrice of course...  
and the 20 % is the level of him being slightly a Perv but you all know you can't change most of the things about him...

I am all so writing this all down in my Journal that I am keeping...I had it since I well moved into this Castle...  
I am writing down mostly the stuff that has happen...  
and all so if Greasy ever breaks Big Sis's Heart I will Break his face in and then I will kick him in the place that all guys hate to be kicked...I maybe the 'baby sister' of my two older twins but that don't mean I have to act like I am the one who all ways needs protecting by my older siblings...I can kick any guys butt any time of the week...  
and if any guy makes a girl cry or even picks on a little kid I will give them a super butt kicking...  
though I guess I could try to control my temper...though it can be a little trouble at times...  
I mean have you ever try to hold in ya temper when a guy does something that makes ya want to punch his lights out?  
like picking on a poor other person either it be a boy and girl and that guy who picks on them is just asking for it...  
though Berie says I should just not pick fights with the ones who are causing trouble...

all so Crayola says she just wants to mess up their hair and make them play tea party with her and if they didn't she would tie them to a tree and paint their feet pink and all so paint their faces pink too...

Crayola was very strange...and she is one of my Personalities...

all so that reminds me...Psycho who had notice the change of color of my eyes wouldn't stop asking me in the kitchen why that was...and so I had to tell him the truth and I was lucky that no one was in the kitchen at the time when I told him and I made him promise not to tell or else I wouldn't make him another sandwich for a long while...  
though he did agree to not tell the others though he seem to look at me strangely after I told him the truth...  
I guess he must think I am a little stranger now...and I make him look normal...I don't blame him really...  
and not only that but he seem to look away from me at times even when after I gave him the sandwich...I guess he didn't really want to talk to me while he was eating...all so when Beatrice came into the kitchen he seem to stop eating and ran right up to her and hug her and I guess he was happy to see her...  
I didn't even bother to scold him for dropping his sandwich and of course I pick it up and started to clean up the mess it left on the floor and after I was done I got up and was going to give Psycho back his sandwich but he had left the room with Beatrice...  
I know this cause I saw the two leave the kitchen together...

I know I am not very close to the Toon Patrol as Beatrice and Tommy are...though I guess Beatrice is more closer to a few of them like Greasy and Psycho (but still I believe that deep down she is closer to the Others of The Toon Patrol as well...)...and I guess it is okay that I am not close to any of the Toon Patrol...well save for Sleazy who now promises to visit me at Arcadetown once in a while...

and plus I don't think the other Toon Patrol like me very much anyway...I am not really sure about Psycho though I mean I am nice to him but some how I think perhaps he might be annoyed with me being so nice to him (I mean I did see his face turn a little red in the kitchen while he was eating his sandwich so yeah he is so annoyed with me..)...and then there was Sleazy I guess he is the only weasel who seems to show that he does like me and would want to be friends with me...

oh well I think I am okay with the other Toon Patrol not liking me...well save for Sleazy...besides it's not like I was getting close to any of them...right?

speaking of Sleazy he was going to come with me to a Concert that would be in Toontown though it would be like a lot of days until the Concert starts I couldn't wait to hear the guy who will be singing there...  
when I found out I got tickets to see the Concert and I got so happy I well scream all girly like and even hug Sleazy who was next to me by the way...and when I let go of him and of course he spin around on one foot before falling down and me standing next to him of course as I kept jumping up and down all excited like and giggling a lot...though when I stop and look over to him and I told him if he ever tells the Toon Patrol I acted this way he wouldn't be allowed back to Arcadetown for a month...  
he told me he wouldn't...  
and you got to wonder why I am so excited about going to some concert at Toontown...well it's because the one who is singing is  
Marshall Lee...and yes THE Marshall Lee the Vampire King...

I watch his Concert on Tv that he was having at Arcadetown...yes he had a Concert here at Arcadetown...  
I was in the living room and I was looking for something to watch when I saw him on Tv and singing with his band...

he maybe a vampire but he is so awesome...plus even if he does act like a jerk at times he does make up for it...

and you can only imagine how happy I was to find out I got tickets to his next Concert that would be in Toontown!

and all so Sleazy was going to come with me...and I do mean 'Was' cause he told me not too long ago over the phone that he can't because he will be very busy...so that means I have to go with somebody else to the concert...

well I could think on that later...right now I need to finish making this sandwich...

maybe I should call Smarty again...I know it's only been a few hours since I hadn't come back home...but still it was a few hours ago when I did kinda went back home but over heard what was being said...  
I felt that not only Beatrice needed time for space to get use to the fact she has a sister...but I all so felt that Tommy needed it too...  
I mean Beatrice might be saying she is fine with it but I couldn't help but feel that perhaps she might still have mix feelings about it...

but what Tommy said really hit home...I mean seriously he saying that I would let Sniffy ruin his stuff, I wouldn't do that!  
that and Sniffy is just a baby weasel...

and plus the thing with the bee was pretty scary...and what surprise me really I could understand what the bee was saying though I was a little too scared to go any where near the bee even though I don't think no one notice how freak out and scared I was as I was looking wide eyed at the bee as it was flying around and even flying around Beatrice...

and if you want to know what the bee was saying here is what it was saying..

'Hey! Whats the Big Deal Taking My Flowers! I need to Make Honey for the Queen Bee!'

and all so it was yelling out 'You Do Not! I repeat do not! take a Bee's Flowers when he or she is working on! you have any idea how long honey takes to make?! you humans think you can just take flowers any time you all want! Well I will teach ya not to take flowers with out checking them first! I will sting ya!'and of course the bee did sting Beatrice as she said she would...yeah the bee was female...

I do wonder if they even got my note? I mean it's not like it fell off where I put it and is stuck on the bottom of Stupid's shoe right?

though I can't help but get this gut feeling that perhaps it is and it will only be perhaps the next day someone notices that there is something stuck on Stupid's shoe...

I decided to call Sleazy first and ask him if Stupid step on anything today and has a note stuck on his foot that reads the words Sorry about the mess and some other words that couldn't be seen...and of course he told me yes when I called him and I told him to get that note off his foot and give it to Smarty and tell him to give it to either Big Sis or Big Bro.

and of course he told me he would do that and after that we both said bye and then hang up the phones...

of course the phone I used was in the kitchen...

and then I pulled out my cellphone and started to call Smarty once again...I know it was night time now but I really hope that he was still up so I can talk to him...

and hopefully he wont bring up about how I should turn him into a human guy again...seriously he seem to really enjoy that...  
so far he is the only one of the Toon Patrol who knows about my power to transform toons into humans and then back again...  
though he didn't know about me being able to turn into a toon myself...all so I had just found out about being able to do a type of Dopple-Tooning...just one hour ago I was in front of the mirror and transform into a double of Psycho and I even made funny faces in the mirror...  
I couldn't help but giggle at this memory...it was very interesting to find out I could change into a copy of a toon...  
anyway I am pressing the buttons on the cellphone and waiting for Smarty to answer on the other end...

[No Pov]  
night time in Toontown...  
in Smarty's office on his desk was a pink cell phone and it was letting out a sound that was a few rings for a few minutes before playing the song Man, I feel Like a Woman...and it was playing it very loud that can be heard even outside the office if anyone was home and wasn't still out...

though if you listen close you can here a car pull up outside and some feet walking in and all so the door opens and you can see Psycho come into Smarty's office and go over to Smarty's Desk and pick up the cell phone and listen to the songs and make a "Oooooh" sound and running out of the office and going to Greasy to show him the singing cell phone.

yeah it will take a while for someone to answer on the other end of the call...

to be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

**[next chapter will be Co-Written with imaginarytoon1 cause I work on Chapter 22 myself so the next chapter that will be Chapter 23 will be Co-Written with imaginarytoon1]**

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Coraline Movie goes to Henry Selick**

**Credit for Coraline the Book goes to Neil Gaiman.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

well I am still in Arcadetown and it's only been ten days since I left my family's home...

it was only on my second day here I had send out someone to get Sniffy and bring him to the Birchwood Castle...

I all so had to keep calling Smarty and keep telling him to call back home and tell my family I'm still sleeping over at a friends house and that I am doing fine and I'm having fun hanging out with my new friend that I made...

I know I was lying but I wanted to give big sis her space...she still needs time to adjust to the fact she has a sister now...

but what if she never gets use to it?  
maybe I should stay away a little longer...I know she said she is okay with it but I can't help but think that maybe deep down she might not still be use to it and might have mix feelings about it...

not to forget I feel that Big Bro Tommy needed the space too...I mean it was pretty clear he feels uncomfortable about me..and he is the main reason why I chose to give him and Beatrice space...

just to be safe and all so work on a plan to get mom back...all so these past few days made me really think about my feelings to Wheezy...I guess I had to admit it and stop denying the fact that I do have feelings for him...

even after are first meeting I guess the feeling was always there and even after I made him and the others forget me...

but when we met again well I guess I did have feelings for him even though I tried to deny them so many times...

I guess I could go back to the human world for just a day to go see if he is at the house with the others...

I will leave one of the weasel guards in charge until I get back cause once I go to see Wheezy and I will tell him the words I tried to deny so much...

well I am heading back to house and I would have to make a excuse as to why I am back...

how about the shower at the other place is broke? that might work...  
then again maybe it wouldn't work but as I look up a head I saw Wheezy outside at the front yard and of course smoking two cigarettes at the moment...seriously he never stops..well he is a toon so maybe him smoking wont cause him too much harm.

I was about to call out to him when I saw someone coming out of the house it was a girl I haven't seen before and plus she was going over to Wheezy and they both were talking and during them talking I notice Wheezy was blushing a little and looking down and she was laughing...

and let me tell you this fact first, the girl wasn't a toon of course she was human like me and well I notice how Wheezy's face was blushing and how he seem to grin all nervous...

then it hits me after watching them talk though I didn't hear what they were saying...but I knew what was happening...

Wheezy was in love with someone else...well I guess it's okay I mean I lost that chance when it took me so long to figure out I really liked him and he was surprisingly was my first love...though I guess it was one-sided...

oh well I guess I will just go before him and his new girlfriend (or possible girlfriend and or girl he is not dating but still is in love with...) see me...

I didn't want to ruin the mood so I left and went back to Arcadetown...

people might think I am denying that I am not okay with Wheezy being in love with some other girl...

well they are wrong! I am okay with it! seriously I am...

right now I am in the living room and watching tv and Sniffy was sitting next to me he seem to be letting off a whimper and looking at me like he could see something I can't...he even ask me if I was okay and I told him I was fine though he said my eyes had water coming out of them...

and like he said when I touch my right hand to the right side of my face I felt tears...

I guess I really am heart broken about loosing the chance to tell Wheezy how I feel...

but I will try to be...I have to get over him and move on all so I told Yen Sid to not let word get out to the others of toontown or even to the Toon Patrol about Arcadetown just yet or the fact when it was made I became it's princess...

though I am only a princess when I enter Arcadetown...it was a little confusing how that is..but I try not to think about it too much.  
when I'm in the human world I am a normal Bernice Serenity Birchwood but when I enter Arcadetown which is like in the Toon World I am a Princess...

and plus I was suppose to go to a meeting at Toontown soon and I couldn't let anyone know it's me in case the Toon Patrol is there.

so I decided to make myself look like a toon by using my toonmorphosis powers...

oh yeah I did tell Yen Sid not to let word get out to the others of Toontown or even to the Toon Patrol about Arcadetown well he told any way...

I decided to take on the form of a creepy toon bat...

I had to change the color of my hair from blonde to white and of course my eyes stay the same amber color but I guess that would be fine...my bat fur was a dark blue color of course.

I had a long black dress that was rip at the ends of it...

I even had a picture taken of me in this form so I could remember to change into it when I have to go to Toontown...

I all so I would just be called 'Princess of Arcadetown' when going there so no one will know it's me and I was happy that Yen Sid didn't tell the Toon Patrol that fact he gave me his word when we talked when he came over...

I was still a little mad at him for what he did in the past...and he better have a good reason for what he did.

Hmm maybe I should go by a fake name when going to Toontown...Oh I Know!

Princess Arcadence (That is Arcade and like Cadence put together that is like Ar-cadence...)...I will have to inform Yen Sid about it later...

right now I am heading upstairs to my bedroom with Sniffy on my shoulder who was looking at me with worried eyes...

I told him I will be fine and I will get over Wheezy...

I was asleep in the large bed that had light blue blankets and dark blue pillows...

and well I was having that nightmare again...I had been having it for a while and when ever I would wake up screaming and waking up my family and all of them even 'fake mom' would come in to check up on me and they ask me what was wrong I would all ways tell them it was nothing and just a nightmare and it was nothing to worry about...

I was happy they didn't ask about what the nightmare was about...but how can you tell your family about your nightmare that wasn't just a nightmare? but a memory of your past and it was of your first foster family...

it was always the same...in my dream I was 8 years old again and my foster parents would always treat me the same...

and my foster mother would always grab me roughly and put me into the closet and leave me alone and scared...

the dreams never stop...even with the red eyes that appear and look at me...it was always the same and I couldn't help but feel those eyes would never leave my memory...or even my nightmares but this time the dream was a little different and the red eyes took form of Judge Doom who I was starting to remember he was there back home...after I was took out of the closet and my foster mother made me clean up the mess she made in the kitchen after trying to cook something she didn't know how to make and when I was cleaning it up the red eyes appeared again to the left corner of my eyes and I look over and saw them and they took form into Judge Doom though of course I didn't know about him yet cause I haven't watch the movie yet...

he told me that I will only see pain and sorrow in my life and I wouldn't ever have love in my life...

and it was best if I just go with him where I would fit in...cause I would have others who would understand me...

but when I was going to take Judge Doom's hand something happen and I got this feeling that I shouldn't go with him cause I had this really bad feeling and I back away from him and shook my head no and told him I wouldn't go with him even if it would get me away from my monster of a foster family...but in truth it wouldn't change anything...

he did get angry at me and he told me I had made a big mistake and he told me one day he would come back for me and this time he wouldn't be so nice or spare me at all...

I didn't understand what he meant about that and now that I was remembering it I wish I could of forgot that still...

it was painful enough remembering my foster family and how they use to treat me...and it was even scary remembering I had met Judge Doom before but had forgot all about it.

and as I woke up in a cold sweat I couldn't help but feel myself about to have another faint spell...so I went out of bed and down to get some crackers and some orange juice and then it would be back to bed...  
and hopefully a good sleep with out any nightmares...

to be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**[ Co-Written with imaginarytoon1 ]**

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood and Cressida goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Coraline Movie goes to Henry Selick**

**Credit for Coraline the Book goes to Neil Gaiman.**

**Credit for Disney's Pinocchio goes to Disney**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

**Credit for Boy Like You goes to Ke$ha.**

**Credit for Stuck on you goes to Stacie Orrico.**

* * *

[Beatrice's POV ]

A couple of days passed.

Right now, I am playing the main theme song from "The Elephant Man" on my piano with tension. I wasn't hitting the wrong keys or anything like that. Whenever I get nervous about something, I play the piano and try to play my worries away. That's what I'm doing right now. Trying to play my worries away until I am very assured that everything's going to be all right. But this is a worry that's not going to be played away. This particular worry will linger until I find the solution to put an end to that.

"What is that worry that your worrying about", you might ask.

That worry is Bernice.

She's been gone for a couple days and I'm really worried about her. Although Smarty told me that Bernice was with a couple of friends, I was still very worried about her.

While those couple of days were passing, I had to hide my worrying for Bernice whenever Smarty, Greasy, Wheezy, Psycho, and Stupid came over. Greasy was the only weasel who looked like that he figured that I was hiding my worry. I don't know how he found out (because I'm usually very good at hiding my feelings) but let's just say that Greasy has his ways.

Anyway, I was playing the main theme song from "The Elephant Man" when somebody walked into my room. Thanks to a mirror on my piano, I glanced at it and I saw Greasy and Smarty walking into my room.

"Muchacha?" Greasy asked and I immediately stopped playing and covered the piano keys with the sliding case.

I took a deep breath and I glanced at my fingers for a brief second. They look cramped and stiff. Then, I turned around and I looked at Greasy and Smarty.

"Are you 'causitively' worried about Bernice?" Smarty asked.

"I really am." I replied. "I have a feeling that something's really, really wrong."

Greasy walked over and sat next to me.

"Before you get too worried, then you probably need to hear this from Boss." He said.

"Your sister called me a few times when she 'kiss-appeared'." Smarty said.

"What did Bernice say?" I asked.

"She said that she is in another town, I believe it was called 'Arcade Town' or 'sumptin' like that, and wants to give you and Thomas a break."

"A break?"

"I don't really 'reco-member' why Bernice wanted to give you and Thomas a break but 'sumptin's' really upsetting her."

I sighed and I began to think over what Tommy and I have been talking about since that big mess in the kitchen. I turned back to the sliding case, placed my right elbow on top of it, sat my chin on my palm, and began to think deeply about why Bernice decided to go missing.

"I'll go tell Thomas about this." Smarty said and I heard him left my room.

After I heard the door close, I almost thought of an idea.

"Don't worry, muchacha." Greasy said. "I'm sure Bernice is doing all right."

That's when I realized something. I sat straight up with a quick motion.

"Tommy and I had a conversation about Bernice a couple of days ago." I said. "I know that you were there when Mrs. Gray came and when you help me and Tommy clean the kitchen. Right after Mrs, Gray left, Tommy began to talk about Bernice again."

"Do you remember what he said?" Greasy asked.

"Yeah, I still do. Tommy said that he wasn't sure if he was ready and he told me that he was afraid that Bernice was not going to get along with him. Then, I told Tommy that Bernice should have a real home."

I gasped.

"That's it!" I said. "Bernice just ran away because she thought that Tommy and I don't want her as a part of our family."

"And that would also explain why Boss is getting too many phone calls!" Greasy exclaimed.

"Yes! Exactly!"

Then, I stopped and collected myself. I sighed.

"Do you think that I did the right thing for Bernice?" I asked Greasy.

As he stood up and walked behind me, Greasy put his hand on my left shoulder and said,

"You did the right thing, muchacha. You did the right thing."

"I think that I did the right thing but at the same time, I feel like-" I began but I was cut off by Greasy...massaging my shoulders.

"Shh, relax." He said. "You did the right thing. You have a really good heart."

I was just about to say something but only a sigh came out of my mouth.

Greasy chuckled.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said softly.

To be honest with you, that actually feels...really good...but...this is something that I wouldn't expect Greasy to do to me.

"I know that you're worried about Bernice but you got to relax a little bit." Greasy said. "I think that we're lucky because Bernice is in a town where it's kind of familiar to her. Thank goodness that she's not in a very bad place."

While the massaging gets harder and harder, I said,

"But I'm still...going...to look for Bernice...with...or without...any...help."

Greasy chuckled again.

"You have a really strong determination, you know." He said to me.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I've never really met a girl who has your kind of determination. That's another thing that I like about you."

"That was a very nice thing to say. I wish that the other Toons would know...um..."

My sentence faded into a whisper.

Then, Greasy stopped massaging me and sat back down on my left.

"Would know what?" He asked.

I bit my lip and looked away. I felt my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Greasy laughed.

"What were you going to say?" He asked.

I sighed.

"I was going to say..." I began. "...'I wish that the other Toons would know...how really...simpatico...you are." I said.

"What's 'simpatico'?" Greasy asked.

Slowly, I turned my head towards him.

"I meant to say a...really...a good...person...er, weasel...you are. I wish that the other Toons know that." I said.

I looked away from him again.

"I've made a fool of myself." I said.

"No, that was actually really sweet." Greasy said and chuckled. "Why do you keep looking away?"

"I think that I'm blushing and I don't like to blush in front of anybody."

Then, Greasy said, "Awww" and he pulled me into a hug.

"It's all right, muchacha. You're all right." He chuckled.

After a few more seconds of Greasy patting me on the back while hugging, he asked,

"You still want to look for your sister?"

I nodded.

"I still do." I replied.

"You can go ahead and start looking while I try to persuade Boss. I don't know what he'll think or say but I'll try." Greasy said.

"Thanks, Greasy."

_  
[Tommy's Pov]

It was later in the evening when Smarty was finally persuaded to help me and Beatrice look for Bernice. Although the idea of looking for Bernice wasn't on his list of things to do, Smarty reluctantly did it...with the help of Greasy. How he managed to persuade Smarty was by singing...oh, what was it called..."Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" from "Pinocchio" over and over and over until Smarty gave in. Believe me, his reaction to Greasy's singing was pretty disturbing and I'm not going to repeat that.

Anyway, right now, I'm in the back of the Toon Patrol car with Greasy, Beatrice (Cressida found her wandering around her neighborhood and she walked her back home), and Psycho while Smarty, Wheezy, and Stupid (Slimy and Flasher headed back to their homes or wherever they had to go because they probably didn't want to have anything to do with Bernice) are riding in the front.

I almost passed out from Wheezy's clouds of smoke every time he would burn his six or seven cigarettes in his mouth. He smoked so much in the back that Greasy had to tell Smarty that he needed to roll down the windows in the front.

Anyway, Beatrice, the weasels, and I are in Toon Town and it's really late at night. We already looked around Arcade Town and Bernice was nowhere in sight there. Even after looking around Arcade Town twice, there was no sign of Bernice.

"Give it up, Beatrice." Wheezy said with his voice growing raspy. "We aren't going to find the little squirt."

"I'm not giving up, Wheezy." Beatrice said. "I'm not going to stop until I find Bernice."

"You heard her, Wheezy." I said. "Beatrice isn't going to give up yet."

"Hmm." Wheezy replied.

Wheezy, acting like he doesn't have anything to worry about, blew out a cloud of smoke.

"You have a strong determination." He said to Beatrice. "I think that I'm going to respect the fact that you're not the kind of person who gives up real easily."

Then, the car stops.

I heard the front doors of the car opening, then shuffling, and the front doors closing. Then, the back doors were opened by Smarty, Psycho, and Stupid.

"We're in Toon Town." Smarty said as Beatrice, Greasy, Wheezy, and I climbed out of the back. "We're splitting up into groups. Let's start looking for Bernice and try to make her go back to 'Hud-ston'. Don't cause a scene if any of you see her."

"But if one of us saw Bernice, then how do we notify each other?" I asked.

As the seven, well, six of us...began to think over something, Psycho began to sing,

"When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong, give a little whistle..."

He brings his hands together as if he just caught a lightning bug that wasn't there and he brings his lips to his hands. He whistles a two-note whistle.

"Give a little whistle." Psycho sang and opened his hands.

Smarty sighed.

"Psycho, this is not the time to mess around." He said.

"Smarty, Psycho just gave me a good idea." Beatrice said after snapping her fingers in realization. "If one of us saw Bernice wandering around somewhere, we should whistle. That way, everybody would know about Bernice being spotted by one of us.'

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that could work." Smarty said and nodded with hesitation. "As Beatrice said, if one of us spots Bernice, then we should whistle. Then, we'll meet back here and take the Birchwood Twins home."

We all nodded in agreement.

"All right." Smarty said. "Let's do this."

[Bernice's POV]

I felt the sun come into my room and touch my skin with it's warmth...

I didn't really feel like getting up...all night I kept having nightmares of my past and old memories I forgot resurface...

but of course one of my guards who by the way were from toontown and were just toons and not all 3D like some of the ones here who are from Arcadetown...all so I was thinking I would speak to the President later (the one of Arcadetown of course) and see if he can't let me be called Vice President Bernice...I think I would like that better...even if I am still a teenager and not old enough to be a President in the real world but hey this is the Toon World...

"Your highness it is time for you to get up...breakfast is ready for you."he told me before leaving and I sigh at this and I got out of bed even though I really didn't want to.

I couldn't wait to get back to the human world or maybe go to Toontown...maybe I could sneak out of Arcadetown and head over to Toontown after breakfast that might be good though I couldn't be seen with Sniffy cause someone might recognize him...

so I went to get ready to change out of my nightgown and change into a black tank top and a black skirt and all so purple tights and all so I put on some black shoes...I thought that since I would be in my Toon form that I first turn into in the past...

I could put on some make up for once on my face to make myself look even more different...

I just now turn into my Toon Human Form and I sit down near my mirror and place some dark pink lipstick on my lips and I all so place dark blue eye shadow over my eyes where the eye shadow should be place of course.

after I had finish making myself different in my Toon Human Form I got up and I headed out of my room and headed down for breakfast and I made sure no one saw me when I went into the kitchen and ate my breakfast and after I ate I headed out and took a bus to Toontown...it would be hours until I reach Toontown so I took a little nap and when I woke up the bus driver told me we were here and of course I thank him and got off the bus and when I did he took off...

I would perhaps have to wait for the next bus for Arcadetown but right now I jut needed to get away from there for a little while and have a little me time...after all I am only a 'Princess' when I am there right?

I look over to a party that was happening on the street and all so there was dancing and on stage was someone singing and I notice it was Roger and his Wife Jessica and the mics they were singing into was near a Karaoke machine...  
and I look up at a sign near by that said Toon Karaoke Dance Party Day...  
they had those now?

after Roger and Jessica were done someone else yell out for Jessica to sing more though she seem to decline and then she saw me and smile "Hey Why Don't You have a Turn?"Jessica said to me as she held out the mic she was holding to me I really wasn't sure about this...I never sang to others other than the little kids back at the orphanage and all so to Sniffy and by the sounds of most of the other toons telling me to either 'Sing' while the other half said 'No! let Jessica sing' that of course was the males who wanted to hear Jessica sing more and the ones who said 'Let The New Girl Sing instead' was the females...guess they were getting tired of Jessica singing...

I sigh and I headed over to the stage and Jessica and Roger help me up and Jessica hands me the mic and I felt a little nervous...  
"Hello...I am...Serenity...and it is nice to meet you all...and I am gonna sing I guess..."I said in a nervous voice...I decided to go by my middle name so that everyone will not know who I am...  
man what should I sing? Oh I Know! one of the songs I like that is 'Boy Like You'...

"What do I do with a boy like?  
like you, what do I do with you" I sang and you can hear the background of the 'Oh' repeat a few times in the back I don't know how but as I sang even the background singing played...  
and all so when I was singing I thought I saw the Toon Patrol drive in the very back of all the toons who were dancing or just standing and listening to me sing and I could hear Smarty's voice cry out "Oh No! it's Toon Karaoke Dance Party Day Again! I Hate This Day!" oh yeah it was Smarty all right...well maybe him and the others will just turn around in their car...

"What do I do with a boy like you?  
I Know you know, I'm wrapped around your finger...  
Your so, your so Beautiful and dangerous..."I kept singing as I didn't notice when Psycho was coming this way with some yells from the other weasels telling him to get back here...

[Beatrice's Pov]

I was walking with Greasy and Wheezy after we began to split up. Tommy was with Smarty, Psycho, and Stupid and I'm pretty sure that being friendly with one another is going to be an on-and-off thing. Yes, that's kind of my prediction.

Anyway, the street that Greasy, Wheezy, and I were walking on was an awfully quiet one. Well, it is night time but Wheezy reminded me that the streets of Toon Town are only quiet if there's trouble or there's something big going on.

"What sort of big thing is going on right now?" I asked.

As I walked, my right wrist was briefly rubbing and bumping into my right pocket with a few pieces of candy in it (After searching around another neighborhood, I ran to the convenience store and bought a small bag of Life-Savers, just in case if Bernice's hypoglycemia acts up.).

"I don't know." Wheezy replied and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Whatever it is, I hope that it's nothing too crazy." Greasy said.

"But what kind of events happen around this time?" I asked as my eyes began to take observations of the buildings and the streets.

Wheezy coughed (Seriously, he really needs to stop smoking.).

"Too...*cough!*...too many to count and remember." He said and coughed.

I looked at Wheezy in confusion.

"Really?" I asked.

"Wheezy, do you remember that anniversary?" Greasy asked.

Okay, now my attention is caught.

"Which one was that?" Wheezy asked.

"Come on, you remember." Greasy said. "That anniversary that happened sixteen years ago. Do you remember that one?"

"The anniversary of Toon Town opening up to all Toons?"

"Yes, that one! See, you remember!"

In my mind, I rolled my eyes.

"What was that anniversary like?" I asked as Greasy, Wheezy, and I turned to a corner on our left.

"It was like celebrating the President's birthday." Wheezy said and blew out a cloud of smoke. "Except there were just Toons-"

"Marvin Acme, Walt Disney, the guys at the Fleischer Studios, the workers from the Warner Bros. Studio, and R.K. Maroon were just exceptions." Greasy interrupted.

"-just Toons and a lot of things going on." Wheezy continued after breathing in the toxins from the sticks of death. "Too many contests, a lot of loud music, too many skits and performances by Toons who act for a living, and worst of all, there's a lot of singing."

Man, I thought that all Toons liked singing or maybe even used to it.

"Not to sound rude or anything but something tells me that you and the other members of the Toon Patrol don't really get out much when it comes to parties." I said to Wheezy.

He coughed.

"We like it when Toon Town has its normal 'toony' randomness but it's even better when the whole town is quiet." Wheezy said after blowing out another cloud of smoke.

Then, I immediately stopped walking after hearing something.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Wheezy asked back.

"Shh, shh! Listen!"

Then, I heard a faint whistle and...someone running.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm hearing it!" Greasy exclaimed.

"Smarty and the others must've found Bernice!"

Then, the sound of someone running began to grow louder and louder.

"Someone's running towards us." Wheezy said.

"I can hear them coming." I replied.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!" A voice exclaimed from a far distance.

I gasped.

"IT'S BERNICE!" I exclaimed.

"IS IT REALLY?!" Greasy asked.

"Well, that was a fast search." Wheezy said and blew out a cloud of smoke.

When Bernice came running to where Greasy, Wheezy, and I are standing (right in the middle of Main Street), I yelled,

"Bernice, is that you?"

Hey, I did it just to make sure if that was really her.

"Beatrice, is that you?!" Bernice (yep, it's her) exclaimed as she continued to run.

"Yeah, it's me!" I replied.

Then, Bernice stopped running.

"Bernice, come on over here." I said. "I would like to talk to you."

"You don't need to talk to me." Bernice replied. "I know that you and Tommy don't want me to be a part of your family, even though that I'm biologically related to you!"

"Oh, snap." Wheezy mumbled and blew a cloud of smoke.

"Bernice-" I began.

"I heard you and Tommy talking about me!" Bernice exclaimed. "You don't want me because I get into fights, I have a hard time getting along with other people, and you think that Sniffy was going to ruin everything in your house!"

Then, something inside of me just clicked as Bernice began to turn around and walk away.

"Wait just a minute, Bernice!" I exclaimed in a motherly tone. "You haven't heard that we're actually letting you and Sniffy be a part of our family!"

Bernice began to act like she's not hearing me. That really irritated me.

"Who talked to Mrs. Gray, the head of the orphanage, where you lived before you met me and Tommy, when she came over to our house?" I asked. "I did. Who took you to the hospital after you fainted on my front yard? Tommy and I did! Who was kind and smart enough to learn about your experience with your first family? I was the one who listened to Mrs. Gray when she came over with your adoption papers a few days ago."

All of the sudden, Bernice stops walking.

"You heard me." I said. "I was kind enough to know about your past and heck, I was even thinking about asking you if you would like to be a part of the family and I mean, officially."

Bernice slowly turned around and she looked at me. Immediately, she walked towards me and asked,

"Why?"

"Because you deserve a better life, Bernice." I replied. "I think that it's time for the wondering to stop and get a better home. You don't need to run away anymore."

When Bernice was close enough for me to see her face, with tears in her eyes, she asked,

"Before you told me that you were going to ask me if I can be a part of your family officially, you listed all of the things about what you and Tommy did. You did all of those things...for me?"

I nodded.

"That's what families do. They care about one another." I replied.

"Beatrice, no one, but Mrs. Gray, Sniffy, and Sleazy, has been that nice to me. I am deeply moved by what you did." Bernice said.

"Tommy too?"

"Tommy too."

"And are you really serious about wanting me to be a part of the family?"

"I'm very serious."

"Then, I would like to be a part of the family."

Bernice walked a few steps towards me and she hugged me. As I hugged her back, she started to cry a little bit.

"Thank you, Beatrice." Bernice murmured.

"You're welcome." I replied with a sympathetic smile.

Then, after I let Bernice cry a few more minutes, Greasy, Wheezy, Bernice, and I walked back to where Smarty parked the Toon Patrol car. At first, when Smarty showed up with Tommy, Psycho, and Stupid, Smarty was about to chastise Bernice for what she did, Greasy...did the talking for me. He told Smarty that he should let it slide and Bernice is off the hook.

Smarty sighed in irritation and opened the back doors of the car. I climbed in with Tommy, Greasy, Bernice, and Wheezy while Psycho and Stupid rode in the front with Smarty.

"Bernice, I'm sorry about what I said about you." Tommy said. "I really am."

"It's all right, Tommy." Bernice said. "I think that things will continue to work out fine."

[Bernice's Pov]

well I was back at the house and right now I am sitting on the couch and hugging my legs to my chest...

Big Bro and Sis are outside right now talking with the Toon Patrol...I was thinking maybe I should go get Sniffy who was still back in Arcadetown but that thought was push aside as soon as I heard the tapping sound that sounded like something was tapping on a glass...I look around and the room and I got up off the couch and followed to where the tapping sound was coming from and then I heard the tapping seem closer cause when I stop I look over and saw the mirror and I saw that Mom...was on the other side of the mirror...

she was tapping the glass "Mom..."I said as I could feel my eyes about to water up with tears as I place a hand on the glass at the same time she does with her own hand and smiles gently at me...she then started to spell something in the mirror only she was spelling it backwords on her end so it would seem it is spelled right where I am at right now...

'you need to hurry Bernice...she came back here and ask me if anyone came to the Other World...I told her no but I feel that she knows I lied to protect someone...which for now she doesn't know it's you...you must find a way to bring me back and bring her back here for good...and close the portal that lets her come to and from here and there..."Mom wrote down on the mirror each time the last words disappeared which each word that was written and she was about to write something else when she look shocked and made what I assume was a gasp as she places her hands on her mouth and I look behind me and I look in surprise as I saw...

"Tommy...?"I said in shock as I look back to the mirror and saw the image of Mom Vanish and then I look back at Tommy who right now seem very shocked at what he just saw in the Mirror...

"I guess I got some explaining to do huh?"I ask him to which he crosses his arms and gave me a now serious look and a look that says 'ya think?'

oh yeah I really do have explaining to do...well he or Beatrice were gonna find out sooner or later about the truth about Mom...

that for years they been livings with the 'Other Mother' and are Real Mom has been trap in the Other World for years...

"okay I will explain but ya all might want to sit down first...cause this will pretty much make ya want to fall over after I tell you about it..."I said to Tommy as I left the Mirror and went over to the couch and took a seat down and waited for Tommy so I can explain to him what has happen and what I found out about are mom...

[Tommy's Pov ]

After I sat down on the couch with Bernice, I began to listen to the most shocking explanation that I'm beginning to hear right now.

"So what is going on here?" I asked. "Who was that in the mirror?"

Bernice glanced at the mirror for a brief second and looked at me with nervousness.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," she whispered, "but the person in the mirror is our mother."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"SHH!"

"That's impossible! Our mother can't be in the mirror!"

Bernice rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're wrong, Tommy." She said. "The mother that lives in this household is a fake. She's our...'Other Mother'."

"What the heck are you talking about?!" I exclaimed softly. "How can Beatrice and I have an 'other mother'? We have only ONE mother!"

"Tommy, you have to listen to me. The Other Mother is the mother that you have been living with for seventeen years before I knew about it for a few days. Our real mother is TRAPPED in the 'Other World'."

Wait a minute. Bernice knew about this for a few days about and she didn't tell me or Beatrice? Why didn't she tell us?!

"Start explaining right now and why didn't you tell me or Beatrice about this 'Other Mother'?" I asked in a serious voice.

Bernice nodded with a grave look on her face.

"When we came back from the hospital, I decided to go to the backyard so that I can have some time to myself." She began. "I came across a pile of ashes where a tree once stood and I decided to take a nap. I began to have a dream of our real mother and she told me some things."

I became puzzled.

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"Our real mother said that after you, Beatrice, and I were born, the Other Mother came to this world and switched places with our real mother, leaving her trapped in another world, known as the 'Other World'." Bernice replied. "Fortunately, our real mother was awake long enough to see the Other Mother take you, Beatrice, and Dad back here. But unfortunately, our real mother was unable to stop the Other Mother from taking us away."

I had a look of surprise pasted on my face.

"After all this time, Beatrice and I have been-?" I asked Bernice.

She replied with a silent and grave nod.

I stared out in to space.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I wanted to in the first place but at first, Mom, our real mom, didn't want me to because she was afraid that the Other Mother was going to find out." Bernice replied. "After my encounter with Mom, I thought of telling Greasy and Psycho because they seem to be very close to Beatrice. But since Greasy was getting Beatrice a bouquet of flowers and Psycho was out doing...something random, I had to tell Smarty. I also told Smarty to not tell the others, even you and Beatrice, because I wanted to tell you at my own time."

Then, something just came to me after I began to think things over.

"What's our real mom like?" I asked in a whisper.

"She's really nice and beautiful." Bernice replied. "Our real mom is a whole lot nicer and she sounds like she'll give and do anything in this world to help and protect our family."

I gasped silently in surprise and I slowly began to stare out into space.

After all this time, for seventeen years, Beatrice, Dad, and I have been living with an imposter and didn't know about it.

"Do you believe me, Tommy?" Bernice asked me.

I nodded.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, other than just wait until it's the right time." Bernice replied.

"When it's the right time, who should we tell?"

I looked at Bernice with a look of worry.

"Greasy?" She asked.

I nodded.

"What about Psycho?" Bernice asked.

"I don't know but we probably should." I replied.

"We'll tell them and then, we'll act like nothing happened and wait until it's the right time to tell Beatrice and try to find a way to stop the Other Mother."

Then, I stared out into space again with concern.

"How are we going to say this to Beatrice?" I asked.

[Bernice's POV]

I still couldn't believe Tommy found out about Mom like that when he saw her in the mirror and I had to explain to him what has been going on and how I found out about Mom being trap in the other world...

but I couldn't think too much about that right now...

right now I was dealing with my feelings that has to do with Wheezy who right now was smoking on his cigarettes...

I knew he might not want to talk to me at the moment and might want to just ignore me...but I had to know if maybe I still had a chance with him...and all so I was kinda angry at a Weasel for telling about me having a crush on Wheezy on the first place...

lucky I found that out from Stupid who told me everything on what happen those days ago before I well ran away from home...

but back then days ago I would try to deny that I had feelings for him but right now I had mix feelings right now...

and I had to know if maybe Wheezy did have feelings for me and maybe the whole thing I saw days ago was some kinda misunderstanding and he wasn't really with that girl I saw him with before...though I could be in denial again and this time it is about Wheezy 'not' being with another girl...

I took a deep breath as I look away from Wheezy for a moment before finding the courage to speak to him and ask him if he could ever well...love me...though some how I was going to be afraid of the answer cause I knew deep down in my gut it wont be a good answer...

"Wheezy...can I ask you something..."I look to him before looking down at the floor and all so I look on some small dust that was on the couch and he seem to look over to me as he blew some smoke out of his mouth and not bothering to take out the cigarettes out of his mouth "yeah, what do you want to ask?"he asks me what I wanted to ask him and I couldn't help but gulp a little in fear as I was even more afraid of what he might say after I ask him what I really needed to ask him...

and I would of said never mind to him though there is no turning back from it now and I might as well come out and say it...

"Wheezy...do you think...maybe you...that is to say...do you have feelings for me?"I ask him while not looking up at how his reaction on his face but I couldn't help but get a bad feeling in my gut again as things went silent for a good full minutes or so before he answer me...

"No I don't have any feelings for ya...I mean why would I end up having feelings for you anyway...your not really my type..."Wheezy said to me and I couldn't help but feel my heart breaking even more as he said this...and I know I shouldn't care what he feels about me but it still kinda hurt..."is it because I'm not pretty?"I ask him and I didn't even bother looking up at him when I ask him that..."say what?"he said and sounding a little surprise by me asking him that...

"is it because I am not pretty enough...I mean I know me and Beatrice look alike but with different eye color and all so I think maybe she might be more pretty than me...and all so the fact I am a inch shorter than her...though I guess you did notice that cause you call me little squirt..."I said and when I said the word 'little squirt' I couldn't help but feel bitterness form into my voice...

"wait how did you know I called ya little squirt?!"Wheezy asks me and I couldn't help but take a glance over at him and try not to seem to upset than I already feel..."Stupid told me...all so about Greasy telling you, Tommy on my feelings for ya...though I will tell ya I didn't want to really admit it to be honest...I even tried to deny it...though I guess there is really no reason or point to have feelings for ya I guess...I mean it's pretty clear ya have feelings for someone else...like that girl I saw ya all with...and don't lie cause I saw you talk with her outside before...and if you want to see a image of it I can show it to ya!"I said to him as I take a piece of paper and say a spell I learn and it then shows what happen that day and Wheezy couldn't help but feel his eyes go wide before he burst out in laughter...though this made me confused "What is so funny?! I see nothing funny about this!"I said as I was starting to look at him fully now and feeling angry as he kept laughing and holding his sides before calming himself down...

"that girl is just a friend of your sister's...we went to talking while we were outside and no there was no flirting if that is what ya was worried about...little squirt."Wheezy said with some smugness in his voice and to which I couldn't help but feel mad at him for calling me 'little squirt' once again...I wasn't a little kid! and yet he seems to get some kick calling me 'little squirt'...what is that some kinda nickname he is going to keep calling me until I am my mom's age? though some how I had a feeling he might still call me that even when I do become my mom's age...which by the way would take some years...and who knew what the future would bring...

but I think I should focus on the here and now and what me and Wheezy are talking about...

"so you don't have feelings for her? than how come you look like you were in love?"I ask him and to which he look away all nervous like before looking back at me and frowning and narrowing his eyes at me in a glaring way..."I don't think that is any of your business squirt..."he said to me and I couldn't help but stand up and glare at him too "I am making it my business! and stop calling me squirt! I'm the same age as Tommy and Beatrice!"I said to him and he crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me with a serious look while still smoking..."Are ya their younger sister?"he ask me to which I calm down a little and nod my head slowly before answering.  
"yes I am...you already know that..."I said to him and he smirks and looks away while still having his arms crossed over his chest.

"then your still the squirt...cause your their baby sister to which even if ya are their younger twin your still a squirt..."Wheezy said as he cough as he laughs and I couldn't help but feel my face grow a little red at this and I made a fist as he kept laughing before I punch him in the face and sending him across the room and to the kitchen and I all so heard someone cry out "Wheezy! when did you learn how to fly!?"that was of course Stupid who ask Wheezy that question...

man I was so foolish to ask him if he had feelings for me...and some how in some way I couldn't help but feel he was lying and he might really have feelings for that girl...

oh well I guess it was for the best...I mean it is not like he really...wait a minute who's arm is that...?

I look over and saw Slimy giving me a smug smirk "Awww did Wheezy Break ya Heart...? need a little Tender Loving Ca-"he said but I slap him and kick him away from me "I am not in the mood for your jokes Slimy! go hang out with Flasher! I want to be alone to think! and I can't do that with ya all getting up in my face like that!"I said to him before leaving the room and going outside for some air and sitting down outside to think after what happen...

I was feeling a mix emotions right now...I felt like I both hated and loved Wheezy at the same time and it was really bugging me...

I decided to go to the park to take time to myself...it really bothered me what Wheezy said to me and I shouldn't even let it bother me...I mean I am the tough girl I shouldn't have these girly feelings for a guy who doesn't even care about me...Man I want to punch something!

maybe I can ask dad if I can get a punching bag and draw Wheezy's face on it...Oh yeah that should do the trick...

that thought of having a punching bag with Wheezy's face on it gave me a smile on my face...

though it didn't stay long as soon as I thought of Wheezy even more I grab my head with my hands and I groan in frustration.

I place my arms down to my side and glare at a near by tree for a minute before looking over and seeing a bench so I thought I might as well go over and take a sit down to rest a little from walking and all so drink some water from the water bottle I took with me before that was in my jacket pocket...

I started to drink from my water bottle and after I had finish it I threw it away in the recycling can.

I was watching as the sun was starting to go down and I knew it would be night time soon and didn't look like that no one was going to be in the park so I thought maybe I could sing a song that describe my emotions right now...

**I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind**

**I just can't seem to find a way**

**to leave the love behind **

**I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you**

**You know what I'm saying, you Know what I mean**

**You Kept me hanging on a string, why you make me cry?**

**I tried to give you everything, but you just gave me lies**

**I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you**

**you know what I'm saying, **

**you know what I mean, **

**every now and then when I'm all alone**

**I be wishing you would call me**

**on the telephone Say you want me back, but you never do**

**I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do**

**I'm such a fool for you**

**and I can't take it what am I waiting for?**

**my heart's still breaking, I miss you even more **

**and I can't fake it the way I could before **

**I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you**

**it's true I'm stuck on you...**

I stop singing for a moment as I look at the beautiful night sky and at the stars and all so at the full moon...

it was a very lovely night out...and I had it all to myself at the park...

I took a deep breath of air before I continue to sing more...

**Now love's a broken record that's been skipping in my head**

**I keep singing yesterday why we got to play these games we play?**

**I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you**

**you know what I'm saying, you know what I mean**

**Every now and then when I'm all alone **

**I be wishing you would call me on the telephone**

**say you want me back, but you never do**

**I feel like such a fool theres nothing **

**I can do I am such a fool for you**

**I can't take it what am I waiting for?**

**my heart's still breaking, I miss you even more**

**and I can't fake it the way I could before **

**I hate you, but I love you...**

I stop singing as I heard a sound coming from the bushes near by and I would of went back to singing but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched after hearing the sound coming from the bushes...

I stood up from the bench and started to walk slowly and quietly to the bushes and I look behind it and saw who was behind it and it turn out to be Flasher...how long has he been there anyway?

"Flasher?!"I ask as he look up at me and grins mischievously and waves a little at me before I grab him by his neck and pull him out of the bushes and place him down next to me.

"What are you doing out here? shouldn't you be hanging with Slime boy?"I ask him as I cross my arms over my chest and look at him for a answer as to why he was out here...

"Oh I was ask by Smarty to come get ya cause he didn't want to hear another nagging from Beatrice about you..."Flasher said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this...something tells me that the only ones who would be worried about me would be my family and all so Sleazy and Sniffy...

Sleazy was a nice friend to talk to and he didn't treat me like I was dirt like half of the weasels seem to do...

so far only half of the weasels showed to be cold to me and well I guess I really don't care too much about that...

I don't care how they see me any way...but still...

why does the one weasel that is Wheezy the one I care about how he sees me?

I mean why should I care at all? even if I try to tell myself I should just forget about him and I want to at least try to figure out why I am drawn to him...

I must of space out because I heard Flasher snicker and I shake my head and look down at him.

"you thinking about 'him' huh?"he said in a smug voice and I couldn't help but look at him confused "him who?"I ask him and he chuckles "Wheezy of course..."Flasher said with a smug voice and I couldn't help but feel my face heat up.

"it ain't like I mean to have feelings for him! I mean seriously! he is nothing but a pain! what is his deal calling me little squirt?!  
do I look like a squirt to ya?!"I ask Flasher as he look up at me and seem to be thinking as he places his hand to his chin and making a 'hmmm' sound before answering me.

"yup you do look like one."Flasher said to me and to which I hit him over the head for that remark and after I did hit him over the head he held both his hands to his head "ouch! that's some punch ya got there doll face!"he said to me and I couldn't help but grumble in annoyance at him calling me 'doll face' what is with the nicknames?

first Wheezy calls me little squirt and now Flasher is calling me doll face...what next can they call me?

"for being a jerk...and all so don't ever and I mean ever call me doll face...the way you say it it's like a insult..."I said before starting to walk away from him and heading back home but of course I could hear him following me...

"you know you could just go on a head...no one is stopping ya..."I said while not really looking behind me as I keep walking.

"I would but I have my orders to see ya home..."Flasher said in a voice that said he didn't really want to but he had to no matter what.

"maybe as soon as we get back I will see if Sleazy wants to hang out..."I said mostly to myself and not really suspecting a reply from the weasel.

"Why would Sleazy want to hang out with you? he hasn't lost his mind has he?"Flasher said and I glare over at him before looking forward while walking more.

"I have ya know Sleazy is a really nice and sweet weasel and he is a nice guy to talk to...and I think of him as a friend..."I said as Flasher seem to make a gasping sound and I look behind me and saw that he was looking shocked and his mouth was wide open.

"you know you might catch flies if ya all don't close that drooling mouth of yours."I said to him and he seem to snap out of it as he shakes his head before looking at me "why would Sleazy be friends with you?"Flasher asks me but I ignore him and just keep walking and it wasn't much longer until we reach back to the house.

and as I walk inside I saw Wheezy who was talking with Greasy at the moment and I couldn't help but glare at him and I really didn't want to hear whatever he might say as soon as he sees me...

I started to go to my room and I made sure that Wheezy or Greasy didn't see me and let them just go on talking about whatever it is they are talking about to which I don't really care at the moment because I just wanted to go to sleep and take my mind off on how crazy this day has been...and it's mostly been crazy because of the weasels I got to put up with...

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you like this** **Chapter :D**

**and all so Wheezy will not end up with Bernice cause he has feelings for a girl that imaginarytoon1 knows and happens to be one of her characters.**

**so both of us know who it is and anyway I hope you like this Chapter and I hope you will like the next future chapters as well :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**[ Co-Written with imaginarytoon1 ]**

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood, Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Coraline Movie goes to Henry Selick**

**Credit for Coraline the Book goes to Neil Gaiman.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

**Credit for Darkwing Duck goes to Disney**

**Credit for Aladdin goes to Disney**

**Credit for Baby Doll From Batman: The Animated Series goes to Bruce Timm and DC Comics**

**Credit for Batman goes to Bob Kane, Bill Finger and DC Comics **

* * *

[Bernice's POV]  
few days later...  
I thought that Tommy and Beatrice deserved a nice trip to some place nice and relaxing with nice water and sand.

and what better place to go than the Arcadetown's Beach...it was like nice and plus it was like something out of a 3D High-Definition Video Game...

it was going to be perfect! and it would make up for me running off like the way I did...

all so Dad sign me up at School here too and I had to promise to try to behave though it was really hard to 'behave' when your Big Sis's ex-boyfriends try to hit on you...they were lucky they didn't take my first kiss other wise I would of sock'em one in their smug faces...

and even though I had manage to ignore them and walk away from them and even ignore the stupid snobby girls at the school who seem to enjoy teasing my siblings and now seem to like teasing me though I made a mental note to myself if they and those boys bother me outside of this school they would get it...

and like I promise when I was outside the school and was going to wait for Tommy and Beatrice...

one of Beatrice's ex-boyfriends came up to me and ask me if I would go out on a date with them and of course I gave them the only answer that all boys seem to understand when they meet me when I first came here...

I kick him in the gut and then I punch him in the gut while saying "I Will Never Date a Jerk like you! You Hurt My Big Sis! and let me tell ya this..."I said before I grab him by his shirt and make him look down at my eye level "I will make you feel so much pain if you EVER Mess with my Sister again...So if you try anything funny you'll wake up with Pink Tutu Dress on ya and your hair turn pink and you hanging upside down by your feet with a sign taped to your back saying 'I am a Heartless Guy who likes being Mean to Girls!'  
and so you tell your buddies if I ever and I mean EVER Catch ya messing with me or my family again I will make you wish you went to a different school...do you understand me...?!"I said to him and he seem to get the point cause he seem really freak out and even after I let him go and watch him run off back to his friends...

and as for the girls who had been picking on Beatrice as she and Tommy came outside of the school the girls saw me and thought it be fun to try to mess with me so the leader girl of the group came over to me and started to tease me and call me names and me just looking at her and feeling annoyed at her...

she even started to tease me about my eyes and how they don't match Tommy and Beatrice's eyes at all...

so what if they didn't match? it's okay that twins don't have the same eye color not all twins do...and me and my siblings are living proof...

I all so started to think it wouldn't be worth even talking to these annoying girls so I just look over to Tommy and Beatrice and told them that I think it is time for us to get going...

and of course as we were about to leave Miss Leader Girl yells to me that she wasn't done talking to me...

to which I told her this while looking at her and glaring as I said "Yeah well I don't talk to trash like you..."though after I said that and turn my head back to facing forward I suddenly felt something being thrown at my back and I turn back around and look down and saw that the leader girl had thrown her shoe at my back and I look up at her and glare and she yells out at me that I shouldn't call her trash and right now I was facing her and place my hands on my hips and I smirk smugly as I told her it was the truth and her and her little friends better stay clear from me when I get in a real bad mood or else things would get really ugly...

and in truth it would get ugly...I mean I know I showed my bad temper before but I can't help but feel that if I let it get too out of control it wouldn't be very pretty...

though what leader girl said next really wanted me to break loose and really let her have it with my fist...

she said that 'isn't it ugly enough with your face around' and to which I couldn't help but run forward to her and was ready to punch her right in her stupid face when I stop myself just as she was putting her arms up to shield herself from the hit and with her friends just standing there watching to see what will happen and both Tommy and Beatrice yelling to me saying that I shouldn't and that she isn't worth it though it wasn't Tommy and Beatrice that stop me...but it was two different reasons...

like the thought of maybe I shouldn't punch this girl right now and I should save it for when she really does something very terrible...  
and the other thing was how her friends didn't even lift a finger to try to stop me from hitting her and one of them seem interested and had a smug smirk on her face as she was looking at their 'leader and friend'...

some how I knew these girls weren't really this girl's 'real friends' some how I couldn't help but feel these girls were only with this girl cause how popular she is and if they hang around her they would be popular too...

and she must of lost her footing cause she fell over on her butt and some of her friends even snickers and giggles and she looks at them and they stop and they said that it was Beatrice to which I told them to "knock it off you drones! you ain't even this girl's real friends! if you all were you would of stop me from trying to punch her lights out! to which she is very lucky I didn't!"I said to them before looking back at the leader girl and I reach down and grab her hand and help her up though I did most of the work getting her up she didn't even bother to help though I guess she was a little surprise I help her up...

and after I did I turn away from her though I was facing to where her friends were standing and I wasn't looking forward as I told her this...  
"listen...you may think those girls are your friends but some how I get this feeling they are only 'friends' with ya cause of how 'popular' you are and that can only get you so far...being popular shouldn't be earn from whatever way you are use to getting your way...but I will tell you this...the ones who act like you and your so called 'friends' who are called 'popular'...well I will tell you the truth...that ain't popular...something like true popular person either it be a girl or boy is showing you have heart and care about others no matter if you are shy, short tempered or even the type who aren't much notice by others but still show they care cause they got heart to which you and your drones who aren't even real friends, don't have! you need to ask yourself this do you want to keep acting like the kind of girl that everybody hates and thinks that you will never show a true act of kindness or do you want to be true to yourself and look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself if you want to try to change and be a better person and get real friends and not girls who are only using you to become more popular...cause from what I saw on your 'friends' faces that is what it look like on their faces when they seem to want to watch you get hit in the face..."I said to her to which she seem to be even more shocked and look to her friends...

and what shocked me even more is that they told her the truth and didn't even try to deny it...

she seem really upset and she seem to yell at them in anger for being such worthless friends who weren't really having her back and were only with her because she was popular and she seem so upset that she ran past me and even ran past Tommy and Beatrice...

I kinda felt bad now and I thought I would make things right by going after her and talk things over with her...even if she is a mean girl, even she didn't need friends like that who are only with her because she is popular...

when I finally caught up with her she was crying near a tree and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty at what happen back there...

but if no one else was going to tell the truth it was better said right then and there...she was going to find out soon enough that those girls weren't her true friends...

as we talk I found out she wasn't really the 'leader of those girls' but they were friends with her cousin Angie and they started to hang out with her too while the rest of Angie's friends hang out with her...she thought that they liked her but in truth after what I said about them only liking her cause she was 'popular' well she felt kinda bad for not seeing it sooner...

her name was Rosemary Pikowski and her hair was a bright red color and she had green eyes and she had a little bit of freckles on her cheeks...she all so had on a red t-shirt with pink letters that said 'Queen' and she had on a pink skirt on too...

now that I look at her..she didn't seem all that bad...sure she did act all stuck up before and acted mean but truth be told..she might be really good deep down...

all so I notice how she seem bothered when a toon bird came by and had sit it self on her left knee and at first I thought she didn't see it but then she prove me wrong when she started to slap her hand to it and telling it to go away and telling the bird to go fly off some place else and I couldn't help but ask her how is it she could see that toon bird and to which she seem to be shocked and was looking at me like as if I had told her a big secret.  
and she thought that she was just seeing things that weren't really there and that she might need to go see someone about her...

I had to tell her she isn't the only one who sees them and they were very much real...

and plus I told her she should try to be more nice and try to look for true friends that wouldn't be like the ones she had before...

she told me she would try the best she could to do that...and I guess in a way...I became her friend too by giving that advice...

all so after my little talk with Rosemary I went back to where Tommy and Beatrice are at and I had to explain to them what me and Rosemary were talking about and all so telling them that she can all so see toons too to which really surprise them to find out that she could see toons...

and as we left for home one girl who was in one of the classes I was taking runs past us before jumping up and then getting on to her hands and started to stand on one hand and then the other before doing a flip in the air and landing back on her feet and she looks at us with a big smile and waves at us...

Beatrice and Tommy ask me who she was and I told them that she was in the class I was taking...and that her name was Phyllis Coco Valiant...they seem shock to hear her last name was Valiant though I didn't really see how shocking that was I mean why shouldn't anyone else have their last name be Valiant...  
Phyllis and her sisters had just moved into the neighborhood and Phyllis was all ways acting well I guess you could say really cheerful...

all so when Greasy and Psycho met us half way as we were walking down to the house and Phyllis was going the same way cause it turns out she lives next door to us...and well she seem to stop in mid skip and look to Greasy and Psycho and wave to them and saying "Hi There Mr Weasels!" before skipping away and giggling most of the way and I couldn't help but giggle at the shock looks on Greasy and Psycho's faces and when I look at Tommy and Beatrice they seem shocked as well...

and anyway when it became Saturday I thought it be nice to try to spend some time with Tommy and Beatrice and all so  
make up for me running off...

though it didn't turn out the way I wanted...when I wanted to take them both to the Arcadetown's Beach we ended up bringing the Toon Patrol...and even though I didn't invite them they came anyway...

oh well it wasn't like I could really tell them no and they would most likely follow them either way...

I watch as Flasher and Slimy as they were kicking sand at Sleazy and Psycho who were making a sand castle...

"Serious you guys that is so immature...why don't you do something useful and help Psycho and Sleazy make another sand castle..."I told Slimy and Flasher before getting up off the beach towel I was on and grabbing the bag with my bikini in it and I look over to Beatrice who was sitting next to Greasy and I told her that I was going to go change into my bikini in the girl's bathroom/changing room and I ask her to watch my stuff and make sure Psycho didn't eat the chocolate bar and drink the soda I have cause I don't want him to get too hyper...as much as I love how cute and adorable Psycho can be I didn't think it would be wise to give him both chocolate and a soda cause we would most likely start chasing him around as he runs at super speed all over the Beach...how do I know this?

well a few days ago while watching a Movie with Psycho, Stupid and Sleazy...

I had a can of soda in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other and I took a bite of my chocolate and took a drink of my soda and I was about to take another bite of my chocolate bar when I saw Psycho sniffing at the chocolate bar and looking up at me with the most adorable look that I ever seen and of course I ask him if he wanted my chocolate bar and he even went all "You Don't Mind?" and giving me the most cutest smile on his face I ever see...I told him it was fine and I can all ways get another one...

and well he took it and thank me first before he started to eat on the chocolate bar...after he finish and lick the chocolate off his lips he then look thirsty so I handed him my soda and to which he once again thank me...

I wasn't really sure if Psycho liked me enough to be my friend or not...I mean so far the only weasel I seem to have been able to make friends with was Sleazy...he was the only one who knew about the Castle back at Arcadetown...

but anyway Psycho got all hyper when he ate the chocolate bar and drink the soda and well he ran all over the house and talking really fast and some words that were hard to pick up and plus me, Stupid and Sleazy had to run all over the place and try to catch him before he did something that might get me in trouble...though seeing him all hyper like this was both funny and adorable.

and thankfully his sugar rush went away and he flop down on the floor and went to sleep, I thought it was so cute I went all girly and pick him up and said "Awww! Who's all tired from his sugar rush?" though after I said that I went from the sweet and girly look to a glare to Stupid and Sleazy and told them Never and I mean NEVER tell anybody not even the others of the Toon Patrol or even my big bro and big sis about me having a girly side, and if they ever told I wouldn't let them go to the neat Night Club that was in Arcadetown...and of course they said they would keep it a secret though I told Sleazy to keep a eye on Stupid and make sure he doesn't let the cat out of the bag though when Stupid heard me say 'let the cat out of the bag' he thought I meant a real cat and a real bag cause he yell out that he didn't have no cat in no bag...I had to explain to Stupid it was a figure of speech...

I just hope that Stupid didn't say anything about my girly side showing...I mean I'm a tomboy and I didn't need the Toon Patrol teasing me for having a girly side...though I guess at times I did let a little of my girly side slip out though I guess the others barely notice at all...I just hope that Sleazy will be able to keep Stupid's mouth shut about it...

and anyway after explaining to Stupid of the 'who let the cat out of the bag' is a figure of speech, I took Psycho into my room to rest up and as I went to my room I place him on my bed and put the covers over him and made sure the pillow was comfortable under his head and after I that I went out of the room and let him sleep to which he all ready was...

and me, Stupid and Sleazy went back to watching the movie though when Beatrice, Tommy and the other Toon Patrol came back they found us watching a movie and of course Smarty ask Stupid where Psycho was and Stupid was about to answer him but I cut him off and told him that Psycho is sleeping in my room right now because he had a little too much sugar when I gave him my chocolate bar and soda...and Smarty didn't seem to care at the moment cause he wanted Psycho up right now so he orders both Slimy and Flasher to go and get Psycho and they of course obey and was heading to my room but for they could get to the door I went over to the front of the door and told them to leave Psycho alone and let him rest...and of course the one to tell me to move it was Slimy and of course I kick both Slimy and Flasher away and they landed next to Greasy and I walk over to them and the others and I told them that if anyone tries to wake up Psycho from his nap time they are going to answer to me...

and anyway that was like a few days ago...and right now I am at the Arcadetown's Beach with my brother, sister and the Toon Patrol.

and I was heading into the changing room to change into my bikini...

I wasn't going to swim by the way...I was only going to work on giving myself a little bit of a tan...  
it doesn't have to be a perfect tan but still I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to get a tan...

when I went into the changing room to change into the light blue bikini, I heard some yelling outside of the room I was in and after which after I was done changing I got out of the girl's changing room and now I was outside I saw what the yelling was about...

Sleazy was push face first into the sand...and the ones who did it was Slimy and Flasher and I couldn't help but glare at them and walk over to them and tap their shoulders and they stop laughing and they look behind themselves and saw me and right now I was glaring at them and I took them both by their ears and right now I didn't feel like giving them what for so I decided to let their boss handle them...so I went over to Smarty who was right now talking with Wheezy and Stupid...

"Yo Smarty! tell Your Slime Boy and Flashy Boy to Not pick on Sleazy by pushing his face into the sand! seriously I do not feel like giving them what for today so I will let you handle them...I need to go work on my tan...so hurry up and tell them some kinda lecturer about picking on Sleazy! cause I ain't doing it so you better give them a lecturer or else your going to hear a lecturer from me later on Mister Pretty in Pink!"I said to Smarty and I didn't bother hearing him out as he was about to tell me off as I knew he was about to but I didn't let him because I was starting to walk off back to the towel I was on before...

I took a sit down and took out some tanning oil and I started to place some in my hand and started to reach behind my back and try to place some of the tanning oil on my back...though it was kinda hard to do but I wasn't going to ask for help...

though it would seem I was going to get it anyway cause I saw a shadow that was shape like a weasel...

and when I look up I saw it was Smarty and he had his arms crossed and his face seem to be amused at me trying to put tannig oil on my back...

"ya need help with that Bernie?"he asks me to which I couldn't help but glare at him and calling me 'Bernie' instead of 'Bernice'...

seriously?! Bernice is my name he could at least not call me 'Bernie'...

I look away from him and told him "No I am fine I can do this by myself..." though he didn't seem so convinced...

"yeah sure...you don't need help..."Smarty said as he seem to be amused at me still trying to place the tanning oil on my back...

"That's Right I Don't..."I said to him while I am trying to place the tanning oil on my back but sadly I was failing miserably truthfully...

"you know I did ask Wheezy to come over here and help ya...but he said he rather didn't after you twos fight a few days ago  
after all you two seem like you were a couple that just broke up...though you weren't really together in the first place..."he said to me and I couldn't help but feel off guard at what he said...

it was true me and Wheezy weren't going out...but I promise myself I would get over Wheezy after I saw him with that other girl he was with before...it was clear by his face he was in love with her...

and it was pretty clear even after what all that has happen he was over me...well my toon self honestly...he wasn't in love with me in my true form so I guess us being together is out of the question I guess and maybe I shouldn't even think about love right now...

I mean what should be more important right now is getting mom back safe and sound and getting that Other Mother ( who has acted as a imposter this whole time by the way ) back to where she came from...

there was no time for romance and plus I still need to get over the fact Wheezy is in love with someone else...but it was feeling hard to do so...

I must of space out for a second cause I felt something grab the bottle of tanning oil I was holding and I look over and saw Smarty who seem to look between serious and annoyed at me..."look I will help ya but this is only this one time...this doesn't mean I am doing this to be nice...I just don't want to keep watching ya try to put that tanning oil on your back so I am only going to help ya this one time...you got it?"Smarty said to me and as I was about to reach for the bottle of tanning oil he kept it out of my reach by pulling it away from my reach...and that really made me annoyed by how he wasn't letting me put it on myself and it look like he wasn't going to take no for a answer...

"Fine...you can put the tanning oil on my back but this doesn't mean we are friends after all...I mean I know you don't like me even after I kept calling ya so much on that phone of yours..."I said and to which he nods his head while placing some tanning oil on his hands and saying "you got that right...after all your just the kid sister of Thomas and Beatrice..."he said as he slaps the tanning oil on my back and it was too much and it made me jump a little and I glare over to him "Hey! watch it Smarty! you put too much all at once there! use a little tanning oil!"I scream at him to which he rolls his eyes at me "yeah yeah whatever you say, now stop your nagging and just let me get this stuff on your back so I can hurry back to where Wheezy and Stupid are at...we were talking about something very important before you interrupted us..."he said to me and to which I reach back and slap him over the head...

to which he yell out "Hey!" to me and I couldn't help but giggle a little and smirk.  
"you had it coming and you know it...now are you done placing the tanning oil on my back?"I ask him and he nods his head before saying "Yes..."he said and I told him he could go back to Wheezy and Stupid now and go back to talking to whatever they were talking about and I all so told him thanks for helping though he said to me that it wont be a habit...

and after which I watch him walk back over to Wheezy and Stupid and while he went back to where he was before with them, I decided to put the rest of the tanning oil on my arms and legs and even some on my face...

I hope I wouldn't be ask to go into the water...I can't really swim and I can't let the others know that...maybe I could learn to swim next summer...

_  
[Beatrice's Pov]

I sat down on the high-def sand of the beach in Arcade Town with "A Witch of Blackbird Pond" in my hands. The heat from the sun touched my shoulders, arms, legs, feet, and face and it felt really good. Thank goodness that I already put sunscreen on. I certainly don't want to get burned.

I'm not wearing a swimsuit. I'm wearing a white tank top (not the kind that have spaghetti straps), black shorts, and black sandals. Well, when I said that I wasn't wearing a swimsuit, I actually am (it's a navy blue and white one-piece) but it's completely covered up by the tank top and shorts. The last thing that I need is people staring at me.

Greasy was sitting next to me and he was still wearing his usual outfit. I'm probably going to guess that he doesn't like to swim.

"Reading?" He asked me.

"Yep." I replied.

"Don't like swimming?"

"I actually do like swimming. It's just that I'm not very familiar with this area or what the conditions of the water."

"'Conditions of the water'?" Greasy asked.

"I don't know if the water is completely calm or if can go really crazy after taking one step." I replied.

Greasy aimed his eyes at the water.

"Looks calm to me." He said.

"Yeah, it may seem like it." I replied. "But keep in mind that even though we're in a place like Toon Town, except that everything came from video games, and the beach can be really unpredictable at times."

"That's true."

Thank goodness that Greasy isn't asking me why I'm not wearing just a swimsuit. It would be too embarrassing (because the last time I wore just a one-piece swimsuit at a party, the people couldn't stop staring at my very skinny and bony body.). If Greasy was staring at my extremely skinny figure, I wouldn't be very comfortable around him and I probably would never go to the beach again.

I heard Greasy's coat making a flapping sound and I also heard his pants scratch the surface of his shirt. My guess is that Greasy is taking off his outfit and he's got his swimwear underneath.

I pretended that I was reading a part of a paragraph and quickly glanced at Greasy. His swimwear looked like he accidentally sewed a T-Shirt and shorts together and it was covered by green and white strips that ran horizontally across his body. Greasy looked like an oddly-shaped gingerbread with a baggy green and white candy cane sweater. In my head, I laughed because he looked a little silly. In reality, I'm just reading my book while listening to the seagulls and the ocean waves.

"This is one of the most relaxing days that I haven't had in a long time. Why can't every day be like today?" Greasy asked as he lied down on his back.

"I know, right?" I replied. "I was kind of thinking about the same thing."

"If we ever came back here, what would you do?"

I bookmarked a page with my finger and I began to think over the question as Greasy began to untie his shoes.

"I would try swimming around in the water." I said after thinking for a few minutes. "And maybe take a couple of pictures."

"Pictures?" Greasy asked.

"The scenery's very nice and I think that this beach has some really nice places to take pictures."

"Oh."

"What would you do if you came back here, Greasy?"

He began to snicker.

"Try to bury Boss under the sand but leaving his head out." Greasy said.

I laughed with him.

"That's really funny." I said. "I would always remember the look on Smarty's face after discovering that most of his body is buried underneath the sand."

"There's no way that I'm going to forget that!" Greasy laughed.

"Try burying most of Stupid's body underneath the sand."

Okay, now that made Greasy laugh really hard. I laughed along with him. We laughed and laughed until we slowly began to settle down and sigh in unison.

After that, I just stared at the sky and lied down on my back.

The ocean waves gave off a relaxing sound with the seagulls squawking in the background. It sounded so nice. I began to relax even more after I began to pick up traces of the salty air. Man, it's so nice at the beach of Arcade Town.

And Greasy's right. Why can't we come here more often?

It's so relaxing and I feel like I'm so busy that I don't have the time to settle down and enjoy life.

As the waves continued to make their soothing splashing sound, my eyes began to droop as the salty air and the splashing waves put me under a sleeping spell. Everything faded into a whisper after my eyes slowly closed.

[Greasy's Pov]

I don't remember falling asleep at the beach of Arcade Town but I do remember seeing muchacha sleeping with her book on her chest. I haven't seen her that relaxed since the night of staying in the hospital when I fell into a coma and when she got shot by Judge Doom.

I must admit that the ocean waves and the seagulls were both really good sounds. They sound really...relaxing. I sighed and looked at the sky for a few minutes. Nothing but a few seagulls flew around in the sky and the clouds were...just random shapes that were slowly drifting across the sky, like they usually do. Then, without thinking, I decided to close my eyes for a few minutes and after that, I'll wake up muchacha and I'll try to convince her to swim around in the water.

It wasn't until I felt something pinch me and I woke up all of the sudden, exclaiming in pain and surprise. I looked down at my feet and I saw...a crab pinching one of its claws on one of my right toes. I shook it off and it flew off my foot.

"Hey, Greasy." Wheezy said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"I don't even remember falling asleep..." I replied. "...but other than that, I had a really good nap."

Wheezy blows out a cloud of smoke as Stupid and Boss walk up to him. All three of them were snickering.

"What's funny?" I asked. "What did I miss?"

Boss cleared his throat and replied,

"Tell Birchwood that Bernie says it's time to leave the beach and head back to the real world."

"All right." I said.

Then, I noticed something else. I can move my feet but I can't move my arms. I began to wiggle around and I began to find it hard to move my body, except for my feet.

"What the heck?" I asked myself.

Then, Wheezy, Stupid, and Boss began to laugh.

"There's no way that you're going to get out!" Wheezy exclaimed. "We buried most of your body under the sand! We did the same to Beatrice!"

I turned my head to my left and I saw that muchacha (who's face was sun burnt) was still asleep but her head and feet were sticking out...due to most of her body being buried underneath the sand. Oh, she looks so relaxed...and beautiful. Oh, what am I saying? We're both buried under the sand!

"Muchacha?" I asked. "Muchacha, wake up."

Then, I heard her groan and her eyes fluttered open.

"What did I miss? What time is it?" She asked.

"You're buried under the sand." I said. "And I'm buried, too. Can you move around?"

Muchacha began to wiggle around but she barely even moved.

"I can't." She said. "I'm stuck."

"Where's Thomas?" I asked Boss.

"He's getting out of the 'quarter'...and he's running towards us." He replied.

"Good." I said. "Muchacha and I could use some help from him."

Then, I felt another pinch.

I jumped in surprise and I...stood up and started to jump around in pain like I had my hand caught in a bear trap.

"AGGH! STUPID CRAB!" I exclaimed.

Then, I stopped jumping around, picked up the crab, and threw it at the ocean. It skipped like a rock.

I realized that I just got myself out of the sand. Now, all I have to do is get muchacha out of the sand and (sadly, for me) take her back home.

"You all right, Greasy?" Muchacha asked me as I walked up to her.

"What's going-Oh, my gosh!" Bernice exclaimed.

Psycho giggled and Thomas ran up towards me and muchacha.

"Okay, who's idea was it to bury Beatrice?" He asked.

"Duh, it was our idea." Stupid replied.

Boss whacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed. "That was supposed to be a 'secrete'!"

"Was that the 'important thing' that you were talking about earlier?" Bernice asked Smarty.

"Hello?" I asked. "We have a pretty girl buried under the sand and we should help her out."

"I know a way that we can help Pretty Girly." Psycho said.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"We get little crab...make it angry..."

Muchacha had a look of horror on her face.

"Oh, no, no, no." She said. "I do not want to get pinched by a crab."

"It's all right, muchacha." I said. "We're not going to do that to you. I don't want to hurt you."

Then, I looked at her feet, which were sticking out of the sand.

I walked towards muchacha's feet, took off her...sandals...and I looked at her.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking..." She said, as if she were reading my mind. "...let me tell you this: Don't you dare tickle my feet."

"Muchacha, just relax." I said. "We're going to get you out. We're not going to use the crab because that's too painful for you. This is probably the only way to help you get out."

At first, muchacha was very unsure about what I said but after a few seconds of thinking over on what I said, she sighed.

"Okay." She said. "But we cannot tell anybody about this."

"All right." I replied. "Psycho, can you come help me out here?"

"Time to help Pretty Girly." Psycho giggled as he grabbed one of muchacha's feet.

Then, we began to stroke our fingers up, down, and across the bottoms of muchacha's feet. She jerked for a second and then, she began to wriggle around. Slowly, Bernice, Thomas, Boss, Wheezy, and Stupid joined in on tickling muchacha's feet.

"This is 'sumptin' that we should've done a long time ago." Boss laughed.

Then, muchacha began to laugh out loud.

"This is torture!" She said while giggling.

After a few more minutes of tickling her feet, muchacha pulled her arms out from the sand and began to push herself out from underneath the sand.

"Okay, boys!" Boss said while laughing. "That's enough. We got her out."

As muchacha was catching her breath, I asked,

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She replied. "I think that our conversation about thinking about how Smarty and Stupid would react if they found themselves buried under the sand is what made Smarty, Stupid, and Wheezy have the idea of burying us."

I looked at Boss, Stupid, and Wheezy as they were making their way to the car with Thomas, Bernice, and...Slimy and Flasher (Wonder where they have been all this time.).

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

"The next time that we have a conversation like that, we should keep our funny thoughts to ourselves." Muchacha said.

I nodded as we got up and followed the others.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said.

[Bernice's Pov]  
I knew I promise myself I would get over Wheezy but I couldn't help but keep asking him as we were heading back home in the Toon Patrol Car on why he wont love me? and whats wrong with me?! and is it because I am not good enough for him or something like that...

though he kept ignoring my questions and I was really starting to think perhaps he did think he was too good for me and all so the fact I was starting to believe he will keep ignoring my questions...

when the car stop the first ones to get out was Tommy, Beatrice, Psycho, Stupid, Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy...and yes Greasy was the one who was driving.

the last ones to get out was me, Wheezy and Smarty...I was the first to step out of the back of the car and I couldn't help but glare in the open doors of the car and I heard foot steps coming to the back of the doors of the car and it was dark and night time now so I didn't see who was coming out but I thought it was Wheezy cause well I had to tell him and show him how much I love him and even if he rejects me I guess I should try to get over him and not even bother trying to get him to love me...  
while I reach inside the open doors of the Toon Patrol's Car and I close my eyes and I yell out to him  
"Why Can't You Love Me Wheezy!?"and as I pulled him out of the back I kissed him on the lips for a full 30 seconds and I suddenly heard some snickering behind me and I didn't know what the snickering was about but as I open my eyes I was shocked to find out it wasn't Wheezy who I gave my first kiss too...  
but the one I did kiss was the last one I thought I would give a kiss to...it was Smarty...  
I stop kissing him and I had let go of him and letting him fall to the ground and his face looked shock (and possibly disgusted...)

"I'm So Sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought I...oh man I am so Sorry Smarty! I'm Sorry! Please Forgive Me!"I said to him though he didn't say anything and he seem a little space out now...

oh great! not only did I kiss the wrong guy by mistake! and now I broke Smarty!

I look down at the ground sadly...this just wasn't my day...well night actually...I felt a hand on my shoulder...

I look down at my purple t-shirt before looking over to the one who place their hand on my shoulder and I saw it was Tommy...

"I...I'm fine really...I just...need to go to my room...I need to be alone to clean my room...I think I left it a mess."I said as I was lieing about my room needed to be clean and I had left it a mess...

that was only excuse to get away from everyone and not see the looks on their faces after what I mistakenly did...

I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life...

Stupid Wheezy! Stupid Me! Why didn't I wait until we were inside to wait to see who I was going to kiss!?

I only meant to kiss Wheezy but instead I kissed Smarty by mistake! and now I can't even face either of them...

as I was running into the house I thought I heard Psycho said something about "hehehe When she kissed him his hat pop off his head!" I am guessing he was talking about Smarty and the shock of me kissing him was too much and the possibility of him being disgusted by it and I wouldn't really blame him for feeling that way cause if I took the time to notice I might of notice I found it disgusting myself...

I shut my bedroom door and went to my bed and I made sure to lock my door cause I really didn't want Smarty to come in and start yelling at me for kissing him like that...and it was a mistake! I didn't mean to! I only meant to kiss Wheezy! but instead I kiss Smarty instead and I really feel like a fool for doing it...

I buried my face into my pillow and started to cry...I felt so stupid, foolish and weak after what happen...

I wish I never started to fall in love with Wheezy and get all these girlish girly feelings...

I was best left off being the tough girl and not falling in love...

I will try to ignore Smarty for a couple of days maybe for a whole year until this whole thing blows over...

all so I saw the strangest thing before I left the others to go inside and to my room...

I thought I saw Wheezy glaring daggers at Smarty and he was all so smoking a lot of smoke out of his mouth more than normal too...like a dragon...

I guess Wheezy might be angry at Smarty for letting his guard down and he might scold him later for not being careful even if he is the leader...

I doubt it was because Wheezy was jealous...and I might as well give up on him and any chance of trying to get him to like me...

all so I thought I saw after he look angry at Smarty (for most likely letting his guard down when I kiss him...) he then suddenly started to smirk and look very amused.

_  
[Greasy's Pov]

After parking the car, I was about to go inside the muchacha's house with Wheezy when I heard Bernice exclaim, "Why can't I love you, Wheezy?!"

In my head, I chuckled.

I knew it all along. The hermana menor of the muchacha and Thomas was in love with Wheezy.

Then, all of the sudden, I heard Boss exclaim in surprise and I turned my head to the car.

My eyes popped out of my head, my jaw dropped, and Wheezy began to snicker. We were watching Boss getting kissed by Bernice!

Eventually, I began to join Wheezy and I began to laugh after Bernice was apologizing to Boss too many times. What cracked me up even more was the surprised look on Boss's face after Bernice dropped him and took off running.

"You okay, Boss?" I asked while laughing. "Did you enjoy your kiss?"

Boss frowned at me.

"I enjoyed it all right." He said with-what's that called?-sarcasm.

"Really, Boss?" Wheezy asked.

"That was 'sarcoplasm', Wheezy! I didn't enjoy the kiss! It was nasty!"

My laughter was slowly going away as I said,

"Kissing may be disgusting at first but you'll get used to it."

Wheezy coughed and wheezed.

"That's because you've been kissing every woman in Los Angeles and possibly some in Toon Town!" He exclaimed.

"Well, he's been with Birchwood for some time and he hasn't kissed her yet." Boss said to Wheezy.

I immediately stopped laughing.

"Is that true, Greasy?" Wheezy asked.

"It's true." I replied sadly. "I haven't kissed her yet."

Pause.

"When are you going to kiss her?" Boss asked.

I looked at Boss and Wheezy. I didn't answer Boss's question and I turned around and walked towards the house of muchacha.

It's true that I've kissed muchacha on her head and on her cheeks a couple of times but I never actually kissed her on her labios. If only muchacha wasn't too shy about kissing, due to having very bad dates in the past, and tries to continue with her life, then-well, I think that she wouldn't be scared.

Well, I don't really blame muchacha for being nervous but I think that she shouldn't continue with her life by being scared to be kissed. Although that sort of thing requires patience, I will be able to help muchacha get over her fear.

That way, I can have my kiss and help at the same time.

But wait a minute.

What if muchacha is still very nervous? What if she resists?

If muchacha still resists, then I wouldn't be bothered by that. If she's not ready, then I can give her more time. There's no rush at all.

I want to kiss muchacha because I love her with all my heart but at the same time, I don't want to rush her or upset her in any way.

Although I have experience love a lot, it's a very complicated thing.

[Bernice's Pov]

I was still having my face buried into my pillow when my cell phone started to ring and I got up and I could still feel the dry tears on my face to where I had been crying...I got up off my bed and went over to the cell phone and pick it up.

"Hello...Bernice speaking...who may I ask is calling..."I said and then there was a long pause before the other person on the other end spoke up.

"Boss? you sound upset, what goes on over there?"the voice of a male sounded over the other end of the phone call and I knew who it was calling.

before I left Arcadetown and before the others found me, it was a few days ago that I met up with some toon weasels who just move from Toontown to Arcadetown to start a new life.

their names were Twitchy, Drunky, Copy, Antoine, Hunter, Ragtag, Scummy and Crazy (and Crazy was the only girl by the way.)

and well I gave them the job at the Arcadetown Police Department and I told them that dip isn't allowed to be used at all cause in Arcadetown it was forbidden and any Toon caught dipping a Toon either it be a good guy or bad guy will be thrown in Arcadetown's jail for a whole year or until their friends or family can pay for them to be let out.

and anyway the one on the other line was Ragtag he and the others tend to call me Boss at times now ever since they found out I kinda own Arcadetown and am it's leader...

but of course while I'm not there I have others to take care of the place while I am away though I guess I should really find some one else to take care of the place while I am away and not to forget the Arcadetown's Castle.

I know it is my second home now but I feel a lot better if some one live in and took care of it...

I all so offered Ragtag and his friends to stay at the Castle too and of course they all accepted but I feel that perhaps I should have more Toons stay at the Castle with them, I mean who would keep a eye on things while Ragtag and the others are busy keeping the peace in Arcadetown and making sure no dip is being used.

sure dip doesn't work on CGI-Toons cause they are made up of type of Computer Animated data and how I found this out was because some toon from Toontown thought it be a good idea to try to dip one of the bad guys who live in Arcadetown and well when they pour the dip on the CGI-Toon it didn't cause them to melt...

but I did throw that Toon from Toontown in Arcadetown's jail for attempted dipping a Toon...

and that is when I made the law that dip was not allowed in Arcadetown unless it was the food kind of dip that you can dip your chips in but if it was the dip that kills Toons it wasn't allowed and whoever is caught with dip inside Arcadetown will be place in jail.

"you still there Boss Lady?"Ragtag asks me and I shook my head a little as I guess I kinda space out for a second there.

"yeah Ragtag I am here...sorry I kinda space out there...so what do you want?"I ask him as he chuckles a little on the other end.

"well Boss Lady, we got word on some Toons who wish to try to dip some Toons who had moved into Arcadetown from Toontown, and the Toons who want to use the dip are from Toontown and they are all 'good guys'...what you have us do?"Ragtag asks me and I couldn't help but feel angry at this.

"How Dare They! do they wish to be thrown in jail! I made it a law that The Dip isn't allowed in Arcadetown and anyone who is caught with it will be in deep trouble! though I find no problem with dip that is for food like for dipping chips but that is not the point! I want you to catch these so called 'good guys' and throw them away in jail! and if they ever try to come in Arcadetown again I want wanted posters up everywhere in Arcadetown! they are not allowed to get away with such a Crime! I will protect all those who live in Arcadetown both Toon and CGI-Toon! and if they still don't learn their lesson I will have to teach them myself by kicking their butts!"I said in anger as I felt like kicking the butt of whoever tried to dip the toons who now live in Arcadetown.

"Wow take it easy 'Princess' no need to get off the handle there...anyway would you like to hear the names of the Toons who are being targeted?"Ragtag asks me on the other end and I calm down a little and went over to my bed and sit down and rub my forehead.

"yes please..."I said as I took some breaths in and out to try to calm myself more.

"well the Toons who are being targeted is Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack and NegaDuck from that Darkwing Duck Cartoon."Ragtag said and I nod my head at this even though he couldn't see me nod my head.

I kinda liked those guys they were my favorite bad guys on that show and of course Darkwing Duck was one of my favorite good guys on that show too.

"tell them they are welcome to stay at the Castle...now then who is after them and trying to dip them?"I ask in a serious voice.

"well you ain't gonna like it Boss Lady but you may want to sit down for it."he tells me and I roll my eyes.

"I'm already sitting down Ragtag now tell me who is trying to dip Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack and NegaDuck."I said as I could feel a slight headache coming on.

"okay well I got the list...Oh man! well I had the List!...Crazy! where is that list?!"Ragtag yells out and I could hear a crazy girlish giggle on the other end.

"Right Here Ragtag! hehehehe"I heard Crazy on the other end and I take it that she gave him the list that has the toons who wanted to dip Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack and NegaDuck.

"Okay the list of the names are...Aladdin and Herman and all so-"he says but I cut him off.

"HERMAN IS PART OF IT!? YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT WOULD HIS WIFE SAY?!"I cried out in surprise, shock and anger.

"wait Herman is Married...? to Who?"Ragtag asks in surprise and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes he is, and I happen to know his wife cause I ran into her while I was out shopping for some food for the Castle...  
though at first I thought she was just a little girl but it turn out she was Baby Doll from that old Batman Cartoon, of course Baby Doll's Real Name is Marion Louise Dahl or just Mary Dahl for short...she may look like a child but she really is around I think 20 or 30 years old...she has what is called hypoplasia..."I said in a voice that shows I understand what she is going through cause she is all ways being look down on and thought of us a child when in fact she was a woman who has hypoplasia.

"hypo-what now?"Ragtag asks as he sounded confused as to what I just said.

"hypoplasia is a rare condition that keeps one who has it from ever growing up...there is a book about it in the Castle's Library it will explain more inside..."I said to him and Ragtag seem to take a long time to answer back "Oh! Okay then well I guess that would explain Herman then I mean even though some Toons don't age some do in fact but they tend to stop on a certain age and just stay there for the rest of there lives..."Ragtag said and I guess that could be it though I wasn't really sure if that was true...

"in any case Mary wont be happy to hear this news about her Husband...I want one of you guys to go over to Herman's place and inform Mary about what is going on...she has a right to know...I mean that old man has no right to keep such a thing from his own wife and I know she wouldn't be pleased by this little news and it could effect their whole marriage."I said as I lay down on my bed.

"I still can't believe that he is married...but yeah I will get Antoine and Hunter on that, I will send them over to Mrs Herman's place as soon as I can..."Ragtag said.

"Thanks Ragtag and after you get the job done I want you and the others to take the whole two weeks off you need the break I don't want ya all to get tired and over worked."I said to Ragtag who seem to be happy over the other end cause when he spoke he sounded happy.

"Gee Thanks Bernice that is nice of you, yeah me and the boys need the break I was thinking maybe we could go to that new place that open up and eat there...but all so why did you sound upset before? anything wrong?"he asks me and I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed and of course I was still upset but I couldn't let Ragtag know that...

"I'm fine Ragtag it's nothing...just keep a eye out for Aladdin and Herman and anyone who is working with them, I shall not allow them to hurt Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack and NegaDuck or even use dip in Arcadetown! and I don't care if the ones working with them are good guys too they are going to jail for such a thing...these are your orders you are to arrest them on sight!"I said to Ragtag who chuckles "Boy if only girls back in Toontown were as take charge as you."he said over the phone and I couldn't help but giggle a little as what he said was kinda sweet.

"Well Thanks I will take that as a compliment, by the way have you caught whoever is stealing those robot parts from the robot store?"I ask him and he seem to sound tired as he spoke again.

"Nope sorry haven't found any lead yet and believe me we check all over Arcadetown for the ones who took those robot parts."Ragtag said in a tired voice.

"Well you do your best and don't give up but I don't want you to over work your self...and plus you sound tired, why don't you get some sleep."I said to him and he chuckles a little but when he did he did sound even more tired.

"Thanks...call ya later when we catch those guys who are trying to dip Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack and NegaDuck...bye."Ragtag said over the other end of the phone.

"Bye Ragtag and Good Night."I said and we both hang up and I put my phone away.

well at least Ragtag and the others are doing their best in trying to catch those guys who are trying to use dip.

well I guess I should take a little nap to take my mind off what happen outside...

I really needed to take my mind off that kiss...

to be continued...


End file.
